Help me to help you
by Queenkeeta69
Summary: Bonnie B is having strange dreams of a small red headed girl, what will happen when they meet and will bonnie be able to help her with her true love. Bonnie B/Damon S & Bonnie/Damon
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie Bennett awoke with a start, her fast breaths loud in the otherwise quiet room. She kept having these strange dreams about a small red head girl with a heart shaped face and bright brown eyes; a girl she felt an instant bond with. Almost like the bond she felt with Lucy. The dreams weren't like normal dreams which made her think they must be one of her witchy ones.

Bonnie looked over to her bedside clock and it was four am, too early to be awake. Bonnie searched her brain to see if she knew this girl but she pretty sure she didn't. Maybe it was someone she was supposed to help or someone who was supposed to help her. Either way she put her head back down on the pillow and hoped for a dreamless sleep as she had a lot to do tomorrow.

once again bonnie dreamed of the girl; she was lying on her bed crying, "Why cant he love me? Why is it always her?"

Bonnie stepped out of the shadows to try and soothe the young girl but she obviously couldn't see her. Bonnie tried to push her power out in a soothing way. The red head jumped up and starting looking around her room "who's there?" she yelled whilst whipping her head back and forth.

'You cant hurt me! I'm a powerful witch," she continued. The girl was puffing out her chest. _'She's_ _a witch _Bonnie thought,_ 'so this is why i'm having these dreams' _

Before Bonnie could try to communicate with the red head she heard her alarm go off and she woke with a start….'_well that was new' _Bonnie thoughtwhilst jumping out of her bed to find her Gram's book.

Bonnie lay on her bed looking for a spell to contact the young witch but before she could use it Stefan called her to the boarding house. She book marked the spell for later wondering why she had to run to the boarding house for an 'emergency?'

Why is it never "Hey Bonnie, fancy coming over for a coffee?" or "Hey Bonnie, want to hang out?" no, it's always "Get over to the boarding house it's an emergency"

She shook her head at the bitter thoughts and jumped in the shower. She flung some clothes on and headed over to see what the emergency was.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The whole gang was there when she arrived but it didn't look like there was a crisis that needed her to rush over "So what's the big emergency?" Bonnie asked. She sat down on the couch ignoring a certain pair of blue eyes well trying to. But naturally he was the first one to speak. "Well, well, well so you decided to show your face. It's called an emergency for a reason Judgey."

Bonnie just raised a perfectly shaped eye brow at him then turned herself to Stefan. "What can i do to help Stefan?" Stefan smiled at bonnie before starting "Well we were just wondering if you could help us locate someone. She's a witch we used to know who we think might be able to help us with Klaus." Stefan finished, looking at Bonnie with hopeful eyes.

'Sure i'll help, i just found the perfect spell for that this morning" she smiled looking proud of herself .

'Well look at you teachers pet" Damon scoffed.

Bonnie didn't even spare him a glance and instead asked Stefan to accompany her to her house to get the ingredients and do the spell there. Stefan agreed and with a quick peck on the cheek to his girlfriend and goodbyes all round they left to go summon a witch

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

When they made it to Bonnie's house she went into her room to get what she needed for the spell, expecting Stefan to follow, Stefan did follow her, reluctantly, uncomfortable in her house

'Don't worry Stef i wont bite" bonnie called over her shoulder with a smirk on her face.

Stefan laughed, more at himself than at her little joke. He didn't know why he was so apprehensive about this. He trusted Bonnie.

'It's not that Bonnie, its just, we never do the spells here." Stefan finished, his poor abused forehead scrunching together as if he were deep in thought.

"Well," she started, debating whether or not to be polite, or ay what she really felt. She stuck her head in the closet, reaching for the box she'd shoved behind her shoe rack, anything to avoid looking at his face. "This is where damon isn't" she states flatly and with that pulls out all the ingredients she needs.

"Alright Stefan, i need you to picture the person we are summoning and try and send me their image, and I will try to summon them to the boarding house okay?"

After a second Stefan agreed and with that the candles flew to life and Bonnie and Stefan closed their eyes. Holding Bonnie's hands loosely in his Stefan thought about the witch, broadcasting his thought to Bonnie who was chanting her spell in Latin; the candles started to burn down and Bonnie opened her eyes.

'She should be here in twenty-four to forty-eight hours." she says whilst gathering up her stuff.

"Thank you very much Bonnie, can i just ask why you were looking for the spell in the first place?" Stefan asked looking at her intently.

'Um…yeah….I've been having these dreams about a young girl and I think she needs help. I was looking for a spell to either let me speak to her in her dreams or to take me to her so i was looking for the opposite of a summoning spell" she admits looking a little sheepish.

'Oh are you going to do the spell?"

'Yeah i'm going to try it later on today once my batteries have recharged" Stefan was worried about her using her powers along. Bonnie is responsible and she looks confident about this but he has to ask, "Are your sure this isn't some kind of trick?" Stefan questions his brow worried.

"No, i know it isn't. i can feel it, she needs my help" she says trying to make him understand.

After a second he nods "Okay, as long as your careful." Bonnie still cant believe that this sweet young man is a one hundred and forty-five year old vampire, he's just to cute.

'I promise" she says and with that shuts the door on the brooding vampire.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Meanwhile the red head from Bonnie's dream was getting herself ready for school, her mum has already shouted her a few times

"Bonnie McCullough, you better be ready for school or your going to be late" her mother practically screamed from the kitchen.

She'd slept in because she'd been having strange dreams of a wavy haired black girl with a heart shaped face and green eyes. Bonnie felt an instant connection to the girl and can't understand why but she seemed sad and lonely. Bonnie was going to try to reach her using her powers as soon as her mum left for work, it seems that her mother wasn't going to leave until she did.

Bonnie ran down the stairs, grabbed some toast and flew out the front door shouting her goodbyes along the way, she was just going to drive round the block then come back to investigate but when she did that her mothers car was still in the drive way. At the corner she changed directions, deciding to go to the boarding house. Mrs Flowers would be able to help her.

ONce at the boarding house she bounced out of her car and headed to the front door, there was no answer so she went in and made her way to the kitchen, calling out for Mrs Flowers; when no answer came she decided to try and reach this mysterious black girl alone. Bonnie gathered a few candles on the floor of the den, lit them and stared into the light but before he could get a link to the girl she hears his voice and it sends a shiver down her spine.

"Little red bird, what are you doing here all alone," he says in that voice that makes your stomach do somersaults.

"I….um…..was trying to reach someone" she stammers. She just knows that her face is rivalling a fire truck. She just gets so nervous when he's around, especially when he's close.

"And who might that be Red?" he all but purrs in her ear, "A girl i have been dreaming about and….." She doesn't even finish before he decides to taunt her.

"Well, well, well my little red bird has been holding out on me. So what was this girl doing in your dreams?" he smirks and it makes Bonnie's whole body blush

'It wasn't like that Damon, i think she needs help and i want to help her" Bonnie says whilst looking the vampire square in the eye's

"Fine well don't let me stop you…..have fun" and with that he was gone '_if it was Elana here all alone he would have stayed with her' _Bonnie thought bitterly.

Bonnie bennett was getting her self set up to find out who the red headed witch was when she found herself staring into a candle flame. she could hear a small voice in her ear, she whipped her head around but there was no one there.

"Hello" she says aloud and then she see's the red headed girl from her dream is in her mirror. "What the fuck" She shouts while looking in the mirror

"I have been dreaming about you and i think you need my help" the red head said from the mirror. Bonnie wasn't sure why the young woman would think she needed her help but she decided that since she was going to contact her anyway there wouldn't be any harm in talking to her now

'I have been dreaming about you and i think YOU need MY help" Bonnie B said the girl in the mirror smiled, happy that someone cared. "Oh…well who are you?" The red asks excitedly. She loves it when her magic works and it isn't scary

"I'm Bonnie Bennett and i live in `Mystic Falls, Virginia" Bonnie said and just caught the shocked look on the mirrored girl's face 'What is it," she ask's, trying to think of a way to soothe the small girl

"Y-your name is Bonnie?" the girl in the mirror questions "Yes Bonnie Sheila Bennett, and you are?" she ask's wondering what is going on

"Im Bonnie too-Bonnie McCullough from Fells Church, Virginia"


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't know how to put a a/n on the last one so here we are i actually woke up with this little story buzzing round my head of the two bonnies meeting because there not as similar as the book and tv show of elana so thought it would be good to get them together just so u know bonnie b is travelling to another dimension as fells church doesn't exist in her "real life" i will except all criticism as i am brand new to this and i really want it to be good.**

**chapter 2**

"Bonnie McCullough, well your the first Bonnie i've ever met" Bonnie smiled a bit weirded out but she know's that she can trust the other Bonnie; she feels a strange kinship with this girl.

"So Bonnie, I was in your room last night, in my dream and i saw you crying, what happened?" It feels odd to talk to the other Bonnie while looking in her mirror so the red head decides to invite her over "I can't really say now but maybe you can come over and we can talk?'

"Umm…yeah sure, i am a witch so…." Bonnie was cut off by an excited looking mirror Bonnie "Your a witch too? Wow, please please come over so we can talk" Bonnie said with a pout that Bonnie B was sure would get her whatever she wanted from her friends "yeah im a powerful bennett witch have you never heard of them before?"

"No but i'm descended from the Druids" Bonnie M states proudly before giving her her address and disappearing from her mirror.

Bonnie B's POV

_'well that was weird' _she thought while looking for her map of Virginia. She was pretty sure she hadn't heard of Fells Church before and looking at the map it definitely wasn't on there. She did trust the other Bonnie so after thinking about it for a while she sat in her circle of candles on her bedroom floor and chanted a spell while thinking of the red haired one and Fell's Church.

When she opened her eyes she was in a brightly coloured bedroom with pictures of the other Bonnie with a beautiful blonde haired girl and a mysterious looking dark haired girl who looked about the same age, it was the same room from her dream. All bonnie could think about was her own blonde and dark haired girl…maybe she should have told someone she was coming, she pulled out her cell but had no signal…typical.

Bonnie M's POV

"Bonnie, Bonnie…" she opened her eyes to see a worried looking Elena and Stefan standing over her

"Bonnie where have you been; I have been shouting you for ages!" Elena said while smoothing Bonnie's hair down "Oh My God Lena you will never guess what has just happened to me," Bonnie said while shooting up and dancing round the room

"I met another witch, and another Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett from Mystic Falls. Doesn't that place sound romantic? and she is coming to see me." Bonnie said, plopping on the couch, happy smile on her face.

"Wait a second, where did you meet this Bonnie" Stefan asks looking concerned "well i had a dream about her and I thought she looked sad so I did a small spell and she said she dreamt of me and i looked sad so she's coming to visit." Bonnie said in one breath.

"But we don't know anything about her Bonnie. She could be dangerous" Elena said sitting down next to Bonnie. "Oh but she really isn't. I can feel it, she's a good witch. Anyway you'll see, she's coming over to see me. I gave her my home address so im going home to see if she is there." Bonnie was a little hurt that her friends weren't as happy as she was about her new friend.

"Wait Bonnie, you cant go alone, it could be dangerous. Please just wait while we go upstairs and change. We'll come with you." With that Elena and Stefan went upstairs to get changed and Bonnie ignoring them danced to her car and headed home, happy that she may have made a new friend.

Bonnie B's POV

Bonnie sat on the girl's bed wondering what to do now '_snoop around Bons. Go on, you know you want to,' _that was Caroline's voice in the back of her head, like a little blonde devil sitting on her shoulder. But before she could act on it she heard the front door open then close.

Now she was getting nervous, she didn't know this girl and it could have been a trap. 'S_hit why didn't i tell anyone or bring someone with me..' _with that thought running through her head the other Bonnie came bounding into her room with her brown eyes sparkling.

"Bonnie Bennett?" the girl bounced on her toes, obviously excited to see her.

"Yeah thats me" Bonnie said feeling the nerves evaporate, "it's nice to meet you in the flesh Bonnie but this is weird" the other bonnie giggled and plonked herself on the bed next to her.

"So how did you get here so fast? i didn't see a car out front, and my door hadn't been knocked down.." Bonnie said with a happy smile "Oh, well, i sorta used my witchy juju and here i am" she hated that she explained it the way damon would, damn his catchy sayings but it was true all the same.

"I saw you crying on your bed last night and asking why he doesn't love you. I could feel the hurt coming off you and felt so bad that i couldn't just stand by and watch" Bonnie said placing a hand on the smaller Bonnie's hand hoping to comfort her or at least make her comfortable enough to talk about what was bothering her.

"There's this guy and oh Bonnie he's so gorgeous he looks like a Roman prince; he has beautiful black hair, pale skin and black eyes that you can actually see stars in. Bonnie i love him so much" Bonnie seemed too deflate as she let that all out.

"Well he sound's lovely Bonnie, so i guess i should ask what he did or who the other girl is huh" Bonnie asked really starting to like the other Bonnie she seemed really sweet and she couldn't think why someone would hurt her or pick someone else over her.

_"_It's another girl. She's my best friend and i love her so much but she always gets the guys" Bonnie takes a deep breath and continues while Bonnie B holds her hand "She has a boyfriend who is madly in love with her and his brother is also madly in love with her, but i love him" Bonnie finishes with tears in her eyes.

Bonnie pulls her into a tight embrace "That sounds just like my life back home. Not with me loving the other brother but my best friends boyfriend's brother is madly in love with her too, but thats just Elena" Bonnie finishes with a thoughtful look and then becomes confused when Bonnie doesn't answer.

Bonnie didn't know what to say, ass she could seem to do is sit there opening and closing her mouth "Y-you know Elena" Bonnie asks her eyes wide.

"Yeah I've known her my whole life, she's my best friend" Bonnie says confused; if anything she should be baffled by their shared experiences with friends whose boyfriend's brothers love them.

"How do you know Elena?" Bonnie B asks raising an eyebrow, as she'd never heard of this girl before.

"Sh-she's my best friend I've known her all my life" Bonnie says while getting up and picking up the picture that bonnie noticed earlier and showing it to her "This is me Elena and my other best friend Merideth" Bonnie points out the two girls in the photo.

"This just gets weirder and weirder" Bonnie B states "My best friend is also called Elena but she has brown hair and brown eyes" bonnie says taking the picture bonnie is still holding onto so she could get a closer look.

"Oh my God" The red head Bonnie announces, "This must be like some alternative universe or something. Come on we have to get everyone over to the boarding house to talk about this."

Before Bonnie B can blink other Bonnie is picking up her mobile and sending a mass text to the gang telling them all to meet her at the boarding house for an emergency 'G_od this is the second time iv been summoned to the boarding house today, hope they don't need my witchy juju!'_


	3. Chapter 3

**i am soooo happy that i have three review's on my first day its unreal, thats why im going for chapter 3, thank you guys for reviewing Lala-Chan i hope i don't disappoint you with this story, and thanks to vie for being my first reviewer and a massive shout out to Ditchpeach for the advice i will take it on board for this chapter-well on with the show**

**Chapter 3**

The two Bonnie's made there way over to Mrs Flowers boarding house in silence as they both had a lot on there minds. Bonnie M was so happy to have a new friend that seemed to be her total opposite that she just couldn't wait to hear more about her life in the romantic Mystic falls. Bonnie B was thinking this may have been a very bad idea

"Your very quiet Bonnie B are you usually like this" Bonnie asks while turning the radio down so they can talk.

"Bonnie B?" Bonnie asks with a slight smirk. The red head Bonnie blushes before answering "Oh im sorry, i thought it would be confusing having two of us and i think Bonnie B sounds cute, much cuter then Bon-Bon" she finishes with a scowl

"Wait you get called Bon-Bon too?" Bonnie B looks on surprised

"Yes and i hate it, does your Elana call you that too?"

"Yeah, so does my other best friend Caroline, i don't really mind it though" Bonnie B says while looking out the window.

"Your other best friend is Caroline? i have a friend called Caroline, she can be a major bitch though" Bonnie states with a cheeky smile planted on her pink lips.

"My caroline is the sweetest person you will ever meet-boy and shopping crazy but lovely all the same, i pretty much lived with her and her mum, sherif forbes while i was growing…" Bonnie slammed on the brakes of her car and Bonnie B didn't get to finish her sentence as she was flung into the dashboard.

"Whats wrong Bonnie you look like you have seen a ghost, are you ok?" Bonnie B ask's while checking the paler bonnie for injury

"Caroline…Forbes is your best friend, and what is Elena's surname Bonnie B?" Bonnie says with her eyes closed and her head in her hands.

"What-why are you asking that, it's Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie are you okay? you look really pale should i drive?" Bonnie B asks subtly sending out her power looking for something that could have shaken bonnie this bad.

"Bonnie please speak to me, please" Bonnie couldn't feel any other power around so just waited for bonnie to come out of whatever trance she was in while rubbing her shoulder.

"This is getting weirder Bonnie B, my Elena is Elena Gilbert and my bitchy Caroline is Caroline Forbes…what can it all mean?" Bonnie seemed to be talking to herself towards the end.

"Lets just get to the boarding house and we can figure this out" Bonnie says while starting up her car again.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

When they pulled up to the boarding house Bonnie B's mind was reeling '_two Caroline forbes and two Elena Gilberts i wonder what else they will have in this big creepy house, it's not like i don't have enough trouble back home. As long as there's not two Damon's i'll be fine._

Bonnie flew out the car and danced all the way too the house screaming out "You guy's you will never guess what" Bonnie B got out the car and took a deep breath before following the excitable Bonnie into the big creepy house.

Bonnie M's POV

"Guys i met the other Bonnie and she's so nice-COME IN BONNIE" bonnie reluctantly stepped into the cozy looking kitchen

"Hi guys i'm Bonnie Bennett, nice to meet yas" Bonnie looked round to see the new Elena with gorgeous long blond hair that seemed almost silver and she had the most beautiful pair of blue eyes 'N_ow i know why bonnie is a little put out no one could compete with this girl she is on another scale. _

_A_lso seated at the kitchen table was the mysterious dark haired girl who seemed to be eyeing bonnie in a thoughtful manner, there was also a blonde all american guy there who looked vaguely familiar.

"B This is Elena Gilbert.." Bonnie gave her an 'i told you so' look "Merideth Sulez, and matthew honeycutt" Bonnie B wondered when she had gone from Bonnie B to just plain B, but said hi to everyone all the same.

They were all looking at her with a mixture of curiosity, suspicion and just out and out checking her out (that was all Matt), Bonnie B fidgeted nervously waiting for someone to start speaking luckily Bonnie had stopped bouncing up and down and was now sitting next to Elena explaining how they met.

"Well i was just sitting in my room one night, the moon was at it's highest and i couldn't sleep…" '_so this bonnie likes a bit of drama just like my very own Caroline' _Bonnie thought as she listened to the rest of her story

"…and then out of nowhere i feel this almighty power surrounding me so i stand up on my bed and yell WHO IS THERE I WILL NOT TOLERATE BEING DISTURBED LEAVE NOW" Bonnie B could see Bonnie's friends all roll their eyes '_she must do this often then' s_he thought Bonnie carried on as if her friends weren't all rolling there eyes at her tall story

"...And then i must have fell asleep and i dreamt of B here and i had this feeling that she needed someone, so when i woke up i decided to contact her" bonnie seemed to be coming down from her sugar rush as she rested her head on Elena's shoulder obviously worn out from her slightly over the top story.

"So _B" M_erideth said with an air of authority in her voice

"How did you get into Bonnie's dreams because…" and before she could finish Bonnie was up again

"Oh i forgot to tell you guy's B is a Powerful Bennett witch, she can do sooo much more than me isn't that cool?" she said while coming upto Bonnie B and squeezing her hand.

"So your a witch too? is that how you got into Bonnie's dream" Merideth was obviously the sensible one of the group the Bonnie B of the group _we may actually get on B_onnie thought before answering.

"Well i didn't know i was in Bonnie's dreams i had a dream of her lying on her bed and she was.."Bonnie looked towards the other Bonnie who was shaking her curls furiously

"….just looking at the ceiling and i thought she looked really sad, so i tried sending her a wave of calming power, but it seemed to freak her out then i woke up" Bonnie B said while looking nervously around the table, she was shocked that Elena hadn't spoken yet but she could practically hear the wheels turning in her head.

"And then i came here with a candle to try and contact her,' Bonnie said picking up the story, "and i did. I ended up in her mirror and we talked and i told her to come over and here she is, where are the other two anyway?" Bonnie B had whiplash listening to this girl talk she will have to get used to bonnie jumping from one thought to the other.

"There out getting _food" E_lena said with a pointed look to the new Bonnie, Bonnie M blushed and looked away.

"So, where do you come from B" Matthew asked and then Bonnie B finally realised why he looked familiar '_god he reminds me of Matt them all american good looks blonde hair, blue eyes he is a cutie just like my Matt'_

_"I_ come from Mystic Falls Virginia"

"Iv never heard of that place" Matt said confused.

"Well i checked my map and there was no Fells Church Virginia on it either so we think it's some sort of alternate universe or something. Does a lot of…..ah supernatural stuff happen round here?" Bonnie B didn't know how much they knew about vampires, werewolves, originals and hybrids so she didn't wanna spill an secrets so to speak.

"Something like that" Elena said but didn't elaborate

"Oh their here" Bonnie said jumping from her chair while simultaneously smoothing down her hair and checking her reflection in the microwave.

Bonnie B shot up too because she could feel two supernatural aura's one strong and one very very strong she immediately ran through all her spells ready to cast them at a moments notice.

But then her mind went blank when she noticed a tall dark haired pale man but something was wrong his eyes were Midnight black

"Damon….is that you?" and then he rushed at her and had his hand round her throat in less than a second.

**This was a bit longer than my other two, hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think as iv already said i am new at this so constructive criticism is welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Damon, what are you doing to her, put her down" Bonnie screeched to the black eyed vampire who was kitted out in his usual black on black with his trademark leather jacket.

"Red bird i could feel her power from across the field, who the hell is she and why is she here?" Damon says while tightening his grip on Bonnie B's throat who's face had started to go blue and spots danced in her eyes.

All of Bonnie B's spells finally came rushing to her mind and she hit damon with the biggest aneurism she could muster even stronger than what she uses on her damon.

'W_ait since when has he been my __damon, he's Elena's or Stefan's not mine _Bonnie B bought herself back into the moment and noticed that this Damon was a lot stronger than _the other D_amon so she kicked it up a notch.

When Damon started screaming in pain Bonnie rushed over to Bonnie B's side.

"B please stop your hurting him" Bonnie was looking at Bonnie B with those sparkling brown eyes and pouty pink mouth that made Bonnie B's heart melt reluctantly and slowly she let black eyes go but continued to glare at him

"Try that shit on me again dark eyes and i will happily drive a stake through your cold dead heart." Bonnie B stated with a smirk to rival _the other _Damon's

"Is that so little girl, how about i get my own stake and burn you on it" Damon said while shooting her a brilliant smile that was switched off as soon as it came, he then turned to Bonnie with an icy glare "Red bird can you please explain what is happening here"

Bonnie B propped an elbow on the sparkling kitchen counter while Bonnie retold the story to Damon and Stefan _i cannot believe it's Stefan and Damon they look soooo similar to the Mystic Fall's brothers but sooo much hotter with that Italian accent they got going on, _Bonnie B hoped that was the Caroline voice she carried around with her, but she was pretty sure it was all her '_fan-fucking-tastic!'_

_"_But we didn't realise quite how similar our lives were like i didn't know there was another Damon, can you imagine two Damon's" Bonnie's eyes seem to glaze over a which caused Damon to smirk while Elana looked pissed off _so maybe there was something going on with this Elena and Damon too_ Bonnie thought

_D_amon jerked his head round to face Bonnie B '_what the hell is old leather staring at, he's a lot freakier than my Damon' _with that Damon moved his head back round to look at Bonnie not before Bonnie B caught that signature smirk that both Damon's have perfected.

"How are we supposed to believe this new Bonnie….Stefan started before Bonnie jumped in "Stop calling her 'new Bonnie' she's called B" she said with a wink to Bonnie B

"My apologies 'B', as i was saying before i was interrupted how are we supposed to believe you are telling the truth?" Stefan asked and Bonnie B could tell that this Stefan was even more brooding than the Stefan back in Mystic Fall's '_god i hope they get to meet each other so they can realise just how wrinkly their foreheads really are'_

Bonnie B could have sworn she saw Damon smirk '_weird,' _Bonnie B pulled out her mobile phone and started scrolling through her pictures of her Caroline and Elana, then ones of Matt, Stefan, Jeremy.

There was even one of Damon, well the side of his face '_i'll have to delete that when i get home, don't want that psychotic vampire on my phone…he does have a real good side profile though' _Finally she showed them a picture of Tyler.

"Wait Tyler Lockwood?" Elena asked while flipping her hair over her slender shoulders '_seems someone doesn't like other people taking all the attention, how does this Bonnie put up with that?'_

"Yeah he's one of my best friends iv known him since i was in diapers, is there a Tyler here? why isn't he here?" Bonnie B asks while looking around as if he will pop up from behind the Cooker.

"He's not here because he's a werewolf and he does bad things" Elena said with tears in her eyes, both Salvatores rushed to Elena's side as soon as they seen her eyes mist over, Damon knocking little Bonnie on her ass on his way.

"Excuse you Damon" Bonnie B said picking up a red faced Bonnie, Damon gave Elena another once over before looking to Bonnie B

"Excuse you what?" Damon asked standing up and looming over Bonnie B trying to intimidate her which would have worked if she didn't have her Damon doing this to her on a daily basis

"You knocked bonnie on her ass, do you not think you should apologise" Bonnie B asked folding her arms across her chest in typical Damon defence move, Damon let out a humourless laugh

"Listen to me Bonnie Bennett, i don't care how you speak to _your _Damon but i will not have some little school girl witch tell me what to do" Damon sneered invading her personal space

Bonnie B let out her own laugh "you vampires will never learn will you" and with that Damon was flung against the kitchen top with a sharpened wooden chair leg pointing to his heart

"I thought i told you if you try any more shit with me i will drive one of these through your heart…..oh sorry i actually said cold dead heart, now we are all just trying to have a nice chat and get to know each other and you are making it quite difficult, so i suggest you sit down apologise to Bonnie then we can resume our conversation"

With that Bonnie B put the leg back on the chair and even pulled it out for Damon to sit on, Damon looked angry as hell like he wanted to snap her pretty little neck right there, while everyone else was staring at her with wide eye's Matt was trying to hide his face from Damon so he wouldn't see him laugh while giving Bonnie B the thumbs.

Reluctantly Damon turned to Bonnie "Did i hurt you little Red?" Damon asked looking genuinely concerned.

"No Damon i'm fine thank you" Bonnie said why a shy smile to the Black eyed psycho

"Well now we have that sorted, where were we?" Bonnie B asked looking around at the shocked faces and the slightly smug look on Bonnie's face _gosh she has it bad!_

"I think we were getting to know each other a bit more B" Merideth said finally looking over to Bonnie B with a sly smile _im definitely gunna get along with this one_

"so B, what else is a like in your world, are your Damon and stefan….ah….like us?" stefan asked nervously looking a more than a little uncomfortable

"Yeah the other Damon and Stefan are vampires there one hundred and forty-five give or take and they look pretty similar to you guys, it's really strange but my…i mean the other Damon's eyes are an icy blue total opposite from his" Bonnie B said not even bothering to look at the dark eyed Damon.

"Tell us a bit about your life B and we'll see if were the same" Bonnie says bouncing up and down on the couch next to Bonnie B, they have moved their 'party' to the living area

"Well…" Bonnie B hated having all the attention on her it made her uncomfortable "…im an only child, i live with my dad, my best friends are Elena and Caroline, Elena is with Stefan…"Bonnie B throws a smug look at Damon before continuing

"Caroline is with Tyler…the werewolf then there is Elena's brother Jeremy, Matt Donovan and Alaric Saltzman that pretty much concludes the scooby gang….oh wait then there is Damon who is all alone" she finishes with a smirk in his direction

They then start swapping stories and comparing their life, it seems like there are a lot similarities with this alternate reality, Bonnie B doesn't miss the looks that Elena shoots Stefan and Damon when Bonnie is telling her stories and they are listening intently not showing her any attention.

Elena then starts talking about a situation when she was in trouble to get the focus back on her _this Elena is so different to my Elana she seems like she is actually with both brothers thats just wrong on so many levels and so like Katherine _both Stefan and Damon flew up from there seat on the couch.

"What do you know about Katherine" Damon says with his hands balled into fists at his side.

"Did you just read my mind" Bonnie B asked in pure outrage, of all the things that her damon had done he has never once got into her head

"Yes i did, now what were you saying about Katherine?" Bonnie B could feel her face getting hotter she threw up some mind blocks her grams taught her to use and started shouting profanities to Damon, making sure he couldn't hear but he was just waiting for her to answer his question

"Well i was just thinking how its strange how this Elena seems to be…..to have romantic feelings for both Salvators which then got me thinking about Katherine" Bonnie shrugs who looks at Bonnie who's eyes were as big as saucers

"So u know Katherine too?" Bonnie asks looking shocked "are you guy's friends?"

"No not really, she is the one that changed the Salvatores then she came to town wreaking havoc after pretending to be encased in some magical tomb, which we opened and found out she wasn't in there, but along the way she has helped us out a bit but its always to save her self from Klaus" Bonnie B finished already bored of retelling her life story

"Wait there is a klaus in your world too" Merideth asked with a surprised look on her face

So Bonnie spent the next hour telling them of everything that had happened since the day Stefan first stepped foot in town to this morning, and also found out the story of the "others" from the day Stefan started at fells church high to date, it was an overload of information, but one this she was sure of was that this Damon is worse than the other Damon is.

Bonnie B could not believe that this Elena had gone from being a normal human to a vampire to a spirit then some sort of angel with all these kinds of wings then back to a normal mortal, Elena seemed smug when she found out that my Elana was still just a normal girl and hadn't gone through all that she had gone through

_it seems this Elena is an attention seeking bitch i know my Elena can be a bit selfish but this girl takes it to the extreme._

_"_Well it was lovely meeting…..most of you, but i really must get back my dad will be worried sick and my friends might need me" Bonnie B said while getting up from the couch and stretching

"Wait are you not staying for a while, i thought you might be able to help me with the….._witch stuff" _Bonnie said but Bonnie B knew she really meant the get Damon to notice me stuff

"Don't worry Bon's i will come back and see you soon, maybe this weekend as long as all is quiet on the Klaus front" Bonnie B said while bending down to give Bonnie a quick hug

"So where can i get a couple of candles in this joint" Bonnie says with a smirk

**so there is another chapter i promise to work on my punctuation and such i hope your still enjoying it, just so you know i cant really remember the books so the characters may be a little ooc, also im not really following either of the story lines as this story is just going to be about Bonnie B helping bonnie grow as a witch and also grow as a person. Also i just got myself a beta so my chapters should be better from now on, thank again for all the reviews i really appreciate it. **

**Much Love Queen K**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and for all the people who are reading this, it's a short chapter but it is just a bridge for the weekend in Fells Church! Thanks to all the reviews. Also my big sis read my story and loved it (well she said she did anyway) which makes my day! Lastly a big thank you to my Beta Ditchpeach for helping me sort out all my chapters. Well on with the story**

**Chapter 5**

_Bonnie B's POV_

_Well that was some crazy shit! _as soon as Bonnie 'appeared' in her room her mind was buzzing with all she had learnt; it was nine pm and she felt warn out, she seemed to be able to use a lot more power in Fells Church without getting her nose bleeds, but she felt out of it when she got back home.

She checked her phone and she had fifteen missed calls from Caroline eight from Elena, two from stefan and surprisingly a text from Psycho D, "Where the hell are you Judgey you have been AWOL all day…" she closed her phone and looked at herself in the mirror, she was still the same girl she left but she felt different.

Yes, she still had on the earth green coloured top and her favourite jeans (which she had for two years but she just could not part with them) and her hair was wavy as was the norm but she felt so different. She decided she would let Caroline take her shopping tomorrow she needed a new look to go with the new Bonnie.

She decided to give Caroline a call back to make sure there wasn't an emergency, so she picked up her phone and pressed the number one button and waited for the dial tone Caroline picked up halfway through the first ring

"Where the hell are you Bonnie Sheila Bennet.." Uh oh she knew she was in trouble when she was getting 'middle named'

"Erm I…" but she was cut of my her still ranting blonde friend

"We have been worried sick, you told Stefan that you wanted to go see another witch and then we couldn't get in touch with you for hours, where the hell have you been?" Caroline said, trying to use her grown up voice but still sounding shaken

"Are you at the boarding house?" she said tiredly

"of course"

"ill be there in a few" And with that Bonnie hung up, not looking forward to retelling this story.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie walked in the house like she owned the place, she looked around to see Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler,Stefan and Damon looking at her with expectant faces '_oh shit! how do you tell these people that the all have 'doubles' in an alternative universe and the most of them are either mean, selfish or just plane crazy'?_

"Well?" Caroline said waiting for some explanation.

"Well what?" Bonnie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where have you been Bonnie? we have been worried sick. You told Stefan that you may be going to see a witch friend then you completely fall off the face of the earth" Caroline finishes standing up crossing her arms.

"I think you all need to sit down. I have something to tell you" Bonnie said, making her way to the love seat to sit by herself '_Always sitting on this thing by myself. I should probably pick a new spot' _Bonnie thought, settling down to start her story.

_"_So i met the other witch I told stefan about, her name is Bonnie McCullough and she lives in Fells Church and she has a group of friends like us" '_A little to much like us if you ask me'_

And so Bonnie told them the story, her meeting of the Fells Church gang leaving the biggest details till last.

"And the Blonde haired beauty of their world is going out with none other than Stefan-Stefan Salvator, and i believe she is also romantically involved with his brother Damon…"

Bonnie kept her head down as she conveyed this part of the story, she didn't need to look to see that the two brothers were having a silent conversation and that Elena was looking at her feet sheepishly.

"So she's sleeping with both brothers…how very Katherine of her" Caroline pointed out trying to ease the tension.

"Let me get this straight, you went to an alternative universe and met all our doubles, and my double was a dick with black eyes?" Damon double checked with an unbelieving glance at Bonnie.

"Yes that's exactly what happened. listen the other Bonnie was such a sweetheart. I have to go back and help her!" Bonnie said averting her eyes from Damon's intense glare and looked to the understanding Salvatore.

"She needs help, and after spending time with her and her friends.." Bonnie casts a quick look to Damon…"She needs all the help she can get" Bonnie tried to convince Stefan before looking towards her best friends for back up.

"But Bonnie we have no idea who these people are. I don't feel comfortable letting you go off with them alone, who know's what will happen to you" Elena tries to reason with her looking concerned.

"Elena most of them are good people, really. The only one I have a problem with is Damon.." at this Damon shot out of his seat.

"Why? what have I done?" Damon said looking incensed.

"Not everything revolves around you Damon. I meant the other one, he is such a dick, I would love to stick a stake through his heart but unfortunately there are people that love him" Bonnie huffs annoyed

"It's hard not to love me Bennett'" Damon states sarcastically happy that _he _wasn't the one that pissed her off this time.

"Anyway' Bonnie continues as if Damon hadn't even spoke "I'm going over again this weekend"

"No you are not missy, we know nothing about the others, your not going alone. I'm going with you" Caroline states getting up making her way over to Bonnie.

"Fine you can come, it will be good having someone with me" Bonnie didn't miss the fact that Elena didn't offer to go as well '_she probably wants to spend some alone time with the brothers' _

"I cant wait to meet everyone, especially the other Caroline, i wonder if she is as fierce as me..." Caroline asks, snapping her fingers.

Bonnie M POV

As soon as B was gone Bonnie started to feel lonely. She didn't even get any help with her Damon situation '_i do hope she can make it back this weekend'_

"So what did you guys think of B, she's so feisty isn't she, and strong" She said with a quick look to Damon.

"I don't like her, there is something off about her" Damon said scowling at Bonnie.

"You only don't like her because she doesn't take any of your shit, I happen to like her and i look forward to getting to know her better" Stefan said with a small smile on his face

"I agree with Damon," Elena said getting to her feet and pacing 'we don't know anything about this girl she could be dangerous" Elena finishes with a pointed look at Bonnie.

_'She's only saying that because Stefan likes her she hates the thought of losing either of the Salvatore's' _ Bonnie thought bitterly.

"Well i like her, i think she could be a good friend' Merideth agreed with Bonnie placing a calming hand on the red head's. Matt nodded his agreement.

"Me too, and she's easy on the eyes" Matt says with a smirk.

"I cant wait for her to come back this weekend, i hope she brings more pictures too. Blue eyed Damon is hot!" Bonnie had a dream like look on her face and Damon looked pissed off!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bonnie B POV

Bonnie and Caroline were shopping at the mall and decided to stop at the coffee shop for their vanilla lattes.

"So what's Fells Church like? What kind of clothes will i need?" Caroline asked taking a big swig of her latte.

"It's really old fashioned, like stepping back into the nineties, i swear i saw a walkman on the coffee table" Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Well we have to rock up looking extra fabulous then" Caroline said with a thoughtful look. "I cant wait to meet the other me, even though Bonnie said she's a bitch I'm sure I will bring out her better side"

"Caroline how many times do i have to tell you, we are going to help Bonnie get Damon. Or at least get enough confidence to find another guy. Damon is really into Elena though. I think it will be pointless trying to get them together so we'll focus on building up her confidence." Bonnie said taking a bite of her chocolate chip muffin.

"I'll bring all my 'Girl Power' DVD's to help then"

"Don't bother I think there still working with VHS!" Bonnie laughs at the appalled look on Caroline's face.

The two girls leave the coffee shop and resume there shopping spree.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie was lying on her bed waiting for Caroline to come over so they could make their way to Fells Church. Bonnie had contacted the other Bonnie to let her know she would be coming over this weekend and she will be bringing Caroline. The red head was jumping up and down on her bed when Bonnie confirmed she would be coming and with a new friend.

Bonnie couldn't help but think about the similarities between herself and the other Bonnie, she wasn't quite as excitable as her but she was just as loyal and optimistic , both would do anything for their friends and family and that's why Bonnie felt the urge to help her

'_it seem's all Bonnie's are destined to be used and abused by their friends' _Wow how bitter did that thought sound, Bonnie mused getting up from her bed and making sure she had everything packed.

Caroline and Bonnie were going to be staying with Mrs Flowers at the boarding house. Bonnie, knowing that Mrs Flowers was a witch, made up a little witchy gift bag for taking them in.

Bonnie heard the front door open so she picked up her weekend bag and made her way down the stairs.

"Hey Care" Bonnie said placing her bag on the floor.

"Hey Bon's, I just got a text from Lena. She asked us to go to the boarding house first so she can say goodbye" Caroline said rolling her baby blues.

"Yeah that's fine, i can do the spell there anyway. Stefan will have everything i need".

With that Bonnie picked up her bag and the best friends made their way over to the boarding house.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The whole gang was there to wish them well on their trip.

"Were only going for the weekend guy's, it's no big deal" Bonnie said while giving all her friends hugs.

"We know, it's just we haven't spent a weekend away from each other in ages" Elena said bringing both girls in a bone crunching hug.

"…And we were talking last night" Elena gestured to Stefan and Damon "And we think you should take one of them with you. You said yourself how crazy the other Damon is you might need protecting"

"What do you think i am, chopped liver" Caroline fumed "I'm a vampire and Bonnie is a bad ass witch, we got this"

"Your a baby vamp Barbie and this guy is five hundred years old. He could swat you like a fly." Damon said making his way to the bar and pouring himself a big glass of whisky.

Bonnie turned to Damon a smirk set on her lips and froze him on the spot while Caroline rushed over with a stake aimed at his heart "You were saying….." Bonnie said looking smug and releasing Damon from his paralysis.

Damon downed the brown liquid and made his way over to Bonnie.

"Were only thinking about you Bonnie" Damon said looking sincere. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him _'since when does Damon call me Bonnie and when did he start to care?'_

When Bonnie didn't say anything Damon clapped his hands together "Thats settled then, Judgey, Barbie and me…." Damon was cut off when Bonnie started to protest. "Why does it have to be you? why cant it be Stefan?" Bonnie asked arms folded.

"Because he will be staying here to look after the fair Elena, Come on judgey, it will be fun" Damon did the eye thing he does when he is trying to get his own way.

"Fine Damon, you can come, but your better not piss me off or get in my way. I'm going to be watching other Damon and i cant be babysitting you too!" she said in defeat.

"Good now give me five minutes to pack then we can get out of here" Damon said zooming up the stairs.

'_what have I got myself into' _Bonnie thought plopping on the couch.

Damon's POV

'_Wow that was too easy, I thought it would have taken hours to ware the little witch down' _Damon thought while packing his overnight bag.

Damon could not wait to meet this other Elena she sounding sexy, and if she was happy to mess with her boyfriends brother he was sure she'll be happy to mess around with someone with his face and who isn't her boyfriends brother.

All packed and ready to go Damon made his way downstairs.

"Now kids you know the rules, no sex, drugs or rock & role while daddy Damon is away" Damon said with a look to Stefan.

"Ha Ha, now please be on your best behaviour around Bonnie. Don't wind her up and please don't do anything stupid" Stefan said his brow even more worried than usual.

'_God how does he always get the girl? he is such a bore! They all should want the sexy, fun one, but instead they fall for the seventeen year old granddad' _ Damon ignored him and looked at Bonnie

"Okay witchy, get your juju going"

Bonnie simply rolled her eyes, took Caroline's and Damon's outstretched hands and started chanting her spell. '_damn she looks good when she is doing magic. Shame she always has to open her mouth and ruin it.' _Damon thought as they disappeared.

**Thanks again to all the reviews and for the people who are reading the story. I have chapter seven partially written so it should be up tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bonnie teleported them to the front door of the boarding house as she thought is would be rude to just pop up into someone's home. She looked around to make sure Caroline and Damon were still with her. They were but they both looked a little shaken.

"Sorry about that guys it can make you feel a little sick" she said looking guilty.

"A little? I feel like i'm going to throw up my breakfast and i don't think tall blonde and sexy is quite as good coming up then it was going down!" Damon said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Your disgusting." Caroline said rubbing her stomach.

Bonnie ignored them both and lifted her hand to knock on the door but as she did the door flew open and all she could see was red as something jumped into her arms.

"You came, you really came, I'm so happy to see you again" Bonnie pulled away put kept hold of her hand.

"You must be Caroline. It's so nice to meet you." Bonnie said offering Caroline her other hand. "You too Bonnie" Caroline said with a smile.

"Bonnie, this is Damon." Bonnie B said pointing to Damon who had his back to the trio "I know we didn't ask if it was okay, but he wouldn't let us come without him"

Damon turned round and Bonnie let out a small gasp '_He's even more gorgeous in real life' _Bonnie thought her cheeks getting slightly hotter.

Damon made his way to Bonnie, took her small hand and kissed the knuckles "Well aren't you a beauty. I can see why your called Bonnie." '_he didn't try that line on me' _Bonnie B thought bitterly then had to check herself, why would she care if he tried to hit on her or not.

"It's nice to meet you Damon" Bonnie said blushing harder.

"Come in all of you, everyones here" she said, reluctantly letting go of Damon's hand.

"I cant wait to meet the other Caroline" Caroline said excitedly picking up her bags and bursting through the door. "She's not here Caroline, she's gone away for a few weeks with her parents"

"Oh well i'll just see her next time" Caroline said shrugging her shoulders and following Bonnie inside.

When they entered the den there was shocked faces all round '_i do love to make an entrance' _Damon thought with a smug look on his face.

"Guys this is Caroline and the Other Damon. He didn't want the girls coming alone so he came too. Isn't that romantic?" Bonnie says looking at Damon with a dreamy look on her face.

Bonnie B had to hide her scoff he probably only came to see if he could have a go with this Elena.

Elena was the first to make her way over to Damon, hand extended "Hi Damon, Im Elena-Elena Gilbert, it's so nice to meet you." Bonnie intercepted Damon before he could shake her hand.

'_She is not going to get her claws into this Damon as well' _Bonnie thought, leading Damon away from her Blonde best friend and towards the couch. "Damon, Caroline this is the gang; Merideth, Matt, Stefan and Damon…god this is going to be so confusing" she finished while Damon and Caroline said their hello's.

Black eyed Damon was glaring at Blue eyed Damon who seemed to be taking it all in his stride.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie B, Caroline and Damon were shown to their rooms Caroline's and Bonnie's were next to each other's while Damon's was on the third floor.

"So what do you think of everyone?" Bonnie asks caroline while she was unpacking her bag.

"Bonnie is too cute, Damon, Stefan and Matt HOT, HOT, HOT! I'm not to sure about Merideth and Elena seems like a big slut" Caroline says truthfully while lounging on the bed.

"I agree, though not with the Damon being hot comment, he's a grade A arse hole!" Bonnie finished sitting down next to Caroline on the bed.

"I think we need to get started straight away helping Bonnie, she's too nice we need to get some fierceness in her!"

"Hold your horses Care, I wanna help her with her magic first. When i first got a hold of my magic that is when my confidence soared. We just need to get Bonnie in control of her powers" Bonnie said standing up from the bed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"So what do you think of Damon and Caroline" Bonnie asked finally sitting down on the couch.

"Damon seems nice" Elena said before anyone else can reply.

"You didn't even talk to him Elena!" Bonnie said annoyed that she is trying to talk another Salvatore.

"Well i think Caroline seem's really nice, she will be a breath of fresh air. Did you see her clothes? I'm going to have to get some tips from her" Merideth said trying to change the subject.

"I personally don't know if two Damon's will be a good thing.." Matt said looking thoughtful.

"Do not start with me Mutt, after meeting that blue eyed neanderthal I am ready to start ripping out throats again.

"That's enough Damon, Bonnie has been looking forward to the Mystic Falls lot coming over so please don't ruin this for her." Stefan said the voice of reason as always.

"So what is there to eat around here?" Blue eyed Damon said sitting on the couch next to bonnie with a sly wink.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Bonnie and Caroline made their way down the stairs only to walk into an awkward situation. Bonnie was sandwiched between the two Damon's looking like a kid at christmas while Elena glared at her and the Damon's glared at each other.

"So Bonnie," Blue eye's started "B told me that your a witch too"

"Yeah but i'm not as strong as B. I wouldn't be able to teleport myself, let alone with two other people to another dimension, she's so good" Bonnie finished with a smile in Bonnie B's direction.

"Thats nonsense Bonnie. When I'm finished with you, you will be a powerful witch, no one will be able to mess with you!" Bonnie B says with a quick look at Elena.

"Bonnie would you like to show me and B around your town?" Caroline said raising from her seat.

"Sure, let me just run upstairs and get changed, it's a bit chilly for this outfit." Bonnie said looking down and her white flowing skirt and yellow boob tube top.

Caroline flopped back down on the couch and Bonnie ran upstairs to get ready and the two Damon's glared at one another.

"So hot Italian Damon, How long have you been in Fells Church?" Caroline asked trying to break the tension.

Dark eyes looked towards Caroline and smiled '_wow I don't blame Bonnie, this guy is so hot it's untrue, i thought black eyes would be creepy but he is definitely working them' _Caroline thought, she was glad she was a vampire because human Caroline would be as red as Bonnie's hair.

"I have been here for just over a year now, and although a lot of supernatural things happen, i must admit that this is the most bizarre" he stated flatly.

"And your just sticking around trying to steal your little brothers girlfriend, bit creepy dude" Blue eyes says with a smirk.

"Ms Bennett informed us that you are doing the same thing with a zero success rate, my princess is in love with me, i believe yours is only your friend" Damon says leaning back against the couch.

Blue eyes turned to glare at Bonnie.

"I know a lost cause when I see one and your plot to get your 'princess' will have you falling flat on your face" Damon says making his way over to the bar and pouring himself a large drink '_may as well make myself at home'_

Before Damon could even take a drink, the other Damon had him pinned to the ground hand around his throat.

"Listen to me child, do not speak of things that you have no idea about. Our lives and looks may be similar but that does not mean that i will make the same mistakes as you. From what i hear Elena merely puts up with you because she is dating your brother, none of the others seem to care one bit. I know Ms Bennett cant stand you where as my Bonnie is very fond of me" Damon taunts his fangs exposed.

'_Shit so this is what it feels like to be Stefan, not cool' _"Bonnie loves me really, she just hasn't realised yet" Damon said with a smirk.

"Okay guy's break it up" Bonnie B calls, already regretting bringing Damon along.

When neither of the men moved Bonnie decided to use a bit of power. She lifted Damon off Blue eyes and pinned him against one wall, while pinning the other to the opposite wall.

"Play nice boys, i don't want to have to take you both down"

"And what can you do to me? I am over five hundred years old, i will rip…." Dark eyes fell too the floor clutching his head.

"You may be five hundred years old but I am a bad ass witch who is used to dealing with cocky vampires. I could easily take you down and i would enjoy every second of it!" she said crossing her arms across her chest. "No more fighting. Do i make myself clear?"

She let the _Demons _go and awaited their answer.

"I answer to no one, especially a school girl" and then dark eyes was gone.

"He is such a dick, but he is soooo hot." Caroline gushed looking at the spot he disappeared from. "No offence Elena"

"None taken. He just gets a little highly strung he'll calm down in a few hours, he's just not used to people standing up to him" Elena said from the couch.

At that moment Bonnie came dancing down the stairs, "I heard shouting what did i miss?"

"Just Bonnie handing Damon his ass. you look cute Bonnie" Caroline said standing up from the couch.

"So lets go explore" Bonnie B states taking Caroline and Bonnie by the arms, it's time to give little Bonnie a confidence boost.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you soooo much for all my review's, I can't believe i have 40 and it's not even been on a week! I'm off work over the weekend so i should could it updated a few times then! Big Big thank you to Ditch my beta who picks up all my silly mistakes and helps me make the chapters flow. I love writing this story it's so much fun getting in all the guy's heads, especially Book Bonnie she's to cute! I got an anonymous review from someone saying they have written a story similar to this, i would love to read what you have done so get it posted asap ;o)**

**well on with chapter 8**

**Chapter 8**

The two Bonnie's and Caroline took a walk into town: a town very much like Mystic Falls, quaint with lots of greenery. Bonnie B felt completely at ease as she strolled past all the Fells Church residents. Caroline was thinking how boring it was and how she hoped Bonnie planned on showing her some clothes shops.

"Oh and this is Elsie's shop, she has the cutest clothes." Bonnie said excitedly. "Now your talking Bon." Caroline said dragging the Bonnie's into the shop.

Caroline's jaw dropped when she seen the shop "Im not being funny B but this looks like a place where Grams would shop. It's all flowery and witchy, we'll never find you an outfit to woo Damon in here…we're leaving" Caroline said dragging the two Bonnie's back out of the shop just as Elsie came over to greet them.

Bonnie B yanked her arm out of Caroline's grasp "Caroline Isabel Forbes, that was so rude"

"She'll get over it" Caroline shrugged.

"Bonnie please can you take us somewhere a little more fashionable? We have compulsion on our side and you need some new clothes." Bonnie B glared at Caroline who just shrugged it off.

Bonnie B looked to Bonnie to see if she needed to console her but she looked deep in thought "You are so right Caroline and i know just the place." Bonnie held her arms out for the two girls and they headed to the mall.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

'_I cant believe there are two Damon's in the same town at the same time. This is not going to end well.' _Stefan made his way back into the den after showing Matt and Merideth out.

"I cant believe there are two Damon's" Elena said as Stefan took his seat next to her.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Stefan said turning to face her '_it's bad enough having to share her with my brother, I hope I don't have to share her with a man that looks just like my brother…I wonder if she would feel attracted to the other me' _Stefan shook the bitter thoughts out of his mind.

"So what do you think of the Blue eyed Damon?" Stefan asked not wanting to know the answer but he couldn't seem to help himself.

"He seems nice, a lot less intense than our Damon, it will be nice to get to know him better."

'_I'd like to know him a lot better.' _ she thought with a smile but then when she looked into her true loves green eyes she felt the familiar feeling of guilt. How could she be thinking about this, was it not enough that she was breaking his heart by being in love with Damon, she now wants to add Damon's twin into the mix '_No i wont do it, i cant do it to him again'_

Elena and Stefan were so deep in thought that they didn't notice Blue eyed Damon come into the den and drop on the comfy love seat.

"So what is there to do around here" Damon asked already bored of this small town and feeling the need to hunt.

"Not a lot" Elena said with a giggle. '_Since when did Elena giggle?' _Stefan mused.

"Well, where did the girls go?" Damon asked standing up.

"Into town, they said something about shopping." Stefan said "Why don't we go out and hunt? We can get to know each other better."

"Yeah why not…But I'm not killing woodland creatures, it's just too cruel." Damon said with a laugh. Stefan just rolled his eyes and bent to give Elena a goodbye kiss. '_It seems they're more similar than i'd first thought.' _Stefan thought, leading Damon through the old fashioned house to the back door.

Elena was left alone to her thoughts.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

The girls spent a few hours shopping, buying enough clothes to replace Bonnie's old wardrobe. She was so excited about one particular outfit that she wore it out of the store; It was a cute brown jumper with yellow and white stripes along the bust and a yellow pocket, teamed with some ripped jeans and a pair of brown ballet flats.

They also went to the Hairdressers, her hair now fell straight down her back with a cute fringe.

Bonnie felt like a new woman and wanted to show the whole world. Caroline and Bonnie B were happy because Bonnie's confidence had all ready doubled just from a new wardrobe.

"I cant believe how fierce I look girls" Bonnie said giggling she loved Caroline's fashion sense and vocabulary.

"Yeah you look amazing Bon." Caroline agreed with a smile. she really liked this Bonnie, she was so much like her Bonnie that she couldn't _not_ love her.

"Come on, lets grab a drink. All this shopping has done me in." Bonnie B said looking for the nearest Coffee shop. She loved both Bonnie and Caroline but they were far too hyper for her liking. She just wanted to sit down and breathe for a minute.

"We're not finished yet Bonnie Bennett! We still have nails and facials to do" Caroline said with a stern look. Bonnie let out a squeal of excitement, and Bonnie B let out a groan.

"Look, I'll go sit and grab a drink and you two can bond over nails and facials. " Bonnie bargained hoping to be let off the hook.

"Fine" both girls said together then turned on their heels and headed to beauty and beyond.

Bonnie B was glad to have a little peace. She went to the nearest coffee shop, ordered a bottle of water and a chocolate chip cookie and sat by the window to people watch.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Black eyed Damon's POV

'_How dare that cheap carbon copy of me try and make me look like a fool in front of my dark princes and my little bird?' _ Damon thought, flying around town in his crow form looking for a meal.

He spotted a tall red head sitting on a bench chatting on her mobile and thought she'd be tasty. He soared down from the trees and transformed back to his human form.

He sat on the bench next to the red head and noticed she had an engagement ring on. '_Ahh a challenge'. _ He thought, turning his full attention and charm on the red head next to him who had just ended her call.

"I think you dropped this" Damon held out the lady's handbag he'd just swiped from her other side.

"Thanks" she said not paying him attention.

'_I'm going to have to do this the easy way…..shame' "_Look at me" Damon demanded.

The girl looked at him and instantly got lost in his eyes.

"You will accompany me behind this tree and you will allow me to drink my fill of your blood" Damon compelled her.

"I will follow you and let you drink my blood." The red head repeated, standing up and following a smirking Damon behind the tree.

Once Damon had his fill and compelled the girl to forget they met, he went for a walk around town. He let his thoughts wonder to Elena and the new Damon. '_My dark princess was so quick to greet blue eyes that she let her thoughts slip, i cant believe she wants to add him as well, like we are toys she can play with.'_

_'It's bad enough I come second to my little brother, I refuse to share her with some cocky baby vamp, even if he looks just like me.'_ Damon hated that the new Bonnie brought him along, he was nothing but trouble.

'_My little red bird's thoughts were all jumbled when he spoke to her. She normally only has thoughts for me. That will have to change.' _Damon stopped at that thought as he caught the new Bonnie sitting in a window by herself.

'It's time to find out whats really going on here' Damon made his way into the coffee shop to question the witch.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Meanwhile Bonnie and Caroline were getting pampered in Beauty and Beyond.

"I could get used to this" Bonnie giggled.

"You should Bonnie, as they say in the ads 'Your worth it''. Caroline laughed, adjusting the cucumbers on her eyes.

"I'm so glad B decided to come and help me, I wish you guys could stay forever" Bonnie said looking down and her beige coloured nails she just had painted.

"Don't worry Bonnie we will come and visit you all the time, even after we have hooked you and Damon up." Caroline said taking one of her cucumbers off to wink at Bonnie. She didn't miss the pink tinge to her cheeks as she replaced the slice.

"Oh i don't know about that, he's in love with Elena and I could never compete with her. She's soooo beautiful, she always gets the guys." Bonnie confided, her heart breaking a little.

"Pish posh, you can have any guy you want. You are beautiful Bonnie, inside and out and don't let anyone tell you any different. And if they do I'll get them for ya." caroline promised with a laugh.

Bonnie was having so much fun with her new friend so wished she could go and see their life in Mystic Falls. '_It must be perfect there.' _She sighed, covering her eyes with her own cucumber slices.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Stefan and Damon were walking in the old wood and Damon had to put all his powers into his bright blue eyes as it was a lot denser in these woods than he is used to.

"So" Stefan started

"So" Damon repeated, feeling uncomfortable being with a Stefan that was so different yet so familiar.

"How were you turned?" Stefan blurted "B said that it was Katherine but she didn't want to tell us your full story as it wasn't hers to tell" '_thats Judgey all over' _Damon thought, deciding there was no harm in telling this Stefan what happened.

"In the summer of 1864 she came to stay with us because her father was travelling" Damon retold knowing this is where this little trip would have ended up "She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seem and she romanced both of us. Shortly afterward I discovered what she was and was amazed. I loved what she was, embraced it even. I'd never met a woman like her - so brash and worldly- it didn't take long for me to fall in love with her."

"When she offered her blood i took it and when she asked for mine i gave it willingly." Damon stopped to clear his throat, glancing over at stefan from the corner of his eye, only to find his eyes on the trees ahead of them.

"My brother however needed to be compelled into giving and receiving blood. He was afraid of Katherine you see, afraid of the monster under the surface. After she told him she was a vampire any feelings he may have had for her were gone forever. SO in order to keep him she compelled him into loving her."

"I understand why he was afraid, we were both taught to fear what she was but i would have done anything for her." He took a deep breath and went on.

"We all danced around each other that summer; she played us against each other and we let her. It was malicious, Stefan and I loved each other, were best friends. But the summer had to end; the towns people started to talk- to plan. They knew of the vampires in town and decided to take them out."

Stefan nodded and slowed his pace so he wouldn't lose damon in the trees. The new Damon wasn't really paying attention to where he was going- it was like he was back in Mystic Falls, back in 1864.

"Katherine was suspect. So were a few of her friends but she wasn't afraid of what might happen. Stefan was convinced that our father would protect her, protect us from harm for our very association with her kind but i knew that would never happen. His pride wouldn't allow it and i was right. One night, near the end of August, our father, who was part of the towns council against vampires, fed us vervain at dinner."

"He knew that Katherine would feed from one of us before the night was over, was counting on it even. When she fed from Stefan and collapsed my brother went out to get help; my brother believed that our father would spare her but Stefan was wrong, father used the opportunity to take her from us."

"The founding families were on a vampire hunt that night and they got almost all of them, sealing them in a church and burning it to the ground. Or so we thought at the time. Stefan and I tried to save Katherine but were caught by our father and shot dead on sight." Damon finished. He vamp to a stop, looking up at Stefan who had a look of compassion in his forest green eyes that matched his brothers.

"And then what happened? Unless it's too much for you to talk about; I understand if you don't want to talk about it anymore Damon." Stefan wanted to know but not at the expense of his brother. He put a comforting hand on Damon's shoulder, rubbing circles into his skin.

'_He hasn't done that since we were human. Wait what am I thinking? this isn't my Stefan' _Damon shook the thought off and carried on walking through the woods, his face emotionless.

"And then we woke up at Emily Bennett's hut, Bonnie's great, great, great…. someone. She gave us our day walking rings" He says looking at his ring.

"She was the one that explained that Katherine was dead and we must either feed or die. I decided that without Katherine I would rather die. Stefan however didn't want to die or leave me to die so he forced me to feed" Damon turned his icy glare to Stefan but had to change the look as soon as he seen Stefan's face.

"It seems both of us wronged our big brother." Stefan said with a complete look of sorrow "Damon I apologise profusely for what happened to you; I have gone through this life regretting what I did to my brother and I'm sure yours has done the same."

Damon was touched, he had heard his own brother say the same words but it seemed different coming from this one. never one to be over emotional Damon ignored Stefan's apology and continued.

"And then it turned out the bitch wasn't even in the tomb in the first place and to top it all off she never loved us….well me. I spent one hundred and forty five years trying to free that cold hearted bitch and she didn't give a fuck, that shit stings" Damon said with a humourless laugh.

"Anyway enough about me and my sob story; whats your story?" Damon asked interested to get to know this Stefan.

"Well it's pretty much the same as yours, other than the fact that Katherine led us to believe that she stepped into the sun. We found her dress, her lapis ring, a smell of burning flesh and a letter asking us to look after and love each other because she did it too bring us together. it didn't work though" Stefan finished a look towards Damon "That night we ended up killing each other, literally and we have been stuck in this life ever since"

Damon and Stefan carried on walking and talking getting to know each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bonnie sat in the coffee shop staring out the window when she seen the Fells Church Damon walk past. "Great" she muttered to herself ,hoping he would keep walking.

No such luck, he entered the coffee shop and made his way over to the witch.

"Hello witch." He said sitting down in the chair opposite her.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked Calmly taking a sip of her water.

"I Just a want to have a little talk with you."

"About…" Bonnie was annoyed, all she wanted was a bit of peace.

"About why you and your friends are really here in Fells Church"

Damon stated staring deeply into her eyes "See, I really don't believe your here to help Bonnie."

"You know you cant compel me right?" Bonnie said raising a skeptical brow.

"I am fully aware of that, thank you, so why are you really here?" Damon inquired just as persistent as the blue eyed Damon.

"Well as I told you all the other night, I had a dream about Bonnie she looked sad, I felt a pull to help her and here I am to save the day" Bonnie said with a twisted smile.

"And why do you think you feel a connection to her?" Damon asked leaning forward in his seat.

"I guess it's because our lives are so similar; we're both coming up to our eighteenth birthday which is when our power really starts to grow. Maybe we need to help each other with the power" Bonnie said looking thoughtful.

It was the first time that Bonnie actually thought about it but she was sure that was the answer.

"Why did you bring the others? Why did you bring _Damon?_" Damon said trying to understand why this blue eyed Damon suddenly came into their lives trying to take his maidens.

"Because he's an ass and he wouldn't let us come alone. Listen Damon, whats with all the questions?" Bonnie said getting angry. '_I wonder if I can give him an aneurism without anyone noticing' _She mused looking around the coffee shop for onlookers. "I just wanna help Bonnie; how we do It doesn't concern you."

"What happens to my little red bird concerns me." Damon was getting annoyed with the witches attitude.

"So she's your red bird now? I didn't realise you were a couple" Bonnie makes sure her smirk stay in place as she teases him.

"If you knew what I've done for her, what I will do for her, you would understand how I can claim her"

"But do you care about her Damon?" Bonnie asked softening slightly to the Dark eyed vampire.

'_If only you knew Bonnie, if only you knew.' _Damon thought, neither confirming nor denying anything.

"Just know that if you do anything to hurt her, you will not be returning to your safe little life in mystic falls" and with that he was gone.

'_This may be easier than I thought' _Bonnie B thought getting her newly bought mobile out of her pocket and dialling Bonnie.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Elena decided to go over and see Merideth as soon as the boarding house was empty.

"Hey Mere" Elena called, opening the front door and walking into her friends house.

"Hey Lena, whats up?" Merideth said turning the T.V off and facing Elena who had just plopped down on the couch across from her. She was surprised Elena would come over; they'd just seen each other at the boarding house.

"What do you think about the Mystic Falls lot?" Elena asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Well," Merideth floundered as she hadn't really given it much thought. "I think Bonnie and Caroline seem really nice. Bonnie doesn't take any crap which I admire and I think Damon is a toned down version of our Damon…..a little less intense" Merideth told her honestly.

"I feel drawn to him Mere" Elena said looking only a little ashamed at her behaviour "I just cant help myself; I feel a connection with him. It's no where near as much as the one I've got with Stefan, but closer to the one I have with Damon"

"Elena I have kept quiet about this because you are my friend, but this has to stop. It was bad enough when you were fooling around with Damon….something both Bonnie and I know about by the way. You cant just keep throwing yourself at different men, think what it's doing to Stefan" Merideth said getting sick of her best friends inability to pick a brother and stick to that choice.

"What? You both know?" Elena was confused. She was sure that the stolen kisses she shared with Damon were secret.

"Yes and I'm pretty sure Stefan's knows as well. You cant keep doing this to him Elena, it's not fair, you need to grow up and pick one" Merideth was trying to get through to her blonde friend, hoping that she would realise just how self centred she was acting. "And you know how Bonnie feels about Damon. She may not shout it from the roof tops but she has strong feelings for him and it hurts her every time she spots you and him sharing _that_ look"

Elena really hadn't thought about anyone else, people always said she was selfish but she didn't think she was. As long as she was happy and her boys seemed happy nothing else mattered. But now that she thought about it she often caught Stefan looking at her and Damon with a heartbroken look on his face and Bonnie would always leave the room if Elena and Damon were sitting together or sharing one of there unspoken conversations.

"How could I have been so blind and stupid Merideth? How do I fix this?" Elena said grabbing hold of Merideth's hand.

"You need to speak to Damon" Merideth told her squeezing her hand.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Bonnie B met up with Bonnie and Caroline outside beauty and beyond.

"WOW, Bon you look amazing!" Bonnie B exclaimed, watching as Bonnie gave her a little twirl.

"Thanks B, I feel great" Bonnie gushed, giving Bonnie B a hug while Caroline looked on like a proud mum.

"She looks too good to be sitting in some gross forest trying to channel the trees and what not. We should go out tonight for a girls night then focus on the hocus pocus tomorrow!" Caroline said glaring at Bonnie B while Bonnie just looked at her with those sparkly brown eyes.

"That sounds like a good idea actually. We can invite Elena and Merideth and have a proper girly night!" Bonnie B said, determined to get to the bottom off the Elena and Damon Mystery. '_I just know he has deep feelings for Bonnie, I wonder why he hasn't acted on them….'_

"So where is there to go Bon?" Caroline wondered as they made their way back to the boarding house, she was regretting the fact they didn't bring a car because they'd compelled themselves at least three new wardrobes worth of clothes.

"Oh! We can go to Fell's Grill. Everyone goes there after school. It's the only place to be!" Bonnie informed them skipping down the road.

"The Grill?" Bonnie B asked amused.

"Yeah, have you heard of it? it's the only real bar we have and the only place to have fun….other than the millions of balls the town throws. I think there having one tomorrow actually" Bonnie trailed off looking thoughtful.

"We have a Grill back home, our Matt works there" Caroline threw in looking dreamy.

"Oh well I'll call Lena and Mere, when we get back to the boarding house. I cant wait till they see my new clothes" Bonnie said looking excited.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

When they got back to the boarding house Elena and Merideth were already there . Bonnie danced into the middle of the den calling attention to her new look.

"Look at all the beautiful clothes Caroline got me" Bonnie sang, dancing round the living room.

"You look really nice Bonnie" Merideth told her sincerely with that warm motherly smile that she often used with Bonnie.

"Yeah you look sweet" Elena's voice was flat and semi sarcastic and Bonnie B detected a little hint of jealously but Bonnie didn't pick up on it.

"We went to Beauty and Beyond and got facials and mani pedies, it was sooooo much fun you guys" Bonnie plonked down on the couch like someone cut the strings holding her upright.

"We were talking about having a girls night at the grill so glam up girls" Caroline told them sitting next to Bonnie, who rested her head on her shoulder.

"What's the occasion?" Elena asked. She was upset that she didn't have any new clothes to go out in.

"What better occasion than to show off our new Bonnie. It'll be good to get to know each other. It'l be fun" Bonnie B said smiling at the blonde beauty.

"What's this I hear about girls night?" Stefan asks entering the den with Mystic Falls Damon following in his wake.

"We're going on a girls night to show off my new look and get to know each other" Bonnie said jumping up from the couch and giving another twirl, showing off for the boys.

"You look lovely Bonnie" Stefan said giving her a genuine smile.

"You look sexy Bonnie! Who knew you had that curvaceous body hiding under all those layers" Damon added, giving her a wink.

Bonnie shocked them all by not blushing "Thank you very much blue eyes" Bonnie replied, returning his wink with a flirty one of her own and dancing up the stairs to get changed.

"Wow, a new wardrobe and she's a different person" Elena said sounding bitter.

"She just has more confidence Elena, I think it really suits her" Merideth said trying to be the peace maker. She sighed, getting up from the couch "Well if we're having a girls night I better go and get ready. You coming Lena"

"Yeah" Elena shot up and gave Stefan a long kiss good bye waving to the others.

"You girls have only been here a few hours and already Bonnie's confidence has doubled. How did u do it?" Stefan asked sitting on the couch next to Caroline.

"It's basic science Stef. New clothes, a new hairdo and a bit of make-up and any woman feels a million dollars" Caroline confided with a smile.

"Basic science, Barbie, is a bit of the old Salvatore charm has any woman floating on cloud nine" Damon bragged making his way over to the bar.

"Does he ever use your names?" Stefan asked looking at the two newcomers.

"No" they both said in unison picking up their bags and heading to their rooms.

"So why is that?" Stefan said turning to Damon.

"I dunno, it's just easier, and I love winding them up." Damon smirked.

"So have you been with both of them?" Stefan asked not meaning to pry but wanting to get to know his 'brother' better.

"I had a thing with Caroline when I first got into town, but it was just to get closer to Elena" Damon told him, once again finding it hard not to speak the truth to this Stefan.

"And Bonnie?" Stefan pressed.

"I have never been there, but I wouldn't mind. She's hot, strong and i do love strong women" Damon says staring into space.

"Why haven't you then?, I mean I may be a bit biased but would't it be easier to go after Bonnie rather than Elena?" If he were Damon, either one, he'd go for Bonnie.

"Nope, she hates me, and I don't know what to do to change her mind. Hate to say it but Elena's easier" Damon said finally looking into those familiar forest green eyes.

"So you have thought about it?" Stefan asked with a smirk to rival Damon's.

"Whats with all the questions br….Stefan?" Damon asked hoping Stefan didn't pick up on that almost slip. He did.

"No reason '_Brother' _I just see something there" He left Damon in the den, getting up and making his way to his own room.

"Me and witchy….." Damon pondered to himself getting up and making his way back to the bar "That might not be a bad idea"

**Thanks for sticking with my story (if you haven't then screw you ;o) ) I'm still loving writing it, and i already have the girls night planned out in my little brain….I say girls night but knowing Damon….**

**Anyway thanks again so much for the reviews, they make my day.**

**Muchos love**

**Queen Keeta**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bonnie B and Caroline were getting ready for girls night in Bonnie's room.

"How about the purple one?" Caroline asked, holding up a little purple dress to her slender frame, moving her head from left to right to check the look.

"It's a little slutty for the grill Care" Bonnie B frowned looking at her best friend.

"Then it's perfect!" she squealed. She used her vampire speed to run to her own room to put it on.

"Bonnie you've been in there for ages, aren't you ready yet?" Bonnie B asked looking for her own outfit.

"Give me another minute B!" Bonnie shouted back.

Caroline returned to Bonnie's room in the purple strapless mini dress, black clutch, black strappy sandals and accessories.

"So?" Caroline inquired, giving Bonnie B a twirl.

"Wow, you and Bonnie are gunna blow me out of the water" Bonnie B stated looking self conscious.

"Whatev's Bon, you always look beautiful. You don't have to wear a slutty little dress to get attention….though I do prefer it when you do!" Caroline told her best friend honestly with a wink.

"Thanks Care. I was thinking I would wear the black halter dress , what do you think?" Bonnie B asked getting up from the bed and picking the black dress from he bag.

"I think that would look awesome." She agreed. "You have to wear it with the silver accessories though." Caroline finished looking for the silver earrings and bangles in one of their bags.

"Bonnie McCullough, get your arse out of that bathroom now. You've been in there for over an hour. Do not make me break down that door!" Caroline screamed throwing aside the now empty bag she pulled the accessories from.

Bonnie emerged from the bathroom wearing a champagne coloured dress with little straps that clinched in at her tiny waist and then kicked out to her knees.

"OMG Bons you look so fierce" Caroline exclaimed looking shocked.

"You look beautiful Bonnie" Bonnie B said with a smile.

"You really think so?. You not think it's a little to much?" Bonnie asked checking out her reflection in the mirror.

"Nope" The Mystic Falls girls replied in unison.

"I think this calls for a drink" Caroline announced flying out of the bedroom door in search of alcohol.

"Do you really think I look ok B?" Bonnie asked nervously, smoothing out her new dress.

"Bonnie McCullough, you look amazing!" Bonnie B confirmed, moving to give her a hug.

"Well, I think it's your turn to get ready. But I still need the bathroom to do my make-up" Bonnie confessed, looking sheepish.

"Thats fine Bonnie, I'll go get changed in my room." Bonnie B appeased her, picking up her outfit and heading out the door.

She made her way across the landing, bumping into a beaming Caroline who had a bottle of vodka in one hand and a bottle of diet coke in the other.

"Don't go getting her too drunk Caroline; we have training to do tomorrow" Bonnie B scolded.

"Chill out B, we'll only have a few, just to loosen her up" Caroline countered with a saucy wink.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and went to her room.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

When Bonnie emerged from her bathroom dressed in the tight fitting, black halter neck dress Damon was sitting on her bed.

"What do you want Damon" She sighed. She was already regretting inviting him, well not inviting him, having him force his way on her and Caroline's trip.

Damon didn't answer. He just stared at Bonnie and it was making her nervous. She subconsciously smoothed down her already straight hair.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, moving to the mirror checking if she had something on her face.

At her movement Damon seemed to shake himself out of whatever trance he was in.

"You look beautiful." He said instead of answering her question. He was looking her up and down with a strange look in his eyes that Bonnie couldn't place.

"Why don't you ever dress like that back home?" Damon wondered. He was sure that if he would have met _this_ Bonnie when he first came to Mystic Falls things would have been very different.

'_He is so annoying. Why can't he leave me alone' _She griped, ignoring him all together. As she began applying eye liner to her green eyes Caroline's voice popped into her head again. '_Who are you trying to kid Bonnie, you know you love the attention'_

_'Get out of my head Caroline' _Bonnie thought but knew in the back of her mind that it was kinda true.

"Shut up Damon." Bonnie B said self consciously. '_Shit! I think Bonnie's blush is catching' _she thought, applying her blush hoping he didn't notice her slightly pink cheeks. He did.

"So, is this night exclusive for girlies or can anyone join?" Damon wanted to know. He didn't want Bonnie going out alone looking this good.

"Damon you are not invited. We're having a girls night" Bonnie pressed, getting irritated by his leer.

"But I think I can help with the whole 'help Bonnie get the lesser version of me' plan" Damon smirked, he was sure that got her attention.

"And how are you going to do that?" Bonnie asked raising a skeptical brow. She didn't even question how he knew the plan; she didn't have time to go in circles with him right then.

"I have my ways" he swiftly assured her and with that he was gone.

'_Why does he even care? He doesn't care for anything but Elena….ah thats it I bet he's just trying to make this Elena jealous' _Bonnie thought Bitterly.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Damon made his way down to the living room, mind racing with thoughts of the little witch.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Stefan asked with a smirk. He heard the whole conversation and wondered when they would get it together already '_If the other Damon and Bonnie get it together maybe my Damon will get a clue' _one could only hope.

"I think we should follow the girls to the grill. I caught a glimpse of your Bonnie taking a shot of vodka and I think she'll need some protection tonight." Damon replied, he was really thinking that he could not let _his_ witch out looking that hot.

"Oh? so your worried about '_My' _Bonnie are you?" Stefan teased. "Are you sure it isn't your Bonnie your worried about? You seem to forget that I can read minds…not that I need to the way you're projecting them."

"Stay out of my head Stef." Damon whined, annoyed that he forgot to put up his shields. "FIne, both our Bonnie's look to good to be out alone while they're drinking. My Bonnie can't drink for toffee so I doubt yours can."

"All right, we can go." Stefan didn't need much convincing, he planned on following them anyway. "But we have to go once the girls have gone; we don't want them to think we don't trust them" Stefan pleaded his brow worried .

'_Same old Stefan always worrying about peoples feelings.' "_Good, good" Damon made his way to the bar pouring himself a large whiskey.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Caroline that's enough for right now" Bonnie B cautioned after Caroline had fed Bonnie her third shot. Elena and Merideth were now at the boarding house; Merideth in a pair of Black tailored trousers and a white top and Elena wearing a white Marilyn Monroe style dress with pale, red lips.

"Come on B it's girls night" Bonnie's speech was already slurred.

Bonnie B couldn't take the red head out half cut so she mumbled a spell to stop Bonnie getting too drunk. No matter how much she drank. She also put the same spell on herself, just incase.

"Fine. Rack em up Care, then we'll head out" Bonnie B smiled at her drunk friends as Caroline and Bonnie squealed.

"So Elena, how long have you and Stefan been together?" Bonnie B asked. It seemed they'd been together forever, just like the perfect couple back home.

"About a year now, it was love at first sight. I just had to have him" Elena declared confidently "And obviously he couldn't resist me" she bragged flipping her now wavy hair over her shoulder.

Bonnie B and Caroline shared a look, both thinking how like Katharine she sounded. "Our Caroline tried to get her claws into him, but he picked me in the end" Elena continued to boast with a smug look on her face.

"He Only picked you because you wouldn't leave him alone, and you made us make a blood oath promising we'd do anything to help you get him" Bonnie giggled spilling the girls secret.

"That was supposed to be kept in the circle Bonnie" Elena complained, her face flushed with anger.

"Oops!" Bonnie laughed getting up from the bed to reapply her lip gloss.

"Are we going or what? It's nearly nine." Merideth spoke up, feeling the tension between her two best friends and wanting to ease it.

"Yes we are, just one more shot for the road." Caroline jumped up to pour the drinks, glad that Merideth got rid of the awkward silence in the room.

"Caroline we're not all vampires. Not everyone can handle five shots of vodka and three vodka and diet cokes in an hour." Bonnie B reminded her, trying to tame her blonde best friend.

"GIRLS NIGHT" was the only reply she got.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

When the girls descended the stairs Stefan, Matt and blue eyed Damon were speechless. Surprisingly Matt was the first one to regain his voice.

"Watch out Fells Church" He said rising from the couch to get a good look at the girls.

"You all look amazing" Matt said with a smile grabbing hugs from the giggling and slightly drunk girls.

"Why thank you Mr Honeycutt" Bonnie said giving her friend a big cuddle.

"Girls you all look breathtaking." Stefan agreed with Matt, getting up from his chair to kiss his girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah you all look smoking; remember my bedroom is on the third floor ladies" Damon told them looking at all the girls. His eyes lingered on Bonnie B for a second too long.

"None of us are that desperate" Bonnie said leading the girls out the front door much to Elena's annoyance, she usually led the girls.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Damon was staring at Stefan with that intense look he perfected over the years.

"Fine, we'll go. Let me go and get changed" Stefan conceded making his way to his room.

Damon poured himself a drink then decided to follow Stefan to his room, catching him in the middle of changing his shirt.

"Purple doesn't suit you brother, you should wear black. Or, if you're tying to blend with your hunting ground you could alway go with the green." Damon helpfully points out, waving at the black shirt hanging half off Stefan's bed.

The glass in his hand is full, the red liquid close to dripping over the side with everyone of Damon's obnoxious gestures. Watching Stefan's reactions closely and not one to pass up the chance to tempt, annoy, or push him too far Damon tips his glass in his 'brothers' direction.

"Want some? It's not thumper or Bambi but its just as filling, if not more so." He's careful to keep the smirk off his face but it's difficult. He can see Stefan's eyes dilate and hear his breath hitch at the thought of human blood, fresh or not. He just makes it too easy.

"No thank you Damon and Elena got me this shirt." He turns his back on him, trying to calm down his nerves and stop the veins from showing on his eyes. He knows Damon like the back of his hand and knows that this is one of his favourite tricks-he shouldn't let it get to him but he does.

He watches this Damon move around his room; picking up knickknacks, flicking through books and can't help but compare him to 'his' brother. This Damon is like the young men they once were, the young vampires they once were. This Damon is graceful, alert and proud like the hunters they're supposed to be but he's also as playful as a lion cub; playing with his kill because he can.

This Damon isn't so far removed from the man he was when he was newly turned; he still has more humanity than he'd prefer and doesn't quite know what to do with it all, It's sad and gives Stefan hope all at the same time. Maybe 'his' brother is still in there somewhere and if this Damon sticks around for a while perhaps 'his' brother can find the man he once was.

Stefan takes of the purple shirt -which he knew didn't suit him but just wore it to make Elena happy-and threw on the black one.

"You're right brother, purple doesn't suit me" Stefan says turning to his brother with a smirk. Maybe Stefan can find the man he once was too.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Now lets go annoy our girls" Damon says putting his empty glass on the bedside table.

'_Yes lets' _Black eyed Damon thinks moving away, from the front lawn.


	11. Chapter 11

CHapter 11

When the girls got to the grill it was packed and they had to push their way to the bar to get some drinks. When they got the bartender's attention Caroline compelled them five alcoholic drinks.

"Care you're gunna have to stop doing that, it's immoral!" Bonnie B scolded her friend. She hated that anyone had to loose control of their mind just so they could have some fun.

"Come on B, it's just a couple of drinks." Caroline whined.

"Well at least pay for them next time please." Bonnie B bargained with her.

"Fine. but the next round is on you." Caroline said with a smile.

They ended up standing by the dance floor because there was no seats.

"David from trig has been checking you out since we walked in the door Bonnie" Merideth said with a smile, happy Bonnie's new look was working.

All the girls turned to look at the handsome young man. He had a strong jaw and piercing blue eyes who really was checking Bonnie out.

"How do you know he's checking her out? He did ask me out before I got with Stefan." Elena stated pompously.

"Nope it's definitely Bonnie. I can tell vampire vision and all, you're last years news Elena." Caroline said with a laugh already tired of her big headedness '_My Elena may be a bit selfish but this girl takes the piss' she thought._

_"_Go talk to him." Caroline continued not waiting for Elena reply.

"No way, I am not doing that." Bonnie answered taking a swig of her drink.

"Go on Bon, this is what the new look is for. Get you some confidence and hopefully a quick lay." Caroline urged ignoring the shocked faces all around.

"Caroline, tone it down" Bonnie B warned but then turned to Bonnie "Bonnie just go over there and talk to him. What's the worse that can happen"

So thats what she did. Bonnie walked over to David, hips swaying seductively.

"I feel like a proud mum." Caroline gushed using her vampire hearing to listen in on the conversation.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Hey David" Bonnie said nervously tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey Bonnie, you look really good" David said looking sheepish.

"Thanks David" Bonnie was not into David at all but she wanted a little flirting and maybe a dance.

There was an awkward silence and Bonnie looked to Caroline for help. Caroline nodded her head to her friend provoking her to start the conversation but David beat her to the punch.

"So whats with the new look?" He asked looking her up and down.

"Oh I just thought it was time for a change. I'm almost eighteen and thought I needed to try a more grown up look" Bonnie did a twirl. "You like?" Bonnie asked tying her best to do sex eyes.

"I like it very much. I've always thought you were beautiful Bonnie. I have always wanted to ask you out" David told her honestly.

"Then why did you ask Elena out last year?" Bonnie queried looking dejected.

"Well…I only did it to make you jealous but you didn't even blink." Bonnie cast her mind back to the time David asked Elena out. She remembered they were in the quad and he approached them with a confident smirk and throughout the whole conversion Bonnie just carried on talking with Merideth too used, to Elena's attention.

"Oh, well, you could have tried asking me out you know." Bonnie announced her confidence soaring. Before he could answer she had a moment of clarity and grabbed him by the hand.

"Lets dance" she declared dragging him past her friends to the dance floor.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"she just totally asked him to dance" Caroline shouted."He also said he only asked you out to make her jealous" she informed Elena, with a smug look.

"He probably still wants me. He's just using her as a distraction." Elena said confidently. "Im going to get another drink." She stomped over to the bar without asking anyone if they wanted one.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Elena we all have a drink" Bonnie shouted sarcastically, looking around at everyones empty glasses.

"How do you put up with that?" Bonnie asked Merideth not understanding how they put up with her shit.

"She must just be having a bad day. She isn't normally like this" Merideth answered, bending the truth a little. She knew that Elena could be a bitch but having Bonnie around with all this new found confidence was making her so much worse. 'T_hats because she's used to al the attention and the fact that we were her sidekicks without a leading role' _

"I can tell that she could be a real nice girl. I see it in her aura but I think you and Bonnie need to start standing up to her. You should have equal rights in your friendship. No one is better than anyone else. You need to make sure she knows that." Bonnie said. She could understanding the predicament they were in. She felt that she and Caroline were sometimes in the same boat.

Merideth nodded but said no more on the matter.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Stefan and Damon went to pick up Matt on there way to crash girls night.

"The girls are gunna be so pissed we crashed" Matt announced once he got into Stefan's classic car. "Especially your Bonnie, she's feisty."

"Don't I know it! she's set me on fire numerous times, threatened to kill me and she makes my head feel like it's gunna explode on almost a daily basis." Damon bragged with a smile.

"I don't think that's something to be proud of man." Matt stated with a look of confusion on his handsome features.

"It means she likes me. Why else would she go through all that trouble to get me to notice her? She never does it to my brother!" Damon told Matt.

"Isn't your brother like really nice?"

"Not when he is ripper Stefan"

"Whats that?" Stefan asked taking his eyes off the road to look at Damon.

"No time to explain, we need to go follow our woman" He swiftly changed the subject not wanting to get into it right now. He pointed out a parking space close to the grill and Stefan pulled in.

"But none of them are mine….or yours for that matter!" Matt said already liking this Damon a lot more than their own, he was more playful and fun.

"Details, details. You can have Merideth and Caroline if it makes you feel better." Damon heard a low growl and looked to his brother who had a scowl on his face.

'_Hmm. Seems I need to have another brotherly chat. Who'd have thought he would have a thing for his girlfriend's best friend' _Damon thought amused.

The guys walked into the grill, scanning all the faces for their girls. They clocked them standing by the dance floor looking a little uncomfortable. They decided to hang back so they wouldn't get caught.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Bonnie B was at the bar talking to a cute barman called mason. He had sandy hair, a muscular body and green brown eyes.

"So you're not from these parts?" he asked. He could always pick out the newbies.

"No. Im here visiting a friend for the weekend." Bonnie B. She was happy to be getting in a little bit of flirting herself.

"Do you visit often?" Mason asked. She seemed really nice but he didn't want to start dating her then have her not come back.

"Well that all depends," Bonnie B tried using a seductive voice she had heard Caroline use.

"On…?"

"If your going to give me your number or not!" It seemed Bonnie wasn't the only one with new found confidence and she just hoped it paid off.

"That was going to be my next question!" He laughs, jotting his number down on a napkin and handing it over.

"You free on sunday?" Mason hoped she was. He really wanted to get to know her better.

"Mmmm maybe, I have to see when my friend wants to leave, it's our last day then you see"

"Well if you can I know this great little place that does a mean sunday dinner." Mason smiled and Bonnie seemed to get lost in it.

"I'll give you a txt tomorrow and let you know." She pocketed the number, pleased that she may have got herself a date.

Bonnie B made her way back over to her 'Friends' swinging her hips seductively.

"You go girl" Caroline exclaimed giving her best friend a high five. "You sure know how to flirt" She finished, big smile on her face.

"Yeah, well, he try's it on with everyone. He is such a sleaze!" Elena did a fake shudder. The truth was she always tried flirting with Mason but he never gave her his number. '_It's because he know's I'm with Stefan' _She thought making herself feel better.

"That's funny; he told me that you were always throwing yourself at him." Bonnie stated getting annoyed with her bitter mind. "I suppose having two boys falling all over themselves to get to you is not enough." Bonnie finished with a sugary sweet fake smile, grabbing Caroline's hand and dragging her to the dance floor. She needed to get away from that bitch or she would have decked her.

Merideth turned to her best friend frowning.

"Why do you have to be like that Elena? B is really nice and she's here for your best friend. Bonnie is so happy to have a new friend that is a witch, please don't ruin it for her." Merideth made her way to the bar not giving Elena a chance to answer her. She loved her best friend deeply but she could get so jealous it was pathetic.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Damon looked on as his Bonnie flirted with some dog at the bar.

"Who is he?" Damon asked, nodding his head towards where Bonnie was standing.

"Oh that's Mason, he came into town a few months ago. He seems really nice." Matt said sick of hiding in the dark part of the grill. He wanted to get out and have some fun, not spy on his friends.

"Well I don't like him; I'm getting a bad vibe." Damon said rising from his chair. "I'm going over there"

"Do you really think that's a good idea brother? Bonnie doesn't seem like the type of girl who appreciates being told what to do." Stefan wasn't sure he wanted to see his new brother burn for interfering.

Damon thought about it and knew he was telling the truth; Bonnie would light his ass on fire for going over there.

Thankfully Bonnie left the dog and went to the dance floor with Caroline, after a heated conversation with Elena.

"Your girlfriend is a bit of a bitch" Damon commented after listening in to Elena's and Bonnie's conversation.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Matt defended, eyeing Damon. "She is one of my best friends. I won't have you slagging her off and neither should you Stefan."

"Calm down Matt. Elena was in the wrong. I heard the whole conversation; she's finding it hard getting on with B and is being less then friendly." Stefan hated talking about Elena like that especially to Matt but Elena had been being bitchy towards the new comers. He could feel the jealousy rolling off her, especially with B.

"Im gunna go check on my witch" Damon announced standing up from their hiding spot.

"I'll come with, to keep Caroline from being on her own" Stefan also rose from the secluded table.

_'Hmm so it was Caroline he was growling about' _

_"_Sure Brother." '_But I think we are due another brotherly chat soon don't you?' _Damon sent the last part telepathically.

If he could Stefan would have blushed.

BDBDBDBD

"Incoming" Caroline whispered into Bonnie's ear while they were dancing.

Bonnie looked over Caroline's shoulder only too see the Salvatore brothers making their way over.

"Great" She muttered.

"Barbie, why don't you go dance with Stefan?" Damon demanded, his eyes not moving from Bonnie's own.

"Sure" She said making her way to Stefan with a wink to Bonnie.

"What do you want Damon?" She already had a fight with Elena; she didn't have the energy to have one with Damon.

"Just a dance, we haven't done this in so long" He commented with his signature smirk, wrapping his arms around the little witch's waist, her arms finding their way around his neck. "So who was that guy you were talking to?"

"How long have you been here? Do you not remember me telling you this is a girls night?" She was secretly glad they did turn up though so she couldn't get to angry. She needed a strong pair of arms to stop her from scratching Elena's eyes out.

"Oh you know me I never listen" He said bringing Bonnie closer. "So who's that our Bonnie is grinding on?"

"That's David from her class" Bonnie said looking over to Bonnie and David who were in a similar position to her own with Damon.

"Is this phase one of the plan? Make Damon jealous..." Damon stopped dancing, looking towards the door. "...because I think it's working."

Bonnie followed Damon's gaze and Sure enough there was Damon marching over to Bonnie and David, eyes blazing.

Bonnie and Damon danced over to the little red head to warn her but they were to late, Damon was already there glaring at David.

"And who is this red bird?" Damon spat, his eyes never leaving the boy.

"Oh hi Damon." Bonnie greeted nervously "This is David he's just a friend from school."

"David you will leave this place now and never think of Bonnie in any other way than a good friend. No more of your dirty thoughts do you understand?" Damon stared deeply into David's eyes until he looked spaced out.

"I understand" He answered and with that he left.

"Damon why did you do that?" Bonnie screeched bringing her tiny fists from her side to her hips.

"I was trying to protect you. You should have heard his thoughts. No man should think about a maiden like that."

"He's a teenage boy Damon, what do you expect?" Bonnie was so proud of how the red head stood up to Damon.

"You look to beautiful to be on his arm anyway" He said quietly, but bonnie still heard him and blushed.

"Oh….Well thanks Damon. I'm a bit tired so I'm going to and sit with the girls" Bonnie began weaving her way through the crowd towards Merideth and Elena. Damon watched after her then after a second he followed.

"How Dramatic is he?" Damon asked his eyes staring at Damon's back. Bonnie just raised her eyebrows in a 'you would know' expression.

"I think it's so cute that he called her beautiful." Bonnie's smile was big on her face.

"Wait, I called you beautiful before and you just told me to shut up" Damon said looking hurt.

"That's different" She tried avoiding his eyes. "She loves him and he hardly notices her. He's always chasing Elena." She finished bitterly.

Damon had a feeling she wasn't just talking about her new red headed friend.

"Well what's phase two?" He asked changing the subject.

"We've given her the makeover and boosted her confidence in every day life so tomorrow it's about her magic. I can feel her power and I really want to help her control it." She finished looking over at her new friend.

"Yeah she's gunna be a powerful one" Damon could feel the power coming off her in waves.

"Whats with Stefan and Caroline?" Bonnie asked noticing the two dancing very close together.

"Oh I think my little brother has a crush on the baby vamp"

Bonnie could detect a hint of pride when he referred to Stefan as his little brother 'I_ really hope he remembers that when he gets back home to his own Stefan.' _Bonnie thought it would be nice for the brothers to get a little closer.

"I'm thirsty i'm gunna go get a drink" She just realised that she had been playing with his hair and that was getting a little too intimate. she turned to go the bar and Damon followed, keeping his arm around her waste.

"I can walk myself thanks" Bonnie snapped, uncomfortable having him so close now the dance was over.

"Your drunk. I'm just making sure you don't fall" he lied.

Bonnie stopped walking and turned to him. "I put a spell on myself so I wouldn't get drunk. Just encase anything went down," she stated eyebrow arched.

"Oh." With that he removed his arm from her waist.

They made there way over to the bar where the rest of the gang were standing. They could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

Elena was glaring at her best friend and Damon, wondering what happened on the dance floor.

"So another drink?" Caroline asked. she received some unenthusiastic agreements so she made her way over to the bar. "I'll help." Stefan followed Caroline to the quieter part of the bar.

Elena turned beautiful blue eyes to the pair of midnight black ones watching her friend.

"So where have you been all day Damon? You had me worried" She poked out her bottom lip in a Bonnie style pout.

"Here and there" He answered with a quick glance to Bonnie B. Elena didn't miss that look and her face flushed in anger. "Why didn't you get in touch?"

"I was busy." Was the only reply she got before he turned his attention to the little red head.

Damon was never this distant with Elena and she wondered what caused the shift. Her eyes fell to Bonnie B who had a smug smile on her lips, then to her own Bonnie who had a victorious smile.

Caroline and Stefan made their way back over to the group drinks in hand.

"Stefan I'm tired. Take me home!" It wasn't said as a question it was a demand.

"I think I'm going to stay out a bit longer, I promised Damon a night out to show him our little town" Stefan declined, only slightly guilty.

"Fine." She looked to Damon. "Damon can you take me home?" She asked. '_Always her second choice' _he mused and strangely he wasn't as bothered by that as he normally was.

"Sorry Princess, I didn't bring my car" Damon apologised, suddenly glad that he flew.

Elena's face was red with rage and embarrassment.

"I'll take you Lena" Merideth spoke up. "You can stay over at my house"

"Fine." With that they stood up, said their goodbyes and left, Matt on their heels.

"We gunna take these shots or what?" Caroline asked. She was glad that Elena finally left, she totally ruined girls night.

Bonnie B was grateful to her best friend for always being able to break tension. She picked up her shot, waiting for the others to raise their own, then knocked it back.

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, story alerts and favourites! It means so much to me that you are still sticking with my little story.**

**Much love Queen Keeta xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and im sorry if i don't get round to replying to them all, i hope you all stay with this and that my mother and sister stop dissing my grammar! i do have a beta but i get so excited when i am writing that i sometimes miss stuff. **

**Also if anyone has not been watching the new series then please don't read the rest of this A/N, i am disgusted at the way Bonnie is being treated i cant understand why in a magical episode she was barely even in it! the writers need to give her more story lines, i get that it is the Elena show so it wont be as much as her but she needs a bit more air time, and also they need to show the fun Bonnie! It is hard to believe that her and Damon will ever get it on now he has turned her mother….saying that though as long as he doesn't get with Elena all will be good!**

**Again thank you for all your reviews and patience, now on with chapter 12**

**Chapter 12**

'Girls night' was much better after the guys crashed; the six of them did shots, danced and laughed without the extra Drama. Bonnie danced with both Damons, Stefan and even had a dance with Mason during his break, much to Damon's annoyance. Caroline danced and spoke with Stefan for most of the night but the little red head had the most fun dancing with her Damon.

Bonnie B decided to take a breather and her Damon followed her over. She had to admit Damon wasn't as bad as she thought; since the fight with Damon he'd really been on his best behaviour. He called over the bartender and after he took their order Damon turned to Bonnie.

"So how's girls night going?" His blue eyes sparkling with mischief. The question was sarcastic but when she caught his eye she could tell he really wanted to know so she ignored his sarcasm and answered truthfully "Really well actually. It took a while but i'm having fun, Bonnie and Caroline are too which is great."

"Yeah I think our plan is working." '_Our plan?' _Bonnie thought but decided to leave it; she didn't want to get into another spat with him.

"Yep, phase two tomorrow and after that he wont be able to resist her." Bonnie stated looking over his shoulder at the Salvatores dancing with Bonnie and Caroline.

While her attention was on the dance floor Damon took the opportunity to really look her over. He'd never been this close to the witch, at least not while on good terms with her - The sixties dance didn't count, they had to think of a plan to kill Klaus/Alaric then - She really was beautiful. Not that he hadn't noticed before, because he had, but now he could see her without all the anger and hostility that normally came with their interactions.

"I don't think you have to try too hard. You don't have to change her personality or look completely. I can see that he likes her just the way she is." He stated staring deeply into her eyes. He was tailing about Bonnie M but the same was true about the witch standing in front of him. Before she could say anything back Bonnie came over to the bar, shoes in hand.

"What time is it?" She asked looking worn out from all the dancing but she still had a smile on her face. She was thrilled that she was able to dance with Damon, even if he didn't see her as he saw Elena she'd always remember being in his arms.

That didn't mean she was going to give up though.

"Just after two" Damon answered looking at his watch.

"Oh my god is that the time?" Bonnie B screeched picking up Damon's wrist to check his watch. "Bonnie we have to get back to the boarding house. We need to be up early for training"

"Okay. I am pretty tired from all that dancing I did with Damon anyway" Bonnie admitted looking smug. Bonnie B was happy for her new friend but they still had a lot of work to do and she hadn't realised it was so late.

"I'll go grab Caroline, Stefan and Damon." Bonnie B made her way to the dancing couple also scouting for tall dark and dangerous.

"So you and Damon huh?" Damon asked leaning against the bar. He really hadn't spoken to this Bonnie and wanted to know how she truly felt about his double.

Bonnie blushed and looked down at her bare feet. "It's not like that. He doesn't see me like that; he only see's Elena. To him I am just a little kid who isn't as mature as her friends." She confessed.

Damon wasn't normally the soft kind, hadn't been since he was human but even he could see that this Bonnie just screamed 'take care of me' which was at odds with her aura, he could feel the power coming off her in waves, she was strong, she just lacked confidence. He tilted her chin up with his index finger.

"You are a beautiful young woman Bonnie and you will be a powerful witch one day. Any man would be lucky to have you" Damon spoke honestly. He hoped his words would help her believe in herself.

Bonnie looked into those beautiful blue eyes and saw the sincerity there. "Thanks Damon." She was touched by what he said. B had mentioned that it was very rare to get a moment like this from Damon so she was really touched.

Bonnie B returned with Damon, Caroline and Stefan following, a little hot and bothered from their close dancing.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

When the gang piled into the boarding house, Caroline went straight to the bar and poured everyone a night cap.

Bonnie made her way to the kitchen to make her and Bonnie a different kind of drink. It was a brew she found in her grimoire to eradicate a monster hangover.

She retuned and handed Bonnie the glass of clear liquid. "Drink this Bon, it will chase away the hangover." She passed the glass to Bonnie with a wink. Bonnie downed the clear liquid and let out a big yawn.

"Im going to bed" She announced getting up from the couch. "Um…Thanks for the dance Damon, it was really nice" She said with a blush.

"Of course red bird. I am always happy to dance with a beautiful maiden." He rose from his own seat, took her hand in his without breaking eye contact and kissed her knuckles.

Bonnie's smile was wide as she made her way to bed, forgetting to say goodnight to the gang in her daze.

"I too will be taking my leave." Damon said tearing his eyes from the little red heads retreating form. He gave curt nods all around and then left.

"They are so cute together." Caroline gushed taking a big swig of her drink. "Why haven't they ever got together Stef?" She looked to the younger Salvatore sitting next to her. Both Bonnie and Damon were interested in his answer too.

"Well he has always had a soft spot for her, but he spends most of the time chasing after Elena. He doesn't really have time for other interests." He told her with a shrug. Stefan was surprised that that didn't bother him as much as it usually would. Seems B coming had affected more than just Bonnie's behaviour.

"I don't see why he wouldn't want her. She's beautiful, that red hair, heart shaped face and big brown eyes. If i were that way inclined I would go for her." Caroline finished with a giggle. Looking at Stefan's shocked face made her laugh even harder.

"Come on Stefan, I was only joking, loosen up!" She said nudging his shoulder with her own. "Well i'm gunna hit the hay, perfection needs at least eight hours sleep."

She stood to go and Stefan got up too. "I'm going hunting."

It took Bonnie a minute to grasp that she was alone with Damon. He seemed to realise this too as he turned to her with his signature smirk on his face.

"And then there were two." He said getting up from his chair and pouring two drinks. He sat down next to Bonnie and handed her one of the drinks. As she hadn't had her brew yet she decided to accept his offer.

"I had fun tonight." She said with a smile.

"Go on '_Bon Bon' _admit it. It only got fun when we turned up."

"Nope," she shook her head childishly at the vampire and he decided to play along. "Admit it" He said, leaning into her personal space. Bonnie didn't back down. "No!" Damon cracked a smile and broke out the 'crazy eyes.' "Do it"

"Never!" She laughed, sticking out her tongue, winning the argument by default, at least as far as she was concerned.

Damon laughed and went to fix them another drink. "I know you did, so stop denying it. Your eyes lit up when I entered."

"Whatever Damon, I'm just glad you behaved." She couldn't admit to him that she was pleased so she changed the subject.

"I always behave Bon" He said with a pout, doing that eye thing that normally gets him his own way. It was different from the 'crazy eyes' but not by much.

"I'm not Elena you know, you can't fool me with your pouting and wired eye thingy!"

"Weird eye '_thingy' _what are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"You know where you sort of open your eyes wide and then squint them" She tried doing an impression but couldn't pull it off properly.

Damon just looked at her one eyebrow raised. "You look like your in pain." He said knowing that his eye _thingy _looked way better when he did it.

"Seem's it can only be done by psychotic vampires" She teased with a roll of her eyes. She knocked back the whiskey, picked up her brew and got up from the couch. "I'm going to bed"

Damon moved so quick she didn't even see it. He Got up from the couch, kissed her on the cheek and then sat back down like it was completely natural. "Night Bon's. Don't let the vampires bite."

Bonnie mumbled good night and made her way upstairs, still shocked from the kiss. When she reached her room her cheek was still tingly. She touched the spot he kissed and then quickly removed her hand.

'_What the hell was that'_

_BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB_

Bonnie B awoke at ten am. She felt a little tired but knew she would have to drag Bonnie and Caroline out of their beds. She decided to forget the kiss, she often gave Matt and Tyler good night kisses, it wasn't a big deal. Right?

She headed to the shower and twenty minutes later she was fully dressed in her favourite hippie maxi dress and her cute new sandals. After one last look in the mirror and quickly reapplying her lip gloss she walked out the door.

She made her way to Caroline's bedroom first, where the baby vampire was still sleeping like the dead. '_Well she is technically dead. ' _That thought still freaked her out so for the second time this morning she chose to ignore it.

Bonnie made her way to the curtains and pulled them open fully.

"Good morning sunshine" She sang, jumping up on to Caroline's bed.

Caroline groaned and turned over.

"You don't get out of it that easily Care, get you ass up and in that shower now!" Bonnie demanded folding her arms across her chest.

"Please Bon, I'm dying…again….please just leave me here today. I'll just hang with Stefan or something. I cant help any way I have no juju" Her voice was muffled as she couldn't be bothered moving her face from between the pillows.

Bonnie considered this but then she remembered that Elena was going shopping with Merideth today, '_She was probably jealous of Bonnie's new look' _and then she had to go to dinner with her aunt.

"Caroline Forbes you can't fool me that easily….you're a vampire, you don't get hung over. You're just doing this so you can spend some time with Stefan….Sneaky" Bonnie laughed getting up from the bed.

"FIne" Caroline pouted. She threw the covers off and got out of bed, fully clothed and made up. "I want to spend time with Stefan, when he loosens up he's a riot"

Bonnie couldn't help it she laughed. "I don't know how Elena will take that!" She stated still laughing at her best friend.

"Who cares? She's a bitch and deserves this, bit of healthy competition never hurt. Besides it looks like the poor boy could do with a good seeing to and I would happily help with that" She replied smiling devilishly. "Did you know they haven't even had sex yet? Whats that all about?" Caroline asked looking completely baffled.

"Not everything has to boil down to sex…."

"Yes it does!" Bonnie turned around to see Damon leaning against the door frame, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Of course, I forgot it was your blood that turned her" Bonnie said, plonking herself back on the bed, both arms and legs crossed.

"Yep, I am her maker and I'm very proud" He said with a wink leaving the girls to it.

Bonnie sat quietly for a second thinking of the best way to ask Caroline a question she has been wondering about for a while.

"Care" She looked over to the blonde who was shamelessly checking herself out in the full length mirror.

"I know that tone, Whats on your mind bon?" The blonde tore her eyes away from the mirror and looked to her best friend.

"How does it feel to have Damon Salvatore as your vampire father?" She asked just getting it out there rather than beating around the bush.

Caroline sat down on the bed thinking it over for a few seconds before she answered.

"Well it was weird at first" She started honestly. "But the more I thought about it the better I thought it was. I could have been linked to that bitch Katherine for all of eternity. Damon is the lesser of two evils"

"Do you feel a bond with him?" Bonnie was hoping she wasn't being thoughtless but she had wanted to know for a long time.

"Honestly I do, not a crazy sire bond like what Tyler has but just... it's like I can alway feel him." She finished not sure how to explain the bond to someone that hasn't been through it. She looked at Bonnie who just looked confused.

"It's like when he got bit by Tyler, i knew straight away that something wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it and I asked him about it, he made some joke saying that I was just getting withdrawal symptoms from him." She scoffed looking at Bonnie who was waiting for her to continue.

"So I just ignored it but the feeling was getting worse and worse. It was like…..like….something was dying inside of me and I knew it had something to do with Damon. So after a couple of days I went to the boarding house and he was just sitting in a chair drinking."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. '_Typical Damon' _she thought with a smile. "And i just asked him outright and he told me he was dying. It was horrible Bon, the feeling that I may never see him again." Caroline shook her head and looked out the window, reliving that horrible day. That day she vowed to do what ever she could to help her maker.

She seemed to shake herself out of her thoughts and carried on. "But as we both know he survived, and ever since then I can feel him a little bit more. It's not much but I can feel all his strong emotions.

Like now, he's content because he's found Damon's million year old whiskey" She finished with a smirk. "And last night he was the happiest I have ever 'felt' him. When I Looked for him he was dancing with you" Caroline gave her a significant look which Bonnie chose to ignore.

"Yeah because he kept standing on my feet" She stated getting up from the bed and making her way to the door.

"Well Im gunna go and wake the _'Little red bird' _she mocked in her best Damon voice and moved her way down the landing, trying not to think of Caroline's last words or the look they shared.

"She so wants him" Caroline whispered getting up to change her outfit. She had a blue top that made her boobs look amazing Stefan wouldn't be able to resist.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Bonnie B went to Bonnie's room and knocked lightly on her door, surprisingly she heard Bonnie call for her to enter.

"I didn't think you would be up Bon!" Bonnie stated looking at the small red head who was wrapped in a towel.

"I couldn't sleep" She confessed big smile on her face. "Did you see us dancing B? and the way he made David leave the grill?"

"Yeah I saw and I don't think it's going to be that hard to bag him Bon's" Bonnie B told her looking confident.

"We just need to build your confidence up so that you're stronger. If he doesn't feel the need to protect you he'll see you as his equal, not some lackey he comes too just for spells" Bonnie B finished looking out of the window.

"But Damon has never asked me to do any spells" Bonnie said looking confused.

"Oh well you know what I mean. Get ready i'll be waiting in the den.

Bonnie B left Bonnie's room in a daze. '_Where did that come from?' _ She thought, making her way downstairs.

"Nice speech Bon Bon!" Damon smirked from his seat, sipping the very old whiskey.

"Thanks" She said sitting down on one of the couches ignoring his sarcasm altogether.

"So whats on the agenda today? We just gunna work on spells or what?" Damon asked her, pouring another glass of expensive whiskey. '_This Damon dude has very good taste' _Damon thought, taking a swig of the amber liquid.

"_We_ are not doing anything. Bonnie and I are going into the woods to do some spells" Bonnie looked to Damon, eyebrows raised, waiting for his comeback.

"Aww come on Judgey. Stefan is hanging out with Caroline, Damon is god know's where, I have nothing else to do. Plus there may be danger, I can protect you both" He said glad that he was good on his feet.

"Not gunna happen Damon" She put an end to that conversation with her tone.

Luckily for her Bonnie made her way down the stairs in one of her new outfits.

"Morning Damon" She said with a smile and surprisingly bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Bonnie B felt a weird jolt in her stomach but put it down to not having had breakfast yet.

"Good morning to you too red" Damon tried to hide his shock, it normally takes people a long time to feel comfortable around him, let alone openly showing affection to him. He definitely liked this Bonnie.

"So are we going?" She asked B eager to get to it, she was so happy to have someone helping her with her powers.

Bonnie sent a warning look to Damon, daring him to defy her.

"Yeah" She was going to have to avoid Damon, things were getting too weird.


	13. Chapter 13

**Im soooo sorry i made you guys wait so long, i was away and was too busy partying with my brothers and sisters to update!**

**well it's here now and im already half way through chapter 14 so should be up in a few days**

**Enjoy lovely readers x**

**Chapter 13**

The two witches made their way into the woods behind the boarding house, both of them were lost in their own thoughts.

Once they arrived in the wood's Bonnie B took a deep breath. "This place is beautiful" she said looking around at the luscious green grass to the colourful flowers. "I just feel at peace here"

"Yeah this is where I come to think, it's so peaceful" Bonnie smiled.

They made their way to the a small clearing and sat down. Bonnie B pulled out her Grimoire from her bag along with a few other spell books she found at the boarding house.

"So Bonnie, what can you do?" Bonnie B asked unsure of the red heads talents. Bonnie told her that she can trance and that she could speak to people the way she did with Bonnie in the mirror.

"I stare in to a flame and boom I am channeling the spirits." Bonnie said with a shrug. From what she'd and heard from B she knew that her friend could do a lot more.

"Well we're going to change that." Bonnie B said with a smirk.

They spent a few hours practicing some simple spells and by the end Bonnie was able to levitate the leaves, make flowers open and close and also change the colour of B's eyes.

"This is so cool" Bonnie laughed. She was sitting in a circle of swirling leaves.

Before Bonnie B could comment she felt the air change. _'Should have known….' _She thought to herself, just as the girls heard someone approaching.

Bonnie B spun around so she was in front of a startled looking Bonnie, ready to defend them both, when a familiar pair of black eyes appeared through the clearing.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So what are we doing today?" Caroline asked Stefan who was sitting opposite her at the kitchen table.

"What do you want to do?" Stefan asked. He was surprisingly nervous. "Do you want to go shopping again?" He hoped she said no. He really didn't want to go shopping but he would do anything to make this bubbly blonde happy.

"No! I'm still worn out from yesterday. I thought I could shop but Bonnie has me beat!" Caroline huffed, she was usually the Queen of shopping but she may have made a monster in the little red head.

"What you smiling at?" Stefan caught the affectionate smile on Caroline's face. He didn't want to read her thoughts, he had a feeling she wouldn't be happy if he did.

"I was just thinking about your Bonnie. She is such a lovely girl, always so happy. I bet it's nice having her around?" Caroline smiled at the man sitting opposite her.

"I do love Bonnie don't get me wrong, but we tend to shield her and try to suppress her compulsive side." He said looking guilty. "We only do it to protect her though" He finished looking deeply into Caroline's eyes trying to convey his honesty.

"I can see why you would all try to do that, she seems so fragile, but I've only spent a day with her and I can tell she is a strong young woman, and with B's help she will be an all powerful witch." Caroline reached out a hand to squeeze Stefan's.

"I know but she is so small and impulsive. We just don't want her to get into trouble. The amount of time's Damon has had to save her.." Stefan trailed off wistfully.

"Care,"

'_OH MY GOD never has my stupid nickname sounded so HOT.'_ She thought, if she could bush she would be scarlet. "If I ask you something will you tell me the truth?"

"O-of Course!" She answered feeling even more flushed. She wondered what he was going to ask her. Before her thoughts could run away from her Stefan spoke again.

"Why are you and B really here?" He caught the hurt look on Caroline's face and instantly felt guilty. He hurriedly added, "Not that I mind that you're here. I really like spending time with you. It's just that I don't believe the only reason you're here is to help Bonnie with her magic, what with the shopping trip and all."

"We told you building up her confidence. Anyway how about a tour of the town?" Caroline was a master at deflecting.

Stefan decided to let this go, for now. "A tour of the town it is" He stood from his chair and held his arm out for Caroline. "Shall we?"

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"A little witches circle! How…charming." Damon finished with his signature smirk.

The red headed witch laughed "Five hundred years of life and thats the best you can do?"

Damon turned surprised eyes to the giggling girl. He wasn't sure he liked the influence B had on _his _witch.

"You have only been here a day and already your corrupting the little red bird" Damon's eyes flashed even darker.

Bonnie B answered with a roll of her eyes. "It was lame Damon we all know it. Bonnie was just the first one to say it" Bonnie B winked at the still giggling red head.

"Oh lighten up Damon. So what you doing here?" Bonnie asked, suddenly over her fit of the giggles.

"Well I could feel power pulsing from here so I followed. It smells like magic too" Damon took a lungful of the powerful air that surrounded the two witches. He then turned his attention to his red bird, bent down close to her neck and took another deep breath.

"You smell divine little red bird" He let out slowly. When he raised his head from her neck his face was vamped out and Bonnie looked mesmerised.

Bonnie B wasn't sure if they were cute or if Damon's vamped out face bothered her. She wondered why _her_ Damon never had that reaction with her. She shook her head clear of her confusing thoughts just as Bonnie spoke up.

"Th-Thank you Damon" She smiled up at him, taking a small step away.

Damon shook himself free of her scent. He didn't want to scare his little red bird and in a flash his face was back to normal.

"As I was saying I felt power and thought I would come and check it out" He tells them with a shrug better suited to blue eyed Damon.

"You should have seen me!" Bonnie stated proudly. "I levitated the leaves…look." And with that she sat cross legged on the ground with a deep look of concentration on her face.

Damon could feel the air changing and looked down to Bonnie. The vampire took a sharp breath in '_She look's beautiful' _

She was sitting in a circle of floating leaves and her newly straight hair was wiping around her face. Her new pale yellow dress and white cardigan combination was showing just the right amount of skin. She was amazing.

"Wow" He had seen this trick performed a thousand times but it looked so much better when she was doing it.

"I know right" Bonnie said with a proud look on her face.

Bonnie B had been standing to the side quietly watching the two interact '_Why are they not together? I can feel the tension between them and the way they look at each other with nothing but love in their eyes…' _That was something she had never seen before even from Mystic Fall's number one couple.

She had a feeling that her work here was pretty much done.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDB

Damon was bored out of his mind. He would usually use this time to annoy Stefan but one was in another dimension and the other was trying to get into Barbies pant's. Damon scoffed, he just couldn't wait to tell Elena about this.

Elena, he hadn't thought about her since he saw Bonnie in _that dress_. He had to pull his thoughts away from that particular outfit. Elena was normally the first thing he thought about when he woke and the last thing at night; he was always worrying about her, hoping she was safe and thinking about ways to take her from Stefan.

But he didn't need to do that with Bonnie. Not that he wouldn't protect her because he always would but Bonnie was such a strong person, she could look after herself.

He kept replaying that kiss through his mind, it wasn't a passionate kiss but when his lips touched her cheek he felt a jolt of energy. His lips were still tingling. '_Wait what was he doing? Damon Salvatore doesn't pine over woman, they pined over me.'_

"Get out of my head judgey." He yelled at the empty room, getting up from the couch and moving to his favourite part of the boarding house…the bar.

After a few shots of the amber liquid his body relaxed. Elena was the carbon copy of his first love, why did he want her? He mulled this question over for a while until he came up with the answer.

_Because she is her carbon copy, I wanted Katherine and she wasn't around so I went after the next best thing' _Damon's eyebrows rose in shock at this revelation. He never felt the passion with Elena that he felt with Katherine. How did he not see that before now?

He actually laughed at himself. It was a manic laugh but one he needed to get out of his system.

"It's time to go on a witch hunt." He said downing the last of his drink and making his way out the kitchen door. He followed his nose into the woods; he could follow her scent anywhere, it was such a distinct smell.

His nose bought him to a big clearing he could she his little witch, red and much to his annoyance Damon. He hung back, listening with his vampire hearing. He could smell magic in the air and when he focused he could see that Bonnie was sat in a circle of floating leaves, her red hair flowing around her shoulders as his Bonnie looked on like a proud mum.

He decided to make himself known with one of his unique quips.

"A little witches circle…How charming!" He stepped from the bushes with a smug look on his face.

"Your about five hundred years and five minutes late Blue eyes, Damon already used that one" Bonnie B said with a laugh. Damon's bright blue eyes looked dangerous. "Whatever, he ain't got nothing on me" He gestured to his physique and locked eyes with Bonnie.

"You smell so good when your doing magic" He tried again. "He said that one too!" Damon's eyes went kinda crazy and he took a step closer to the girls.

"Well he's five hundred years old for God's sake. I'm sure he's said every word on this freaking planet" He said throwing his arms in the air and turning on Bonnie B

Bonnie giggled at his display.

"Since you two just couldn't stay away we can use you in our lesson" Bonnie B said with a smile which made the Damon's regret turning up. Before they could protest Bonnie B had them at opposite sides of the field.

"Right. I want you to both attack me at the same time. Damon?"

"Yes?" She heard coming from both vampires. _'Shit this is gunna be hard.' _She thought.

_"_This is going to be to confusing so I'm calling you" Bonnie B pointed to her Damon. "D, and you," she pointed to black eyes. "Since you're the oldest you can just be Damon. Okay?"

"Fine by me" Damon said with a smirk to the other vampire and even though they were stood about one hundred and sixty feet apart D caught it and growled.

"Well I'm not happy about it! Why cant I be Damon?" He asked with a pout.

"Because it's to confusing. Now, as I was saying, Damon you can read D's mind right?"

"Yes"

"Right, D tell Damon when you are going to strike then I want you both to come at me together, got that?"

The little red head was afraid for her new friend and had to speak up. "But wont they hurt you B?" Bonnie asked looking upset.

"Ha they wish!" Bonnie B snorted. "They will be on there asses in two seconds flat. Trust me" she promised the young witch.

While her back was turned D sent the signal to pounce and they moved. Before they could get far Bonnie stopped them. They were both flat on the ground, holding their heads in pain about one hundred feet away from Bonnie who still had her eyes on the red head.

"See, vampires will always try and take you when your back is turned. They believe in the chase, without it feeding is pretty boring. So the last thing you wanna do around vampires is turn your back on them or run" Without even looking at the two fallen vampires Bonnie B raised both her hands and the vampires began to float towards her.

The pain in their head was lessening and D was the first to speak.

"Put me down now little witch or I will rip your throat out!" It was one thing naming him D but making him look stupid was not cool.

Bonnie B dropped them unceremoniously on the ground and again D sent Damon a silent signal and they both attacked. This time they both reached Bonnie B and she had two steel grips on her throat in a tenth of a second.

They weren't squeezing hard enough to stop her speaking so she carried on teaching Bonnie who looked horrified.

"They also believe the are the smartest, fastest and strongest beings on the earth….this is not the case"

In the next second Bonnie B was standing next to Bonnie looking at the two vampires who still had their hands wrapped around an invisible throat.

"Teleportation is a wonderful thing to learn Bonnie it can save your life" Bonnie B finished seriously.

"I will never be able to do that" Bonnie said with a pout.

"You will, all you have to do is believe in yourself." Bonnie was determined to teach the young witch all she knew. She liked her already and she didn't want to leave her unprotected. Damon and Stefan couldn't protect her forever.

The four of them carried on their lesson until it started getting dark. By the end of the day Bonnie could perform an aneurism and levitated Damon an inch from the ground.

Bonnie B was so proud of Bonnie, she had made great progress and because her mind wasn't thinking about getting the guy she seemed a lot more at ease around the ancient vampire. They even shared some laughs as he was the one that offered his brain to her to practise on.

"You did very well little red" Damon complemented giving her a little bow.

"Thanks Damon" She answered with a courtesy and a giggle.

"Well we better get back to the house, I need to make sure Caroline isn't getting in to much trouble!" Bonnie B declared and with that they all made their way back to the house in high spirits.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Stefan and Caroline were making their way around a small lake on the edge of Fells church in a comfortable silence.

"Caroline, I heard you and Bonnie talking the other day about Damon turning you, if you don't mind telling me, what happened?" Stefan asked really wanted to get to know Caroline.

Caroline was mortified, she wondered if he heard her comment about her wanting to give him a good seeing to. _'How embarrassing' _Caroline thought not wanting to look into this Stefan's eyes.

Stefan could feel her discomfort and he knew why she was feeling a little abashed. He heard the whole conversation, even the part where she said she would give him a 'good seeing too' and even though she called Elena a bitch in the same conversation, he really wasn't bothered about it.

"Well I was in hospital because of a car crash and Bonnie asked Damon to give me his blood. At this point I didn't know about the supernatural, i knew my best friends were hiding stuff from me but I didn't know what" She stopped walking and sat at a bench and starting throwing her sandwich crust to the ducks.

"Katherine came into my room and killed me, just like that, like I was nothing" Stefan slowly bought his arm around her shoulder and she carried on. "Before she….did it, she told me to tell the Salvatore brothers 'game on.' I didn't get it then but I do now" Caroline finished tears, welling up in her eyes.

Even though Stefan hadn't technically been there he still felt guilty. It seems him and his brother and their 'dopplegangers' were put on this Earth to hurt people they were supposed to care about.

Caroline wiped her eyes and smiled up at Stefan. "But once I got past the hurt of my friends not telling me the truth and the fact that I was a vampire I grew to love it…granted I would have loved to be able to celebrate my 18th birthday appose to my funeral but i'm all about making the most of what you got, you know?" Caroline finished looking into Stefan's beautiful green eyes.

Stefan was lost in her beautiful blue eyes and the conviction of her voice. "I know"

And there sitting on a bench by the lake Stefan gently placed his lips to hers.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am sorry it took so long to update this, i am addicted to a true blood story-Its by California Kat and it is amazing-and i couldn't stop until i finished it.**

**But here i am with another chapter, and if you all forgive me and leave me some lovely reviews i may give you a double whammy today**

**Muchos love**

**Chapter 14**

Caroline was in heaven but all to soon she came crashing back down to earth. Stefan pulled away looking sheepish. "I'm sorry Caroline" He said, looking down.

"Don't be sorry Stefan, it was amazing." She said with a smile. Stefan smiled back, stood up from the bench and held his hand out for her to take.

She happily took his hand but was upset when he let go.

Stefan was so happy that he kissed Caroline, but couldn't help but feel guilty. He should have been thinking about Elena. Since the Mystic Falls crew came to town he found that he hardly thought about her, which was a weird sensation because the majority of his days were spent thinking of nothing but Elena.

He knew he had some serious thinking to do; he did love Elena but how much could she love him if she was fooling around with his brother? At the same time he wondered if there was any point in pursuing something with the bubbly blonde, she lived in a different dimension. Yep he had lots of thinking to do.

Instead of putting his concerns out there he said nothing and they made their way back to the boarding house in a comfortable silence.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The foursome arrived back at the boarding house just as it got dark.

"Im thinking take-out, a movie tonight and maybe a bottle of tequila" Bonnie said with a devilish wink.

"The more you talk the more I like you Red!" Damon said, sliding his arm around her shoulders. This caused her to giggle and a low growl to escape black eyed Damon's lips. Damon just sent him his signature smirk and steered Bonnie to the couch.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm starving. We'll have to wait for Caroline to get back, then we can go pick something up" Bonnie B agreed as she collapsed onto the nearest couch; magic always took it out of her.

When the two Damon's starting arguing over what movie to watch Bonnie used her new powers to levitate what she wanted to watch in front of them. Neither of them noticed the DVD floating above their heads and carried on bickering.

"Bons please tell this black eyed fool that we should watch Fast Five" Damon said looking to her for back up. Bonnie B really wanted to watch that movie but didn't want to agree with her sometimes nemesis.

"What are the choices?" She asked trying to be peace maker, while Bonnie had taken to bouncing her DVD on the Salvatore's heads.

"Well this oaf wants to watch_ Fast Five_, and I don't" The older vampire said looking up at the dancing dvd and trying to swat at it.

"So you don't even have a film you want to watch, you just don't want to watch whatever he's chosen?" Bonnie B couldnt believe she was having this conversation with a five hundred year old man.

"Precisely"

"Since you two cant agree on anything I suggest we put mine on" Bonnie decided for them, getting up to retrieve the DVD and looking to her friends with that _'I'm far to cute for you to say no to'_ look.

"I agree with Bonnie" Bonnie B was glad she didn't have to go with Damon's choice. Things were weird enough between them as it was and if she started agreeing with him then they would fall even more out of balance.

"Black Swan it is then." Bonnie said looking happy while the two Damon's groaned.

"It's about ballet red!" Damon pouted and tried turning the same look back on Bonnie but it didn't quiet work as well with blue eyes.

"I know, it's really good"

"Fine but I'm going to have to go hunting first" Blue eyes said getting up from the floor and stretching. "You wanna come?" He looked at Damon with indifference but for some unknown reason he really wanted him to say yes.

Damon looked shocked for a second then quickly hid it. He knew that they had had fun with the girls today but he didn't think they were at the '_Going for dinner' _stage of their...relationship. He shrugged a shoulder "Why not, we can discuss your atrocious taste in films. Plus I will need a drink if I had to sit through that movie." Damon let out a laugh. "Don't worry we wont start it without you." Bonnie shouted to the retreating figures. Even though she couldn't see their faces she new they both rolled their eyes at that one.

"You did really good today Bonnie; with your magic and with Damon." Bonnie B informed her once she was sure the vampires were out of ear shot.

"Do you really think so? I loved practicing the magic, especially with Damon there helping me" Bonnie confided with a dreamy look on her heart shaped face.

"You two definitely have chemistry. I can tell he likes you, But I think you need to spend a bit of time alone together." Bonnie B was very aware that like her own gang Bonnie's friends were always around.

Before Bonnie could answer a happy looking Stefan and Caroline came through the front door.

"Hey Guys" Caroline skipped into the room and gave both girls hugs.

"How was training?" She asked sitting down on the couch next to Bonnie B.

"It was amazing Care, you should have seen me" Bonnie bragged with a huge grin.

"You do smell amazing after using your magic" The two Vampires seemed to gravitate towards Bonnie sniffing the air.

"Hey, I did magic too you know" Bonnie B never thought she would be jealous of not having the vampires tell her how amazing she smells.

"Bons you always do magic so you always smell amazing" Caroline tore her attention from the little red head to the witch sitting next to her.

Bonnie B had to let out a little laugh. "Who would have thought I would want a vampire to tell me how good I smelt" Caroline joined her in her laughter.

"So where are my brothers?" Stefan asked sitting on the couch opposite the giggling girls.

"Oh they went to get some food" Bonnie said from her place on the floor. "When they get back were gunna go and get some take out, and a bottle of tequila"

"Ooh tequila." Caroline said bouncing up and down. "We need more than one bottle though to make things interesting" She told them, a smirk to rival her maker on her face.

Caroline told them of her day with Stefan but left out the best bit, she didn't want Bonnie to tell Elena and she was happy keeping it as her secret for the time being. She looked to her Bonnie and got a knowing look, and thought_ 'maybe it wont be a complete secret.'_

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The two Damon's quickly made their way into the grill; they were just going for a quick drink and a quick snack. It was a little uncomfortable at first but once they ordered their drinks the conversation flowed.

"You have good taste, D" Damon was happy that his 'twin' had just as good taste as he did when it came to fine whiskey; they'd actually ordered the same drink.

"Yep no point in messing around when it comes to whiskey." He answered bringing the drink to his lips. "So who will be your meal for tonight?"

"Well I did spot a beautiful red head in the corner over there, she will do"

Damon glanced over at the girl, "Ah the one with the same shade of hair as our fair Bonnie" Damon said with a knowing smirk. "Why don't you just admit you like her, stop messing around with your brothers girlfriend and do something about Bonnie because unlike Elena or Katherine she chose you first."

Damon not one to engage in heart to hearts, got up from his seat and made his way over to his meal without answering his double.

Damon just rolled his eyes, that was an amazing speech and he didn't even get a thank you. Damon was going to have to stop being so helpful. He scanned the restaurant for his own meal when it suddenly fell in his lap…literally.

"Oh I'm so sorry" The blonde said from his lap. "I tripped" Damon decided to ignore the obvious lie. He looked at the girl sitting in his lap; she was blonde slim and gorgeous but she looked boring to his vampire eyes.

"No worries sweetness, I'm Damon Smith, and you are?" He switched on the charm instantly, not that he needed to. This girl was literally throwing herself at him.

"I'm Sarah, are you new in town?" Damon wasn't in the mood to speak to his meal so he quickly compelled her then took her outside to feed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"Why is it taking them so long?" Caroline whined. She was starving and was looking forward to her chinese. "Oh, never mind, here they are." A few seconds later the two vampires entered the den.

"My ears are burning Barbie, were you telling them how much of a good lover I am?" He asked her, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Shut up Damon. I was wondering what took you so long, we're starving" she explained with a pout.

Bonnie jumped up from the floor "Lets go B"

"We need to get a couple of bottles of tequila and we're not old enough, why don't we bring your Damon with us?" she asked, trying to look innocent.

"Damon do you want to come get the food with us?" Bonnie asked. she may not be the sharpest tool in the box but she knew what B was doing.

"Of Course I'll go." As the three made their way out Bonnie B was silently cast a spell on Bonnie's car.

Bonnie went to turn on her car but nothing happened. "It's dead." she was shocked "Iv only just got this fixed" She said confusion clear on her face.

"Don't worry little red, we can take my car." Damon offered.

"You only have two seats in that Damon." Bonnie B smiled at her new friend trying to let her in on the plan. "Not to worry I'll just stay here and you two can go and get the food" Then, before they could protest she was gone as if she had vampire speed.

Bonnie finally understood what happened to her car and B's cryptic look and let a small smile grace her lips as she slipped into Damon's luxury car.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Well that was quick?" Damon said from his customary spot at the bar.

"Yeah Bonnie's car wouldn't start so they had to take Damon's" She said innocently, a little too innocently.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, you are a sneaky little witch" Damon teased, raising his glass to her in appraisal.

Bonnie B did a little curtsy before sitting on the couch.

"Where did Stefan and Caroline go?" She was a little uncomfortable being alone with him.

"They've gone for a quick vegetarian snack." Damon answered with a dramatic shudder. He took his drink and made his way over to the couch, sitting down next to Bonnie.

They were silent for a few minutes both lost in their own thoughts.

"Why are you trying to get Damon and Bonnie together?" He had to ask the question; he thought that Bonnie, being anti vampire, wouldn't want the sweet and innocent Bonnie with one.

"Because she loves him and she deserves happiness. I know its strange with me hating vampires and all, but she's happy with him and I know he would do anything to protect her. I also think that he should have someone of his own and stop trying to take his brothers girlfriend." She answered honestly.

Damon wondered if she felt that way about him so before he could chicken out he asked her.

"Sure Damon, you deserve someone of your own too" She said, avoiding his gaze.

Damon was touched by this and to avoid the awkward silence that fell he returned to the bar and came back with two glasses.

He silently handed one to Bonnie and pressed his glass to hers.

"So do you think your little plan will work?"

"I hope so, I think he needs to clear the air with Elena first though. He needs to make it clear that he doesn't want to continue on with whatever it is they have going on, before he can fully move on with Bonnie" This conversation was making her a little uncomfortable so she took a large swig of her drink, enjoying the burn as it goes down her throat.

"I agree. They need to resolve their issues before they start anything new but I think Damon and Bonnie would be great together!" He announced staring deeply into Bonnie's green eyes.

"I think so too." She mumbled also looking into Damon's beautiful blues.

Damon heard Stefan and Caroline making their way back and he reluctantly tore his eyes away from her. He was going to have to get a grip on his feelings towards the witch.

Bonnie B had never been so happy to see her best friend. If they would have been any later they would have walked in on her throwing herself at Damon Salvatore. _'Maybe this alternative universe messes with your head'_ The witch shook her head and made her way to the bar to get a refill, taking Damon's empty glass with her.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Bonnie was nervously smoothing out her dress as they drove across town, unsure how to continue B's plan. She hadn't been alone with Damon in such a long time and she kept going to start a conversation but caught herself before she could.

Damon could sense her nervousness and so he thought of something to break the ice. "So how is it having two Damon's around?" He'd been wondering how she really felt about the impostor.

"I like him, I think he's fun" Bonnie told him honestly, Bonnie felt hurt coming from Damon so she quickly added. "He's got nothing on you though" and gave him a little pat on the leg. Before she could move her hand he grabbed it with his own and held tight.

He could hear her heart accelerate and it made him smile, he loved having this effect on the little witch. It was true he always had a soft spot for the little red head, but it took him seeing her as a confident young woman rather than the shy young girl she used to be to realise how amazing she truly was. The impostor was right; she had always chose him first, always stuck up for him when they gang went on a 'vampire hunt' she had _always_ been amazing and he was annoyed with himself that it took him this long to realise. When she smiled back he made up his mind to talk to Elena, he needed to speak to her, to end what they had and he decided it had to be done after he'd enjoyed the film his little red bird had picked.

"So what do you think of your twin?" Bonnie asked once her heart had slowed and she new she would be able to speak.

"Well it is infuriating to know there is someone out there who shares my face but he does remind me of my younger self so I will try to tolerate him" He told her seriously.

Damon had been keeping tab's on all the new comers minds and he decided they were no threat, the girls loved Bonnie very much and would never hurt her or anyone she loved...neither would Damon for that matter while they were at the grill he picked up from his mind that he was very fond of Stefan and Bonnie. He also seemed to think of him as a father figure; Someone he could learn from. Damon had to scoff at that thought, Damon Salvatore five hundred year old vampire father to that cocky little bastard.

Bonnie just giggled at his serious tone and reluctantly let go of his hand to exit the car. when she got out he was there waiting for her with his hand outstretched she was sure she let out a little shriek of happiness. Damon pretended not to have heard to save her the embarrassment.

They entered the restaurant and ordered everyones food then took a seat to wait. Bonnie felt more comfortable with Damon so decided to ask him a question that has been bugging her since she met him.

"Where do you live Damon?"

"Oh I have a little house on the outskirts of town. I bought it many years ago and it comes in handy!" He answered. No one knew where he lived, not even Elena but he felt compelled to share it with the little red head sitting next to him. "I can show you sometime if you would like"

"I would like that very much" she answered, smiling a smile that warmed his heart.

"Do you think you will travel to Mystic Falls with B?" He inquired, using Bonnie's nickname for the witch. He was already feeling unhappy at the thought of her leaving and he hoped if she did go she would take him with her.

"I hope so, I really want to meet everyone else and see what the town looks like, it sounds so romantic." Bonnie blushed at her admission and hastily continued. "I'm sure we could all go" She finished not wanting to go to Mystic Falls without Damon.

"That would be good" He was happy that she included him, he didn't want to be without her all of a sudden.

The food was ready and Damon decided to compel the alcohol from the restaurant, much to Bonnie's annoyance.

"But it will save time little red" Was Damon's argument when she shot him an annoyed look.

"You must have a gazillion dollars and you cant even pay for alcohol" She countered eyebrows raised.

He was going to enjoy spending time with this one. "Fine" and he dropped two-two hundred dollar bills on the counter and ushered Bonnie out of the door.

When they were back in the car Bonnie leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked surprised at her forward actions.

"For doing the right thing." Bonnie's smile was infectious and they were both smiling like idiots as they made there way too the boarding house


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews, enjoy this bonus chapter, drunken goodness ;o)

Chapter 15

While Bonnie and Damon were out grabbing the food Caroline and Bonnie B were watching the blue eyed Damon and Stefan arm wrestle at the dining room table. They were both trash talking and drinking as they tried to force the other's hand to the table. Stefan was much older than Damon, but because he chose to eat the bunny diet they were an even match.

They'd been going at it for ten minutes but neither one seemed to be winning. Neither would give up though; they did want to loose face in front of the two woman watching.

"Come on Stef, take his ass down" Caroline shouted from her spot on the couch. She really wanting Stefan to win, so she could brag about it to her Stefan in Mystic falls.

"Take _him_ down Damy" Bonnie, not being one to be outdone gave Damon her own little pep cheer.

Damon rolled his eyes at another stupid name she had come up with but flexed his muscles and Stefan's arm moved down just a fraction.

'_Come on little brother; don't make me look stupid in front of Bonnie, she doesn't like me yet where as Caroline is already into you'_ Stefan pushed back against Damon's hand and grinned at his brothers frustration._ 'And don't think I cant smell her all over you. You kissed her today didn't you?' _Damon winked at his little brother who looked a little smug before he conceded and offered Damon him a curt nod.

With this Damon smashed his hand down onto the table and rose the victor.

"I knew i'd win! No Stefan is strong enough to take me down! How about a congratulatory kiss Bon-Bon?" He said moving his way to Bonnie, dropping to his knees and offering her his cheek.

She rolled her eyes but leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek but at the last second he moved his head and the kiss landed on his mouth. Bonnie was shocked but even more shocked that she didn't pull away straight away. When she did though her cheeks were crimson and her lips were on fire.

Damon hadn't moved from kneeling in front of Bonnie, he couldn't, that kiss felt amazing and his lips were on fire. They continued to stare at each other until Caroline, as always, broke the tension.

"Get a room guys" She laughed looking at the two. She knew she felt something between the two and was glad that they somewhat acted on it.

Caroline's voice pulled them out of their staring contest and Damon got up and moved over to the bar, his head swimming with that kiss. At the same time Bonnie pulled herself out of her stupor and popped her friend on the arm.

Luckily for everyone Bonnie and Damon came into the den with big smiles on their faces. Bonnie B immediately noticed that their hands were entwined. This made Bonnie B immensely happy.

"I'll plate this up" Bonnie B said getting up from the couch and taking the bag from Bonnie, giving her fellow witch a little wink before darting into the kitchen.

Bonnie took 6 plates from the cupboard and started plating up; She knew the vampires didn't need to eat but they liked to do it anyway. She was glad about that because it would have been weird with just her and Bonnie eating.

She was just about to shout for help when _her_ Damon silently came into the kitchen and picked up four of the plates and made his way back into the den. She smiled to herself at the normality of the act and followed the vampire.

They started the movie as soon as everyone was seated and comfortable; Bonnie B was on a couch with Damon and Caroline. The Fells Church boys sat on the other couch, Bonnie sitting between Damon's legs on the floor and the little red head couldn't have been happier.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Once the film had finished and all the food had been eaten, with thanks to Caroline for finishing any left overs, Stefan put on some music and opened a bottle of tequila. Before Stefan could distribute the six shots he'd poured Bonnie B placed the same spell on herself and Bonnie that she had last night. Humans could not drink with vampires so she needed to level the playing field a bit.

Bonnie B heard her phone vibrate from her bag and looked around, confused, everyone who knew the number were in the room with her and her friends from Mystic Falls couldn't contact her when she was in Fells Church.

She made her way over to her bag to grab her phone, a pair of blue eyes following her every movement. He knew exactly who it was texting Bonnie and he was not happy about it.

She retrieved her phone and flipped it open she noticed a number she didn't recognise but opened it up anyway. Caroline knew exactly who it was; she'd given Bonnie's number away last night, hoping he'd call.

**'Hi beautiful its Mason. Are we on for tomorrow?'**

Bonnie B couldn't help the smile that sprouted on her face.

"Ooh is that that dishy guy from the bar?" Caroline asked looking at Damon with a smirk. She knew all the while just who was texting but wanted to see the look on Damon's face when Bonnie said it out loud.

"Yeah, he wants to know if I'm free tomorrow but thats when were leaving" She was disappointed and it showed. Mason was gorgeous and she would have liked to get to know him.

"So what? Just meet him for a quick lunch before we go. What harm will it do?" Caroline could feel Damon's emotions through the bond and he was furious and that's what drove her to keep up her teasing.

"Just message him back saying you will meet him or I will" Caroline narrowed her eyes and Bonnie B who giggled and typed a quick reply.

**'Hey Mason, just checked with my friend and were leaving late afternoon so I can meet you for that Sunday dinner'**

Caroline who was reading the messages over her shoulder let out a little aww "He called you beautiful Bon, thats so cute" She smiled at her best friend before taking a peak at Damon's face. He looked even more furious at her comment.

"I called her beautiful first" Damon mumbled but all vampires in the room heard him loud and clear and Caroline sent him a smirk.

Bonnie's message tone bought all the attention back to her.

**'Cool, I'll meet you outside the grill at twelve and I'll drive us over. See you then x'**

"He even sent you a kiss" Caroline swooned. The red headed witch giggled at Caroline's display from her place on the floor catching the look on Damon's face she laughed harder.

Caroline sensing the building anger rolling off Damon quickly changed the subject. "We taking these shots or what?" She didn't want to push Damon over the edge tonight, it was their last one in Fells Church.

Everyone laughed at the bubbly blondes subject change even Black eyes let out a little chuckle. Stefan lined up the shots, retrieved the salt, lemon and some beer chasers and waited for everyone to join him at the table.

Once everyone had everything they needed Stefan raised his own shot, with the others mimicking the action. "To new friends!" And with that everyone licked their salt, took their shot, bit into the lemon then necked the beer.

"That is gross!" Bonnie said wincing and Bonnie B had to agree.

"I know but it gets the job done!" Caroline probimes still sucking on her lemon.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

They took four more shots and everyone was in a good mood when Damon got their attention.

"Lets play a game" Blue eyes announced wanting to get the party started. He received nods all around.

"Well the first one we can play is circle of death. Stefan do you have a deck of cards?" Damon looked to his brother who nodded and raced upstairs to receive them. He returned moments later with the deck and handed it to Damon.

"Right we all sit in a circle around the cards" Damon made a circle with the cards and everyone sat around them. "Then the player to start the game, that would be me, will pick up a card then the person to their left picks up a card." Damon grabbed a card at random and showed it round the group.

"Then the person to my left, Bonnie, will pick a card.." He waited for her to choose and the witch pulled a card from the circle. "..and if it is the same suit they take the numerical value, split it then take that many shots. Got that?" He looked around the circle and everyone was nodding their understanding.

Damon threw his example card back into the circle and drew another, the ace of spades. "Ace is one," he tells the group.

Bonnie then draws the seven of spades. "Right so now we add your seven to my one and take four shots each." They took back the shots and the game resumed.

By the end everyone was a little tipsy so Damon decided to move onto his favourite game.

"Ok this next one is called flip, sip or strip" He looked to Bonnie B with a little wink."All you have to do is flip the coin in the air; while it's up there call heads or tails. If you guess right you pass the coin to the right, if you guess wrong you pass to the left and either take off one item of clothing or take a shot"

"Well I know which one I'm gunna be choosing" Bonnie B says to Damon with a smile.

"Not so fast Judgey you cant do the same think more than twice so you will have to shed some clothing" He tells her with a grin.

"Everyone ok with that?" He looked to red, who had to be the most conservative one in the room but she was nodding her head.

With that Damon took a coin out of his back pocket, flipped it and called heads. It landed on tales so he passed the coin too Bonnie on his left and started removing his shirt painfully slow all the while staring at Bonnie B who was sitting opposite him.

Bonnie B took in the half naked man sitting in front of her and she couldn't take her eyes off him. He had the most beautiful body she'd ever seen; she couldn't tear her eyes away from him, something he was quick to pick up on.

"See something you like Bon?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows. She finally looked away and blushed.

Bonnie who was trying hard not to look at Damon's torso but it was difficult because he looked exactly like _her_ Damon. She finally snapped out of it and flipped the coin shouting heads. It landed on tails so she passed the coin to Stefan on her left and took another shot of tequila.

Stefan did the same but got his right so it went back to Bonnie who got hers wrong again so she took another shot and passed back to Stefan. Damon was quick to to inform her that she had to remove something the next time she lost and black eyes growled a little from his spot next to Caroline.

The game continued for a while. Blue eyed Damon only had on his boxers and socks, Bonnie was in her bra and boy shorts, Stefan was in only his briefs, and Damon was still in his jeans, much to the girls disappointment. Caroline and Bonnie B were in only their knickers, covering up "The girls" with one arm.

Damon had the coin and he shouted heads and it landed on tails he stood up about to remove his boxers when Bonnie, in her haste to not be so close to his _thing_ flew forward and knocked over all the drinks. Everyone jumped up to avoid getting splashed and Damon was lucky enough to get a look at Bonnie B's breasts as she shot up. All in all he was glad that he hadn't got around to taking his boxers off.

"Okay, game over." Bonnie B said covering herself up again as she bent down to pick up her maxi dress slipping it over her head. Everyone nodded there head in agreement and Damon made his way over to Bonnie helping her slip her yellow dress over her head. He didn't like that everyone got to see his little red bird's body.

"Lets play another game" Bonnie said excitedly once Damon had helped her dress. "Lets play truth or dare." Again nods all around; everyone was pretty wasted so they were really up for it.

"I'll go first." Bonnie turned to Caroline and asked 'The Question'.

"Dare" She answered with confidence.

"I dare you to lick Stefan from belly button to neck" The red head didn't feel bad about Elena at all, what happens on tour stays on tour.

If Caroline could blush she would have but she stalked over to Stefan on her hands and knees, she raised his top and got to licking. He tasted so good and she didn't want to stop.

Stefan thought he would bust his zipper, it was that hot. He wanted to take her upstairs right then and there but he restrained himself and adjusted his trousers. Both Damon's laughed at the look on Stefan's face; his brother took what he was thinking straight from his head but blue eyed Damon didn't need to be a mind reader he could guess.

"My turn" Caroline announced happily as she sat back, licked her lips and returned to her spot. She turned to her maker and asked 'The Question.

"Dare" He hoped he'd get the same kind of dare as Caroline, he would love to lick Bonnie. However Caroline would never be that nice to him. "You have to sit in Damon's lap until the next Dare or truth is given." She loved this game.

Both Damon's were staring at her with murder in their eyes.

"I am not having him sitting in my lap"

"Why not? I'm as light as a feather" Damon states not rising to Blondie's bait but going over to sit on Damon's knee, even going as far as throwing his arms around the older vampires causing a low, threatening growl to come from Damon which made him remove the offending items.

No one noticed Stefan snapping pictures on his phone; all eyes were on the doubles, one smirking proudly and the other glaring at Caroline murderously. "My go" Damon turned to Bonnie B and asked the question from a quietly fuming Damon's lap.

"Truth" She knew either answer could be dangerous coming from Damon but she hoped that this answer would have been the lesser of two evils.

"Did you enjoy that kiss we shared earlier?" He asked wanting to know if it was just him that felt the heat in their kiss.

Her skin glowed crimson but she answered honestly. "Yes." Even though she didn't need to she took a big swig of her drink trying to hide her blush.

Damon was just staring at Bonnie B until Damon threw him off his knees. "Times up D"

The game carried on with the usual truths and Dares that went with the game, Bonnie B didn't select truth again after that one.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Once they ran out of truths and dares, they all just sat around chatting and dancing around the living room. It was getting late and Bonnie B was conscious of the fact she had to go on a date, so she made her and Bonnie another one of her brews and had one last drink for the road then swallowed her brew.

"I'm really gunna miss you when you go B. And you Caroline" Bonnie slurred looking at her two new friends.

"Why don't you come to us next weekend? I can come and get you after school on friday and you can meet the gang." Bonnie B wanted her to meet all her other friends.

"Really? What about everyone else?" Bonnie asked looking to Damon. hoping B would invite him too; she didn't want to go without him.

"I can bring them all if you want, Damon, Stefan, Matt, Merideth and if you want…" her eyes went to Stefan briefly "Elena" Bonnie B looked to Caroline who was scowling at her but she had to ask, Elena was still Bonnie's friend, even if she was a bitch.

"Oh that would be so good. Can we go?" She looked to the Salvatore brothers who shrugged their shoulders "If everyone is up for it we can do that" Stefan said trying to avoid Caroline's eyes, He was going to have to have a talk with Elena.

"Well on that note I'm going to bed, I have a hot date tomorrow" Bonnie B pulled herself to her feet and gave Bonnie and Caroline a quick hug and kisses then made her way to her room. she wasn't sure if taking everyone to Mystic Falls would be the best idea but just like all her other friends she just couldn't say no to Bonnie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Stop moving," Caroline chastised Bonnie B who was anxiously fidgeting while her hair and make up were done by her best friend.

"I can't help it, I'm really nervous." Bonnie B admitted, her legs still bouncing up and down where she sat.

"It'll be fine B, you always look gorgeous besides, he asked you out remember?" The red head witch tried to sooth her new friend even though she was happy that someone else was nervous for once.

"All done." Caroline announced, moving away from her best friend who stood up to check herself out in the mirror.

"What time is it Care?" Bonnie B asked, still admiring her outfit.

"It's quarter to twelve!" Bonnie and Caroline answered at the same time.

"Shit I'm gunna be late." Bonnie B wailed picking up her handbag and rushing out the door.

"Do not sweat that make-up off Bonnie Bennett!" Caroline shouted from the top of the stairs as Bonnie raced out the door to go meet Mason.

"Someone's eager!" Damon scoffed and rolled his blue eyes-after checking to make sure Bonnie was really gone.

"It's their first date Damon, of course she is. I mean did you see how hot he is?" Caroline fell on the couch with a dreamy look on her face.

Damon glared at her wistful look, "Come on Barbie, he's a four at most!"

"Your delusional" Caroline rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the red head across from them. "What do you wanna do today?"

"Can we go to the clearing and try more spells? I know your not a witch but I can try and levitate you like B did to the Damon's!" Bonnie was trying to keep in her excitement; she didn't want Caroline to feel like she had to but she was excited about practicing more magic.

"Yeah thats cool. Damon you wanna come with?" Caroline knew Damon all to well, as soon as she was out he would go looking for Bonnie and Mason and she didn't want Bonnie's first date ruined.

"Nope" He answered raising his glass to her. "I'm having a 'me' day!"

"Suit yourself but don't follow Bonnie on her date!" Caroline ordered, grabbing Bonnie's hand and heading out the door.

"Like I'm going to listen to you." Damon muttered to the empty room. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he saw that it was a message from _his_ Bonnie.

'**To stop you from doing something stupid I put a spell on the house. It will stop you leaving until I get back! Have a good day ;o)'**

_'She doesn't have the nerve'_ He thought as he made his way to the front door, throwing it open. When he tried walking outside he hit an invisible wall and no matter how many times he punched it or pushed his shoulder against it, it wouldn't budge. '_You are going to pay for this little witch,' _He seethed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Dark eyed Damon was just as furious. His talk with Elena did not go well at all. He knew that it would not be the best conversation he would ever have but she behaved as if she had some right over him and refused to listen to what he had to say.

His mind went back to their argument.

_"How can you do this to me Damon? How can you break my heart to chase after my best friend?" She tried to move closer to him but he pushed her back. He didn't want to lead her on or make her think he'd change his mind._

_"Elena, you are engaged to my brother. What we've been doing is wrong and you know it. It will be best for everyone if we ended this, whatever this is." He didn't want to hurt her but he could tell he'd only made her angry._

_"Damon I love you and you love me. You've been pursuing me since you came to Fells Church, and now that that witch bitch and that blonde hussy have turned up everything is going wrong."_

_She took a breath and tried again, this time trying to make him feel sorry for her. "Stefan has hardly said five words to me and you're standing here breaking up with me. I will not let you go Damon. You are mine." Instead of feeling sorry for her he was taken aback by how nasty she was behaving and he wondered if he'd been blind before the Mystic Falls gang came to visit._

_"No Elena, we were never together. You are my brothers and I will not carry on hurting him. You know I have always had a soft spot for the little red bird and she chose me, me Elena. She didn't lead me on while involved with my brother. She is a good person, and I am honoured that she picked me. I want to spend as much time as I can with her." He decided to lay it all on the line because he didn't plan on talking about this again. He was choosing his brother, Stefan's happiness and Bonnie's love over Elena's selfishness and he wasn't going to change his mind._

_"You don't love her, you love me. I will let you have your little fling with Bonnie, but mark my words Damon Salvatore, this is not over." Elena balled up her fist and stormed off but she wasn't sad- she was angry she wasn't getting her way. Damon was just happy it was over._

Damon didn't doubt that she would cling on to this, giving him and Bonnie hell but what could she do?

_BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB_

When Bonnie B pulled up to the grill and she was nervous and all she could think about was what if he didn't like her anymore? what if it was too awkward? what if he didn't like her? What if she didn't like _him?_

Even though Bonnie felt nervous on the inside outside was showing nothing but confidence. he spotted him near the entrance waiting for her so she put a big smile on her face as she made her way over to Mason.

"Hey Beautiful!" Mason met her half way, placing a kiss on Bonnie's cheek when they were close enough. She blushed and returned his greeting. Before she could ask what he planned Mason spoke up.

"Because it's so nice outside I thought we could go for a picnic in the park instead"

"That would be lovely" Bonnie almost swooned.

"Great. Do you want to ride with me or would you like to take your own car?" Mason hoped she would want to ride with him but he knew she might be a bit nervous because they'd only just met.

Bonnie _was_ nervous to ride with him but after she reminded herself that she was a powerful witch and that she did have a few spells up her sleeve she decided it couldn't hurt to ride with him.

"Sure" She finally answered, looking into his beautiful green-brown eyes.

Mason let out a long breath, took Bonnie's hand and led her to his car.

Bonnie noticed the picnic basket in the back of his car and couldn't help but smile. _'How sweet is this guy?' _She gushed. She couldn't wait to tell the girls just how sweet he was, and if Damon just so happened to over hear well that wasn't her problem.

Mason caught the big smile on her face and had to comment.

"Whats got you so happy beautiful?" He asked starting up his car.

Bonnie answered his question with one of her own. "What if I had said no? What would you have done with the picnic basket then?"

He laughed and it was a beautiful sound. "I would have taken it home and ate it later. No big deal." He threw her a wink as he sped towards the park.

They fell into a comfortable silence and in no time at all they were pulling up to the park then making their way to an empty bench.

Bonnie looked on with wide eye's as mason pulled out the contents of the basket; there was enough food to feed at least six people. Mason caught the look on Bonnie's face and blushed.

"I didn't know what you liked so I just bought a bit of everything." He gestured to the sandwiches, cold meats, Crusty bread, fresh fruit and assortment of crisps.

"It all looks good." She reassured him, smiled and dug in.

Mason was glad that Bonnie seemed to enjoy food and wasn't one of them girls that didn't eat.

"For someone so small you sure have a big appetite" He commented this time making her blush.

"I do love my food" She answered between bites.

"So, where are you from Bonnie?" He wanted to get to know this girl a lot better and figured this was a good place to start.

"Just a little town in Virginia. What about you?" She didn't want to lie to him so she she thought she would just tell him the least amount she could get away with.

"I'm from Florida. My aunt and uncle live down here." He held out some cheese for her to try and she smiled in thanks. "What bought you down to Fells Church?" She asked before taking a bite.

"I fancied a change so I thought I would come here for a while and see what happens. What about you? You said that you were visiting friends but I've been here a couple of months and I have never seen you with the girls you were with friday night." He would have remembered seeing her before, that's for sure.

"I havnt visited in a while." She answered with a smile.

They sat and ate for a couple of hours, talking and trading silly stories. They had a lot in common and both wanted to carry on getting to know each other better. Sometime during their talk they ended up sitting side by side rather than opposite; Masons arm was around the small of her back and Bonnie's hand was on his thigh.

Bonnie groaned when her phone started vibrating; she didn't want their date to end and if she answered she was sure it would be bad news. She ignored the call but soon after received a text.

**Little witch- you need to get back to the Boarding house ASAP! Some friends have dropped by!**

"Damn Damon" She cursed under her breath. "I'm sorry Mason but I have to go. Do you mind taking me to my car?"

"I don't mind Bonnie. When can I see you again?" He didn't want to let go of her just yet.

Bonnie thought about it for a second. She said she would take the Fells Church lot to Mystic Falls next weekend but maybe she could put them off for another week and come here instead.

"I think I'll be back next weekend, but I will have to get back to you and let you know." She could just leave her phone with Bonnie and ask her to text him when she decides.

They continued their conversation as they made their way back to the Grill and when they arrived Mason walked her to her car.

"Thank you for the picnic Mason, I had a really nice time." She told him.

"Don't thank me; just make sure you get in touch because I really like you Bonnie" He said before leaning forward and placing his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

When he pulled away Bonnie was blushing and Mason's eyes were somehow darker than they were just a minute ago. Bonnie promised to call him as she climbed in her car and she made sure to wave as she drove off. The kiss was nice, really nice but there was no fire.

Not like when she kissed Damon.

"Damn Damon." She repeated, racing to the Boarding house to find out who had dropped by.

She pulled up ten minutes later and rushed to the front door. Throwing it open she stopped in her tracks with a shocked look on her face when she spotted the new arrivals.

"Elena, Stefan, what are you guys doing here?" She looked around the room and noticed that Alaric, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler were spread out throughout the room. Stefan opened his mouth to explain but Bonnie held up her hand to stop him.

"Wait. Just don't say anything. Let me get a drink before you answer because I know I'm not gunna like the reason." She held up her hand to hold off Elena and made her way to the bar where Damon was already standing holding out a big glass of whiskey to her.

A glass she took and downed it in one her green eyes locked on his blue.

"It's Klaus" Elena started '_Isn't it always fucking Klaus' _Bonnie thought as she listened to Elena's story.


	17. Chapter 17

**Well here we have chapter 17, I can't believe it's the last episode tonight and because I live in stupid uk I have to wait until tomorrow *sighs* so I will just have to keep bringing Bamon goodness because I doubt we will get any from the last episode.**

**As always thanks for all the reviews and a massive thanks to my Beta D.J who helped me to figure out how to stop the next few chapters from being confusing.**

**Love you all Keeta x**

**Chapter 17**

For the next twenty minutes Elena told Bonnie and Damon how Klaus was up to his usual trick of trying to get her blood for his hybrid army. This time he actually tried to drain her dry and Fell's Church seemed like the best place to hide her.

"We're sorry we crashed your holiday Bonnie," Stefan said. He was looking at Bonnie B intensely, trying to convey his sincerity.

"Don't worry about it Stefan, we were making our way back today anyway. I suppose we'll have to put that off now. How did you get here anyway?" Bonnie B asked, unsure how they ended up in Fell's Church without a witch.

"The witch Tanya, the one you summoned for me, sent us here. She's looking for a way to stop Klaus but when he tried to drain Elena we just needed to get away!" Stefan answered worrying his brow more.

Bonnie was confused, how did this with know where to send them. "And how did she get you here? I only got here through a link with Bonnie?"

"We used Elena's link to you!" Alaric spoke up for the first time.

_'Figures, _Bonnie thought,_ 'I can't even go away for a weekend without trouble following Elena and involving me'_

She turned her attention to Damon. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Caroline and Red are in the woods practicing magic, Stefan is with Elena, he said something about an emergency. Mutt and Meredith are coming over after his shift and Damon is hunting. I would have gone too if I wasn't trapped in this house."

He aimed his crazy eyes at Bonnie B and she just smirked and poured herself another drink.

_'Thats new, since when did they get so comfortable together?' _Elena thought looking between Damon and Bonnie who were both propped up by the bar.

Before she could voice her thoughts Caroline came rushing through the door dragging a small red head.

"Lena?" She said with confusion before her eyes found Tyler. "Tyler? What are you guys doing here?"

Elena didn't answer straight away, instead she turned her attention to the girl she assumed was Bonnie's Double. She was looking around everyone in awe so Elena decided to make the introductions.

"You must be Bonnie, I'm Elena. It's so nice to meet you." Elena introduced herself, holding her hand out for Bonnie to shake. The red head completely ignored her hand and flew into her arms.

"It's so nice to meet you too Elena! You really look nothing like my Elena, you're her complete opposite." Bonnie was excited as she looked around all the new faces.

"Bonnie this is Matt, Alaric, Jeremy, Tyler and I'm sure you recognise Stefan." Bonnie B continued where Elena left off, gesturing to all the guys in the room.

"Hi," She said a little timidly. "This is so weird, and it's going to get confusing." Bonnie said when she finally took in the new arrivals. "How are we going to differentiate between everyone? It was hard enough with Damon and D, Bonnie & B!" She giggled at her rhyme.

"Please don't call me D Red!" Damon glared at the little witch playfully. "Sorry Damy." She giggled and shocked the new comers by going up to Damon and kissing his cheek. "What would you like to be called because it's going to be too confusing with two of everyone."

"I used to call him Damy when we were kids." Stefan said with a smirk that would rival his big brothers. He knew Damon hated that name when they were kids and that he wouldn't want everyone to know that.

"I don't think so St. Stefan." Damon countered using his own childhood nickname.

"Awe, I think it's cute." Bonnie B said with a little wink to Damon who groaned but relented. "Fine!"

"This is so weird," Matt commented looking between Damon and Bonnie. They seemed all too comfortable together.

"Well I think we should call Bonnie here..."Caroline slung her arm around the Bonnie from Fell's Church, "...Red since both Damon's call her that anyway. Is that okay with you Red?" Caroline asked trying out Bonnie's new name.

"Yep." Red answered with a big smile.

"We can do the others when everyone is here. Now we have that sorted let's move on to why everyone is here?" Caroline asked sitting down on the couch.

Elena joined her and quickly explained why they were there.

"Great, I should have known. We were having a nice weekend so of course Klaus had to ruin it." She complained trying to keep her eyes off Tyler. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and had to ask, "what is Sire boy doing here?"

Tyler rolled his eye's but answered her anyway. "I'm not sired anymore, I don't have to do anything he say's." At Caroline's skeptical look he added, "and I've proved that to everyone in this room by saving Elena."

"Oh." Was all Caroline could say.

Bonnie could feel something between the two and decided she would question Caroline about it later. Now she wanted to know what happened on B's date.

"How was your date with Mason B?"

Red noticed Tyler stiffen and she looked at B with a confused face. B never said she had anything going with Tyler. Bonnie B shook her head and gave her an 'I'll tell you later' look.

"Is it the same Mason?" Stefan asked her what everyone from Mystic Falls wanted to know. He was trying to understand why Bonnie would go there if he was anything like the Mason from back home.

"No! This Mason isn't related to the Tyler from here and he's not a werewolf," She said, hoping to calm Tyler down. She didn't want him to get his hopes up either, so she added, "so it's like he's a different person." S

She turned to Red when Tyler nodded at her "It was lovely. We had a picnic in the park; we were supposed to be going to a restaurant but," She paused, a big smile gracing her full lips, "because it was such a nice day he bought a picnic basket."

All the girls swooned and Damon just rolled his eyes. Bonnie missed his reaction too focused on the girl's.

"Sounds so romantic." Red said hoping that Damon would do something like that for her one day.

"Sounds cheesy," Damon countered through clenched teeth, Stefan noticed this and smiled. 'S_eems someone's got a little crush.' _He couldn't wait to tease him about it.

"There is more isn't there?" Caroline could sniff out gossip a mile away.

Bonnie B blushed and her eye's briefly went to Damon; she hoped he would't over react to this news. "We kissed'" She said it so quietly that everyone had to strain to hear, even the vampires.

Red squealed and dragged her to the couch. "Tell me everything." So she did and she left nothing out. By the time she finished all the girls were smiling.

"So you just kissed a guy you don't even know? Wow! He must have thought you were real easy." He said, boring his blue eye's into her green.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie bit out. She couldn't believe Damon of all people would say such a thing.

"You throwing yourself at a guy you have known for all of five minutes." Damon was now right in front of Bonnie staring her down.

Bonnie stood unflinching when he got in her personal space. "I did not throw myself at him." Her anger was rising and her magic was tingling in her fingertips.

"Ha! You were probably a minute away from jumping his bones."

Everyone could see that this would't end well for Damon but no one tried to stop him. Stefan knew his brother was jealous and he wanted to see how Bonnie reacted before he stepped in.

Her eye's flared and she let him have it with her magic, She threw him against the far wall and he seemed stuck there, unable to move. Bonnie was raging. How dare he insinuate that she was that easy?

Damon was seething from his place on the floor, even he couldn't believe he said that but he always goes to far when he's jealous. "Look Bonnie I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I just said it in the heat of the moment."

He looked to Bonnie and she could see that he was being sincere but she wouldn't let him off that easily. She wasn't Elena.

Bonnie turned to him with a sweet smile on her lips, a smile that made the vampire at her feet gulp.

"Apology accepted but just incase you want to say anything else in the heat of the moment..." She muttered a small spell that rendered the vampire speechless. Literally. "I'll help you keep it to yourself."

The gang looked on as Damon flailed his arms and tried to shout at the top of his lungs but no sound escaped. They decided to resume their previous conversation before Bonnie's spell wore off.

"He sounds really nice Bon." Elena said. She was glad that Bonnie met someone, and that she put Damon in his place. She was now sure that they had gotten closer but that they obviously still hated each other. She didn't want to share Damon with anyone, especially not her best friend.

"So what else have you been doing?" Elena asked.

"Well we went out on Friday to the Grill. Saturday we worked on Bonnie's magic during, that night we all just stayed in with takeout, a film and a few bottles of tequila" She wasn't going to tell them about the games they played or the kiss she and Damon shared.

"Don't forget the games we played Bon, or the kiss with Damy." Caroline blew her cover. She was sick of the way Elena was looking at Damon and Bonnie with jealously in her eyes and the triumphant look when they just had their lovers tiff.

She loved her best friend but didn't want her to turn into a selfish bitch like the Elena Red had to deal with.

"K-Kiss?" Elena repeated feeling another stirring of jealously.

"Yes, he won in an arm wrestling match with Stefan,. A match Stefan let him win by the way..." Caroline said, winking at Stefan.

Bonnie jumped in to defend herself "... I tried giving him a kiss on the cheek to congratulate him but Damon being Damon turned his head so I kissed him on the lips. It was no big deal." She finished with a stern look at the mute Damon.

"Wait! How do you know he let me win?" Damon moved his mouth but no words came out. He ignored the fact that she brushed off his kiss and focused on the fact that the witch knew he didn't win through his strength.

Bonnie was looking at him and picked up what he was trying to say "I could tell that you were having a silent conversation with each other and I seen Stefan's nod." She smirked at the pained look on his face.

"Your victorious smile before you even got his hand down was what really gave it away though." She said turning away from him to ignore him completely.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The gang carried on catching up until Stefan, Elena, Meredith and Matt came through the door and the introductions started again.

"Where's my brother?" Stefan asked from his place on the couch next to the other Stefan, unlike the Damons the two Stefans looked exactly alike, they had the same eye colour and everything, it was unnerving.

"Yes, because what we need is another Damon." Alaric said from his place on the couch.

"Come on Ric, you know you love me! You should be happy to have two of us!" Damon sjpoke up from his place at the bar. His snarky comment made Bonnie regret lifting the mute spell when the others arrived.

Alaric just rolled his eyes, in his mind one Damon was already too many.

"Looking for me little brother?" Damon appeared out of no where and made his way over to his Red bird. He placed a passionate kiss on the red head's lips, hoping Elena would take the hint.

"Did you miss me Red bird?" He asked and she just giggled and nodded her head. She didn't want to look at her best friend who she knew had to be shooting daggers at her from across the room.

"So this is everyone?" He said looking around the room at the many new and familiar faces. Bonnie introduced him to everyone, and then told him what had happened with Klaus and Elena.

"So what are we going to do just hide here forever?" Jeremy, Tyler, and Red looked like this might be a good idea but they all knew that they had to go home sometime.

"We have to go back at some point you know, I only have a weekends worth of clothes and I can't be seen in the same thing twice!" Damon smirked while Caroline bobbed her head in agreement.

"We need to think of a way to get rid of Klaus once and for all." Bonnie said, turning to Meredith. "Meridith how did you guys get rid of your Klaus?"

Meredith was startled when Bonnie included her in the conversation. She was sitting quietly on a chair, looking at Alaric wishing that her own Alaric was here and not in Japan studying.

"Well after Elena became a vampire and then died..." She started but Elena interrupted her.

"Bonnie you didn't tell me that?" Elena was in shock She looked closer at the other Elena, who seemed smug. '_Weird' _

"Sorry Lena, I didn't want to worry you." Bonnie B said looking at her best friend.

"How did it happen?" Elena looked to her blonde namesake.

Elena was all too happy that the conversation could move onto her, she would enjoy telling this story. "I was leaving the Founders Day celebration in Matt's car to come here and wait for Stefan. I was angry at my aunt and just wanted to get away for the night.

"When I got here no one was in and it felt weird, like there was a power trying to get me, so I jumped in my car and drove over to Wickery Bridge. But the feeling followed me and I ended up drowning in the lake.

"I had been swapping blood with Stefan...and Damon so when I woke up I was confused. I didn't know I was a vampire and I tried to kill Stefan but then Damon stopped me. Thank God." She added looking at Stefan with a sad smile.

"I was a vampire for a few months before Katherine came and killed me. I took that bitch with me though! Then I was a spirit and Bonnie contacted me when they were fighting Klaus in the woods and I bought the spirits of all the fallen soldiers with me and we carried him away to the spirit world.

"Then, because I helped rid the world of Klaus, the guardians returned me to this Earth but I had special powers. My blood was powerful and I had wings, actual wings that I could use to protect or destroy. I actually destroyed a moon we were on the day Damon Died"

She finished looking at Elena for the first time; she did not want to tell everyone that the guardians took her wings for destroying said moon and that now she is just a boring human again.

Elena was still trying to process what she just heard, was this her future? Was she going to turn into a vampire by accident, and then die again?

"What? Damon died?" Damon dint not like this turn of events at all. "How is he walking around then?"

"Yes I did die," Black eyes said. "But thanks to a star ball and the love of two fair maidens I was resurrected." He said raising Bonnie's hand and kissing it, completely ignoring the blonde maiden who assisted in his resurrection.

"But that is not to say that the same will happen in your town." Stefan the voice of reason spoke up. "Do not worry brother I am sure you will be fine."

Stefan was shocked at the casual way the older vampire spoke to his brother as his brother. It was as if he was claiming him as a brother and he didn't like it at all. Damon wasn't the best brother in the world but he was _his_ and he wouldn't let this new Stefan take his place.

Stefan, having heard the thoughts from his twin from Mystic Falls, made a mental note to stop calling Damon brother. By the look of his doppelganger's brooding forehead, he didn't like it one bit.

'_Hmm is that really what I look like when I do that? _He thought, missing the smirk on _his _brother's face. '_Damon is right I do look like a little old man._

"So," Bonnie spoke up, hoping to get back to the point. "I don't think we can use Elena's spirit to take out Klaus so how are we going to get rid of him?"

"What if we changed Klaus' perspective?" Jeremy spoke up from the couch.

"What do you mean?" Red asked, looking confused.

"What if we changed the way he thought. He only wants Elena to make his hybrids but what if we made him forget about that Or not care about it anymore? If we could do that hopefully he will leave us alone and his family will follow." Jeremy said, looking between Bonnie and Elena with a hopeful look on his face.

"That's a good idea Jeremy, I'm sure I have seen mind altering spells in my Grimoire." With that she ran up the stairs to grab the book.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie's departure gave Caroline the chance to bring up the name issue again.

"So what are we going to call the Stefan's?" Caroline asked. "Our Damon is now Damy and your Bonnie is now Red, so we need a name for you two, and the Elenas."

All four of the people in question had uncomfortable looks on their faces at the thought. Elena spoke up first; she didn't want her counterpart to have a chance to keep her name.

"Since this is my town I'm keeping my name." Elena declared,flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder and leaning into Stefan who tensed and tried to keep his eye's from looking at Caroline.

'_God she is a Bitch!' _Elena thought before answering.

"That's fine Elena; I don't mind being called something else. Besides Elena is a bit common don't you think?" She threw Elena her sweetest smile. She just huffed and continued to snuggle into Stefan.

"We'll call you Lena then. So what about you boys any nicknames you want to share?" Caroline turned her attention to the Stefan with the blonde. She was pretty much sitting in his lap now and Caroline rolled her eyes. At her needy behaviour.

"We can call my brother Ripper." The newly named Damy said with his signature smirk planted firmly on his face.

"No we cannot." Stefan argued standing up to face his brother.

"What is a ripper and why would you want to call him that?" Matt asked this is the second time he has heard that term for the other Stefan and he wanted to find out what it meant.

"Well, my little brother sometimes goes through a crazy blood lust faze and rather than just drain someone dry, like any normal vampire would do he rips them apart."

He ignored Stefan's brooding face and Elena's warning glare and continued, "When he's done he feels guilty so he pieces them back together. Very artistic don't you think?" Damon didn't have to tell the story but he was still pissed about his witch and Mason.

"I wish I didn't ask." Matt muttered looking a bit green.

"Welcome to my world." Matt commented from his place next to Tyler.

"Oh! I totally forgot about you Matt...and Matt." Caroline said looking sheepish.

"Well this one is easy, this Matt." Damon pointed to Matt Honeycutt. "Can just be know as Mutt and this one," he proceeded to point to Matt Donovan. "Can just be Matt."

Matt refused to be called Mutt and rolled his eyes at Damon's idea. "We have different surnames dude, why don't we just use them?"

"Sounds good to me, Honeycutt." Matt said with a smile.

"Now back to the Stefans." Caroline started.

"Well ," Stefan spoke up quickly before Damon could mane anymore suggestions, "My name is actually Stefano, since we were born and raised it Italy. You can just call me that and Stefan can just be Stefan."

"Good thinking little brother." Damy said from his place at the bar, and caught _his_ little brother's grimace.

'_Looks like someone is a little jealous of Stefano.'_

Before Damon could probe any further Bonnie returned from her bedroom with her Grimoire.

"Found it." She announced to the room.

**Meanwhile in Mystic Fall's.**

"I won't ask you again, now tell me where you sent them Love," Klaus held the witch by her ripped throat. "Or next time I bite I won't be able to stop myself."

"I told you, I sent them to Fell's Church." Tanya answered. She may like Stefan but she sure as shit wasn't going to die for a vampire.

"And I told you that that place doesn't exist." Klaus was getting annoyed. He didn't like not knowing where his blood bag was.

"It's an alternate universe that their witch found, that's all I know. I can send you there if you want." Tanya was desperate, she had a family to look after and she would do anything to make sure she got back home to them.

"Then what are we waiting for Love?"

**Back in Fell's Church.**

"Now all we have to do is go back to Mystic Falls so I can cast the spell, Klaus is too far away from here and it might not work if we try it now," Bonnie was saying when the front door burst open.

"No need to travel Love, I'm right here." Klaus smiled at the shocked faces around him and closed the door behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update I don't even have an excuse all I can say is I will try to update more often I had a guest beta for this my sis misbya so thanks so much xx Thank you all for sticking with this love you guys xxxx oh and can someone tell me how I get a picture for my story?**

**on with the chapter :o)**

**Chapter 18**

"Well I didn't think I would get such a welcoming party. Are you not going to introduce me to everyone doppelgänger?"

"Klaus what are you doing here?" Bonnie B asked she should have known that Lena would ruin this trip as soon as she came.

"Well I couldn't have my blood bag walk out on me now could I?" Klaus said moving around the room looking at all the new faces.

"And who is this precious little doll?" Klaus asks making his way towards the little red head but was stopped by Damon's hand wrapping around his throat, something was different about him.

"You keep your hands off her!" Damon had a tight grip around Klaus' throat which surprisingly he couldn't shake. '_Since when was Damon this strong, and why are his eyes black?'_

That's when Klaus took a good look at the new faces, He was seeing double. A double Damon, double Stefan, and even two Matt's. "What the hell is going on here?" Klaus asked still trying to get out of the death grip that the dark eyed Damon had him in. _'Maybe I should have bought Becca!'_

Bonnie B decided to humour him for a while before she cast the spell so she explained it all to Klaus who listened with wide eyes.

Once the story was over Klaus had one more question. "And what is the spell that the sweet Bonnie Bennett was going to cast on me?"

Bonnie B smirked and starting reciting the spell. Klaus tried to charge her but found his way blocked by this worlds Damon and Stefan, try as he might he could not break their grip, he was seriously rethinking this plan, it seemed he had finally met his match.

Once Bonnie B finished, she was hoping that the spell worked and that he would no longer have the urge to make any more hybrids, which would mean him leaving Elena and the rest of the gang in peace.

Klaus eyes' were still wide as he started to sway and then collapsed in a pile on the floor; no one tried to break his fall.

"What now?" Damy asked.

"Now we wait." Bonnie B answered collapsing on the couch, it was true she could perform more magic in Fells Church without her usual bleeds but it was still tiring.

"I think it would be best if when he wakes up it's to just the Mystic Falls gang." Bonnie B felt guilty that she was throwing them out of their own home but she thought it would be for the best.

"Of course B" Stefano said trying to lock eyes with Caroline but she didn't seem to notice because she was staring at Tyler, not with the hostility she wore when she first realised he was there but with longing.

The fell's church gang left leaving them to discuss what will happen next.

BDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie explained that all she did was remove his need to make hybrids. "So he will be his usual self but without his need for hybrids. Hopefully that will be enough for him to leave us all alone."

She was still surprised that she hadn't thought of this earlier, all this effort trying to kill someone who was immortal and all she had to do was take just one thought out of his head and she was hoping that that would be enough because this weekend had shown her that she was sick of fighting, fighting Klaus even fighting Damon she just wanted to be a normal teenager again worrying about boys and spots, not if she or any of her friends were going to die that day.

While she was deep in thought Klaus started to stir and Damon came to sit next to her angling his body so he was between her and Klaus hoping to shield her, a move that didn't escape Elena's notice, it was normally her who he would take that stance with.

"Wakey wakey" He sung while giving Klaus a kick.

"Don't antagonise him" Bonnie scolded rolling her eyes.

Damon just threw her his signature smirk and a wink, Elena was shocked at the small smile playing on Bonnies lips', normally she would scold him or give him her witches glare. She couldn't help the feeling of jealously rising in her chest.

Klaus didn't move again so the gang tried to get to grips with what was happening and what this could mean for their little group.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"I hope Klaus doesn't hurt them." Bonnie said looking around the group who had shuffled into the grill with nowhere else to go.

Damon gave her a peck on the cheek and took her small hand in his. "I'm sure they will be fine little bird, Bonnie is very powerful, and she can handle herself."

"And hopefully that spell will work so he will leave their worlds Elena alone." Stefan commented with a scrunched brow.

Elena was getting sick of hearing about the other worlds Elena, Bonnie and especially Caroline. She missed the days when everything was about her '_Wow I really am selfish' _Elena thought while the others carried on the conversation around her.

"Are we not forgetting something about these so called new friends of ours?" Elena asked pulling herself out of her musings.

"What?" Matt asked in confusion, he really enjoyed getting to know Donavan and thought everyone else seemed nice too, even Tyler.

Elena let out a loud breath and rolled her eyes. "We have gotten rid of our own Klaus and now this _Lena _drags another one to our world, you heard what Bonnie said about him he is bad news, I doubt that spell will work and we will be stuck with another Klaus!"

"Bonnie is very powerful Elena she can surly do it" Stefan said he had not felt power like that from any other witch.

"Why do you keep sticking up for them all Stefan, you're supposed to love me" Elena shouted crossing her arms over her chest face burning red.

Bonnie's mouth popped open with and audible pop which made Damon chuckle.

"And you Damon, what has happened to you? You used to love me and now you're all over Bonnie when u didn't even care about her before, did they do a love spell or something because I can't believe you would go from me to her." Elena shouted tears in her eyes she knew she was going a bit too far but she didn't like the feeling of losing both her boys, she saw the way Stefan was looking at Caroline and she didn't like it one bit.

Elena looked to Bonnie and instantly regretted saying all that, she really didn't know where all that came from.

Bonnie was sat next to Damon with tears in her eyes. "That's really what you think of me Elena? We have been friends since we were in diapers and u think the only way I can get someone is by casting a love spell?" Bonnie rose from her seat and tried to run out of the grill but was stopped by her Blonde '_best friends' _hand on her arm but before the blonde bombshell could utter a word Bonnie pushed her back with a wave of her power and she unceremoniously fell to the floor in a heap, neither vampire tried to break her fall.

"You are a selfish bitch Elena Gilbert and I wish you would have stayed dead!" With those hurtful last words Bonnie left the Grill with a black eyed vampire following in her wake.

Matt had pushed away his shock at the way Elena just spoke to her best friend and picked her up from the floor where she was crying in a heap, he put her none to gently on her seat. "I can't believe you said that to Bonnie, our Bonnie Elena, how could you?" and with them parting words he left the Grill.

Meredith had seen her two best friends fight before, usually because Bonnie had something that Elena wanted, a doll, a dress even a chocolate bar, what she had never seen was them fight over a man, or talk to each other like that, she knew that this may be the straw that broke the camel's back and she was not looking forward to being stuck in the middle.

She couldn't even look at Elena in that moment, yes she knew that Bonnie shouldn't have said what she said but she had been taking a lot of shit from Elena, especially since the Mystic Falls lot had turned up.

"I'm going I'll call you tomorrow Elena."

Elena was just sat at the table her head down and her blonde hair flowing over her face. "I can't believe I said that!" She whispered.

"Elena you have to stop this! Damon is not yours, you couldn't make a choice, you strung us both along..." Elena looked up with a shocked expression on her face and quickly put her head back down as she seen the pure look of hurt in the love of her life's eyes'. "...I know you have been with him while we have been together, I am vampire I can smell him all over you.

"It's one thing hurting me, but Bonnie? You know how much she loves him and you know how much he cares for her, she's your best friend Elena." Stefan had to take a breath because he could feel his anger rising and even though he was furious with Elena right now he never wanted to hurt her.

"I think we should take a break Elena, you need to sort out your feelings and to be honest I just can't be around you at the moment. I am going to enjoy spending time with my new brother and new friends without you dampening everyone's spirits." Stefan reluctantly rose from his seat leaving Elena, the former 'Queen Bee' of Fells Church feeling more like a commoner.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Klaus's eyes flew open and he quickly sat up. "What have you done to me Ms Bennett?"

"Well look who decided to wake up." Damon smirked.

"You don't have the other Salvatore's here to back up your bravado Damon so I suggest you zip it" Klaus had a major headache and was not in the mood for his shit. "Elena can you please tell me what is going on here?" Elena was shocked she was usually Doppelgänger or the blood bag, before she could answer Bonnie spoke up.

"I was trying to send you back to Mystic Falls so we could enjoy the rest of our holiday unfortunately it didn't work." Bonnie lied convincingly.

"But you were discussing this before you knew I came to town?" He was a thousand year old Vampire no seventeen year old witch, Bennett or not can pull the wool over his eyes.

Bonnie rolled her eyes dramatically but she knew he wouldn't fall for it but she had a back up 'spell'. "Well you know the spell that was cast on Michael? Draining his body full of blood? Rendering him 'dead' Well I was going to try that spell, further research shows that I can't do that without stopping a human heart, and no matter how much I despise you I will not take a human life."

"Why not stop the Teachers or Jeremy's hardly big players in the game are they" Klaus laughed getting to his feet and brushing off dust from his trousers, he knew the little witch would never harm a human so he knew he was safe...for now.

Bonnie ignored him looking to Jeremy and Alaric who were sitting on the couch looking on. Ignoring what he said she continued "I may not have been able to send you by yourself but I am going to teleport us all back, it will be a bit of a push bringing all 9 of you back but I can do it, I have a lot more power here anyway. I'll just send a quick text to Bonnie."

She decided to go to her room and quickly call Mason she had received a text from him before all the drama she opened the message with a smile on her face.

**'Just making sure you got back okay, give me a call when and if you can x'**

She took a deep breath and dialled his number.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Half an hour later the whole gang were back at the boarding house saying their goodbyes.

Red had tears in her eyes she had been with Damon, B and Caroline for two days but she wanted them to stay forever, she was currently hanging on to Damon telling him that he has to come back to visit her.

Damon was touched no one had shown him this much affection, not even Elena. He started rubbing circles into her back, trying to avoid her plump ass because Damon was glaring. "Red I'll see you next weekend..." A brilliant idea popped into his head. "...And if Bonnie is willing maybe I can be present to one of your bedroom mirror talks." Damon had heard them planning them earlier when they were saying their goodbyes apparently they can only be done in a witch's house so she would have to invite him in.

He let one of his rare real smiles grace his lips when Bonnie launched herself out of his arms and up to Bonnie switching those big doe eyes on as she went. "Please can he come B.?"

Bonnie was surprisingly not as annoyed as she should be but she still had to play the part. "I love you and all Red but I am not having that psychotic vampire in my house...I would rather invite your Damon in!" She looked to Damon who was leaning at the bar he raised his glass to her.

"Oh please Bonnnnniiiiiiieeeee" Red put on her sweetest voice and batted her eyelashes a little.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but relented...a little. "I'll think about it"

Red squealed and took a running jump and threw her arms around Damy's neck whispering in his ear. "Don't worry she'll let you" She then placed a kiss on his cheek and made her way to her own Damon.

Everyone finished up saying their goodbyes and then Bonnie teleported them all back to Mystic Falls.


	19. Chapter 19

**All I ever seem to be doing is apologising to you guys for my lateness, I lost my mojo for this for a little while as I have been mad busy at work and starting the gym (just booked a holiday to Mexico so I want to be beach ready :o)) I am going away at the end of october but I should have this story finished by then.**

**I must admit I was ridiculously disappointed in the last couple of episodes of VD and the last book, I just wish they would stop focusing so much on the love triangle and do what Trueblood does and give other people a chance to have their own story line!**

**Lastly I would just like to thank all my lovely reviewers who have stuck by me and who really keeps this story going, out of 179 I have only one bad one, where the reviewer felt the Bonnie's were to ooc, this is how they come to me in my head so that is the way I write it, and I hope that you can look past the fact that they are a little ooc and enjoy the story for what it is..just a big ol pile of Bamon goodness, Enjoy guys xx**

Chapter 19

It had been a few days since everyone left Fells Church and Bonnie was really missing Red. When she transported everyone back to Mystic Falls everyone needed space, especially Klaus. He couldn't get away fast enough, and thankfully the spell seemed to have worked.

She and Red were scheduled to have their first mirror talk tonight, and Bonnie was hoping that Damon had forgotten about them because even though they came to a truce in Fells Church, she really didn't want him to have access to her house.

The final bell had just rung and her ,Elena and Caroline were making their way to their cars. She wanted to get their opninon on the Damon situation. Elena was still jealous but Caroline could be level headed when she wanted to be.

Elena didn't think inviting Damon in was a good idea but Caroline was convinced that Bonnie could take him if he got out of hand. When the arrived at the parking lot Bonnie noticed Damon leaning against her car with a gaggle of giggling girls surrounding him.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed but she knew exactly what he was doing there.

"Here's my girl" he announced to the girls instead of answering her question. He looked pleased to see her, which was unusual and he spread his arms wide like he expected her to hug him. She couldn't help but look at Caroline and Elena to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. They could only shake their heads in confusion.

"Sorry ladies but my sweetheart here can get a little jealous so I think you should leave"

Bonnie's face flushed with anger and embarrassment when he bent down and kissed her cheek.

Elena looked on with a frown, she had been meaning to talk to Caroline about exactly what went on in Fells Church but hadn't had any alone time with her blonde best friend yet.

"What are you playing at Damon?" She asked looking around to make sure no one saw the exchange; sadly it seemed the whole school saw them.

"Just being friendly Bonnie, I thought we were friends now?" Damon pouted innocently.

Bonnie didn't want to get into a fight with Damon, not when the whole school seemed to be watching and she couldn't set him on fire,so she returned to her initial question.

"What are you doing here?"

"We have a date with a beautiful red head; you don't want to let your new BFF down now do you" he answered with his wicked smirk.

Bonnie knew she wouldn't be able to win this particular argument so with her shoulders hunched she opened her car door, saying goodbye to her friends and slid in the drivers seat waiting for him to get in the passenger side.

Damon looked on in shock. _'That really was to easy. What are you up to Little Witch' _

Getting into her car he threw her a questioning look and decided to voice his internal musings. "What are you up too little witch?"

"I don't know what you mean" She answered with a look that let Damon know she knew exactly what he was talking about. He decided to leave it because he didn't want to rock the boat, or get kicked out of a moving car.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Elena watched the unlikely pair as they drove down the street towards Bonnie's house with a frown on her face.

"Care, what the hell happened in Fells Church?" Elena was sick of not knowing what went on between the two, sick of the jealousy that pooled in her stomach every time she thought about Damon and Bonnie together.

Caroline let out a breath, she knew her best friend was jealous and it really was bugging her. "We told you in Fells: they kissed because of a bet."

Elena tried to hold her jealousy at bay but it didn't work. "But that doesn't explain how they are so comfortable together, they seem to be friends now."

"Look Elena what does it matter? You have Stefan, why do you feel the need to have Damon fawning all over you as well?" Caroline turned to face her friend. She'd always wanted to know why Elena needed to have both Salvatores in her life when she insisted that she only wanted Stefan.

"W-What do you mean, I know I have Stefan it's always been Stefan" Elena agreed but it sounded like a lie even to her own ears.

"Elena I know you have feelings for them both but you chose Stefan, which was the right choice. You and Damon would be awful together Elena, and we all know it. So please just accept it and let whatever is happening with Bonnie and Damon happen.

You should have seen them together in Fells; they would be perfect for each other if they ever got over themselves!" Caroline smiled remembering how cute they looked together.

"Your right but..." Elena was too ashamed to finish her sentence.

"But you are used to having them both." Caroline finished for her. "I understand that Lena but you have to let him go. You don't want him, not really so please let someone else have him, someone who will choose him first, don't you think your best friend needs someone in her life?"

"But what about the other Mason Bonnie went out with him?" Elena questioned she seen the way Bonnie looked when she was telling them about her date she seemed to really like him.

"Pah, that ain't gunna happen. There isn't the same fire she has with Damon. You should have seen their kiss, there were actual sparks!" Caroline knew that they belonged together, Bonnie just needed a little push and Elena needed to get over herself.

A small genuine smile graced Elena's face. In the few hours she spent with Damon and Bonnie in Fells Church she noticed the secret looks they shared and even when they had that little 'Lovers tiff' she could see something there. He never apologised to her so quickly or sincerely so maybe Caroline was on to something.

For the first time in a few days that thought didn't make her jealous.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBD

It was only a five minute drive from school to her house and Bonnie was already at breaking point with Damon.

"Will you stop messing with the radio Damon! Can't you just pick something and stick to it." She scolded, trying to keep her concentration on the road.

"But Bonnie if I don't look around how will I know that their isn't something better out there?." Damon gave Bonnie those eyes that made her believe he wasn't talking about music.

She just rolled her eyes as he continued to channel surf. She was thinking about the words of a spell she had found the day she got back from Fells, making sure she had it right in her mind incase she needed to use it, it was a spell to rescind an invitation to Vampires and she would be using it as soon as he either A: Left her house or B: Screwed it up because come on, he was Damon Freaking Salvatore.

As soon as she pulled up and killed the engine she turned to open her door and found Damon already standing there with the door open and a smirk playing on those plump lips. '_Stop thinking about his lips like that Bonnie!'_

"Erm Thanks" She said uncomfortable because he was standing to close still holding her door open. When he didn't move back she pushed him back with her magic. "Do you have to do that?" She shouted already annoyed and he wasn't even in her house yet.

A look of surprise crossed his face. "What? opening doors, it is the gentl..."

"No, not opening doors but crowding my personal space. You don't have to be all up in my face all the time Damon. I know when your near me; you don't have to shove it down my throat." Bonnie's face flushed red with anger.

Damon being Damon only picked up on one thing she said. "So you know when I'm near do you? Am I getting under your skin Bon Bon?"

"Nope, I get a feeling of death and destruction when your around, it's kinda hard to miss!" She pushed past him and made her way to her front door leaving him to stare at the place she just vacated.

Damon made his way to the front door and waited nervously for her to invite him in. But she was busying herself in the kitchen seemingly forgetting about the handsome vampire stood on her doorstep. "Bonnie?"

"Yeah?" She called back, still not looking at him but rummaging in the fridge.

"Are you going to invite me in?" He was getting pissed which was his default setting.

"I already have."

"What? " He was surprised and confused; he didn't hear her invite him in and he was half convinced he'd have to talk her into it.

"I already have." Bonnie was amused and really wanted to see his expression but she kept her head I the fridge so he couldn't see her smile.

"When?"

"Months ago, I had a dream vision that I was going to get attacked in my house and you were stuck outside unable to get in, when I woke from the dream I automatically invited you in. As soon as I was properly awake however I started looking for a spell to rescind your invite."

Bonnie closed the fridge and started making herself a snack, keeping up with her conversation with Damon.

"A spell I have found by the way so don't even try any funny business or you will feel the agony of getting ripped from my house and from what I've read it feels like your insides are getting pulled out through your nose" She then graced him with a demonic smile that he found himself entranced with.

Reluctantly he placed one black boot over the threshold and was openly surprised when he got in with no barrier blocking his way.

He looked around the little witch's home and felt slightly sorry for her. He could barely detect the smell of her father which meant she has been home alone for months and now her grams was gone she had no family, other than her two best friends.

"So this is the bachelor pad?" He asked trying to shake the feelings she was evoking in him.

"Bachelor pad?" She repeated with a raised brow. "I live here with my dad!" She said looking confused; he knew she lived with her dad so she didn't know what he was getting at.

"When was the last time he was here?" Damon wondered out loud. He didn't mean to sound like a dick but he really wanted to know. Bonnie however got her back up.

"He's has to work away in order to provide for me, he gets back when he can, not that it's any of your business."

'_Great, I've been in the house all of five minutes and I'm already pissing my little witch off'_

"I didn't mean to upset you Bonnie, I was just curious, what do you do in this house all by yourself? it must get lonely." Damon enquired honestly.

Bonnie was looking at him, searching for his usual sarcastic smirk or his dishonest eyes, when she found neither of them things she decided to answer him honestly.

"Sometimes, but recently iv been pretty busy saving this town so no time to dwell on my loneliness." She tried to laugh it off but it came out more of a sigh.

"And what abut Caroline and Elena; don't they spend time with you?" Damon had picked up the scent of Caroline recently but could barely pick up Elena's scent.

"Well Elena spends most of her time with Stefan and Caroline has Miss Mystic Falls duty but Caroline does come by often but I cant remember the last time Elena was here just to hang." Bonnie carried on answering honestly. It was surprisingly easy to talk to Damon when he was being like this.

Damon was shocked that she was speaking so freely, but also pretty touched he loved her fire but he was finding himself really liking this side of her as well and was happy that he got to uncover something that he was pretty sure no one else had.

"Well I can be your new BFF! As you've seen I hardly have people banging down my door to spend time with me." Damon thought if she were being honest he should at least do the same.

Bonnie scoffed glad that he lightened the mood. "Yeah I don't see us painting nails and pillow fighting."

"Oh I can definitely see us pillow fighting little witch!" Damon gave her a little wink and made his way over to the kitchen looking for Mr Bennett's stash of alcohol.

Bonnie just rolled her eye's and made her way upstairs to get her room ready, leaving Damon to his own devices. Red should be coming in about ten minutes and she wanted to make sure her room wasn't a mess.

Damon found the stash and took a glass and the bottle to Bonnie's room. He walked in to her leaning in her closet with her perfectly round ass poking out.

"Stop staring perv," She said without moving out of the closet. When he didn't avert his eyes fast enough she sent a pillow at his head but missed as he ducked just in time.

"Starting the pillow fight already Bonnie, I knew you couldn't resist." He puts the bottle and glass on her night stand and picks up a pillow and hits her on her ass with it.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

**Fells Church**

Bonnie was pacing in her bedroom, waiting for B to get home from school so they could talk. She really needed someone to talk to about Elena, it had been a few days and she still hadn't spoken to her. She felt so guilty for saying what she said but she was still furious with her best friend. She didn't understand how she could say that the only way Bonnie could get a man was by casting a love spell.

She picked up her phone and looked at the many missed calls and texts from Elena and Meredith. She didn't want to speak to any of them; she was so embarrassed and she didn't want to hear that all of her friends felt the same way Elena did. She didn't want to know if they thought she was pathetic and that the only way for her to get a man is by magic.

"You are not pathetic Red bird, you are beautiful inside and out, I do not ever want to hear you say anything like that ever again." Damon growled.

"I said I didn't want to see you. And stop reading my thoughts." She said turning her back away from her boyfriend, _'Is he even my boyfriend? It seems a bit weird calling a five hundred year old vampire a boyfriend'_ she wiped her tears on her sleeves. She was embarrassed by what happened in the Grille and she didn't want Damon to see her like this.

"I am not leaving you, and you shouldn't be embarrassed by what happened she is a vindictive jealous little girl. She needs to realise that you are mine and I am yours. I am _your_ boyfriend" Damon looked into her eyes to show his sincerity. "I don't want anyone else Bonnie, it's only you."

Bonnie couldn't speak she felt love and adoration coming off him in waves, she had never loved him more but because he didn't say it she couldn't bring herself to say it either so instead she threw herself into his arms and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

Damon was taken back by the force of the kiss but quickly returned it with just as much, if not more passion, trying to put all his love in that kiss.

Bonnie pulled away reluctantly when the alarm on her phone sounded. "I have to call Bonnie, but we can resume this later!" A little blush coloured her cheeks.

"Of course, I will just take my leave." Damon rose up from the bed ready to leave through the window but Bonnie grabbed his hand before he could get far.

She was suddenly nervous."Can you stay please?" She was glad that he ignored her and came over anyway, she should have known having him with her would make her feel better

He gave her a curt nod and she readied herself to contact her new best friend.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBD

**Mystic Falls **

"Admit that I won and I will let you down." Bonnie smirked, looking up at Damon who is pinned to her ceiling with a murderous look in his eye's

"We said no powers, you cheated witch." All the blood in his body was running to his head and he was getting annoyed.

"No, I said no vampire powers, we didn't mention my witchy ones." She smiled an angelic smile and he almost...almost returned it.

"Sneaky Bonnie, but seriously get me down."

"Admit that I won and I will!"

"Fine!" He relented. In all honesty she would have won if he wasn't sneakily using his vampire speed.

"Now say, you are the victor Bonnie. You are the greatest pillow fighting champion of all time!" She let out through her giggles.

Damon let out a loud breath. "Bonnie you are the most beautiful and greatest pillow fighting champion of all time, Happy now." He knew he added his own twist to it but when she was being playful she looked absolutely beautiful, even more so then when she did magic and he loved seeing her so carefree.

Bonnie let him down, looking a little uncomfortable with his declaration and landing him softly on her bed.

"Bonnie, Damy?"

Bonnie turned around to see the little red head in her mirror she could do nothing but give her a huge smile.

"Bonnie I've missed you so much." Bonnie made her way to her vanity counter and sat on the chair there while Damon kneeled down beside her.

"I have missed you guys too." The little red head answered wiping tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry Red, it's only been a few days and we'll see each other in a few more." Damon hated to see the little red head cry; she wormed her way into his heart and he doubted he'd ever be able to evict her.

"I wish you guys would come back, Elena has..." Red couldn't keep the sobs in any more. She didn't want to tell Bonnie and Damy about what happened with Elena the day they left because she didn't want to dampen their spirits but now she just wants to speak to her two new best friend.

As her sobbing continued they saw a pair of arms engulf Red in a big hug and they recognised them to be Damon's.

Bonnie looked at her Damon and she saw concern there, something she was seeing more of the more time he spent away from Elena. She could tell that he looked at the little red head like a sister and not for the first time she was glad that Damon barged his way on their trip. She had to stop herself from putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What's happened to her." Damon growled at the older vampire.

Damon appreciated the care that Damy seemed to be showing his little witch, and he knew in that moment that even though he was cocky, arrogant and a general pain in the ass, he would do anything to protect his friends and family and that his little red head fell in to that category.

"She had a falling out with Elena." Damon started, and as he explained what happened and what was said Red pulled herself together.

"Can we come and visit you this weekend, just the two of us." Red asked shyly.

Damon who seemed to have taken over their little visit was the one who answered. "Of course Red, you can stay at the boarding house with me and Stefan, if you want."

"Really Damy?" Red asked her big brown eyes shining in excitement.

"Sure, I will get a couple of rooms sorted for you. While I'm thinking about it, maybe Stefano will want to come too, maybe get away from her for a weekend." Damon wouldn't admit it to anyone but he really missed his brother from Fells Church, he helped his relationship with his 'real' brother without even trying so he figured he owed him one.

"I'll ask him next time I see him." Damon promised.

Once that was all sorted they continued chatting for another hour and Bonnie arranged to collect them all from the boarding house friday afternoon.


	20. Chapter 20

**I feel like I have 3 Bamons going on, Red & Damon, Red & Damy (can I just say how much I hate the name Damy, But I will rectify that little error!) and Bonnie and Damy. I just want to say that it's just a friendship with Red & Damy, and I just love writing them together.**

**Thank you to all the reviews, I can't reply to you all as some don't log in but I appreciate each and every one of them xx**

Chapter 20

Friday came around quickly for everyone concerned in Fells Church. Stefano decided to take Damon up on his offer to join them on their trip but he felt like he couldn't leave without letting Elena know. She was furious that he decided to stand up for himself and leave her behind.

Usually her anger would have made him change his mind but surprisingly this time it didn't, he really wanted to see everyone again.

Red had managed to avoid Elena all week even with school. All her free time was spent with Damon and Meredith who kept trying to tell her how sorry Elena was but she wasn't ready to forgive her best friend, not yet anyway. She told Meredith to tell her that she didn't mean what she said but that she just needed a little time away just to get her head on straight.

Red was impatiently waiting for Bonnie to arrive at the boarding house while she made sure she had everything packed. She didn't want to go to Mystic Falls without all her new clothes; even though she was only going for a weekend she had at least a weeks worth of clothes, just incase.

"Calm down Red. She'll be here, and you have more than enough clothes." Damon tried to soothe her the way he'd seen Meredith do a million times before but it wasn't working, she was too excited.

"I know but I just want this weekend to be perfect and I cant wait to see them all. I haven't seen Caroline in almost a week!" Bonnie pouted. These were her new best friends; she knew that even though she'd only known them a weekend that they would be friends for life.

Just as she rested her head on Damon's shoulder she heard a knock on the door. She sprinted to the front door and threw it open to see the back of a head with jet black hair '_Just like the first time I met him' _she thought.

"Damy!" She screamed and threw her self at the vampire who luckily turned around when he heard her scream. "I wasn't expecting you. I missed you so much." She gave him the biggest hug that her little arms would allow and he returned it with a little less pressure than she was applying to him, he didn't want to hurt her.

"I missed you too Red, I couldn't have Bonnie coming here without me" He told her dropping a kiss to the top of her head and putting her back down on her feet.

Bonnie smiled at the exchange waiting for Bonnie to realise that she was there too.

"Bonnie!" She said as if she forgot that Damy couldn't have got their by himself. "I didn't know you were bringing Damy!"

"You know how he is!" Bonnie confided leaning over to give the witch a hug.

They made their way into the house, Red holding on to Damy's hand. "Bonnie let Damy come too look." She announced to the room.

Damy looked to Damon with a smirk but was disappointed that he didn't see the same murderous look in the older vampire's eye that he get when he was hugging Red last weekend so Damon being Damon decided to 'poke the beast' so to speak.

"How could I not come and see _My _little Red?" He decided to lay on the charm, giving Red another kiss this time on her cheek. She giggled and smacked his arm playfully. He chanced another glance at Damon and when he realized that he still didn't seem annoyed, Damy realised he forgot to put up his mind shields so he must have heard his internal musings. '_Shit'_

"Indeed" Damon said answering Damy's thoughts.

Damy just shrugged it off and went over to his brother and gave him a one armed hug since Red was still attached to his other hand.

"So brother other than the normal Elena drama what did I miss?" Damy asked trying to let go of Red's hand to go and grab himself a drink but she pulled him back with a surprising amount of strength.

"No you don't Mr. I've been waiting for days to go to Mystic Falls, you'll just have to wait till we get there to have a drink. Come on." She dragged him back to Bonnie who was laughing at the exchange.

"She told you." Bonnie Laughed at the look on Damy's face. He really was a sucker for the little red head.

"Red, I need to to make a quick phone call and then we can be on our way." Bonnie was trying to avoid a certain pair of blue eyes as Red retrieved her phone and Bonnie excused herself so she could call Mason.

Damy just rolled his eyes and waited for Bonnie while Damon and Stefan got their stuff. He definitely needed a drink now.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie, Red, Damon, Damy and Stefano all landed in the boarding house and were greeted by Stefan, Matt and Caroline, who was only seen for a second as Red launched herself at her and they both fell into the couch.

"Hello to you too." Caroline laughed bringing herself and Red back to their feet while everyone said there hello's.

"Where's Elena?" Red asked looking at all the new faces.

"Jeremy trouble, she'll be over as soon as she can." Stefan answered absent-mindedly he couldn't help but notice that Caroline and Stefano were looking at each other strangely.

"Well what are we doing today?" Red enquired, she had wanted to come to Mystic Falls ever since she first heard about it and she didn't want to spend all her time cooped up in the boarding house.

"I'll give you a tour of the place and then you can decide." Damy had had a few glasses of bourbon while everyone talked so he was feeling a little calmer. He held is arm out for the little red head, waited for Damon and Stefano to follow then he proceeded to take them on a tour.

"So did you speak to Mason while you were there?" Caroline asked as soon as they left the room.

"Yeah, we're going out on sunday after I drop them back off. we're going to the restaurant we were supposed to go to last week." Bonnie answered, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What did Damon say about it?" Caroline tried to ask nonchalantly but she couldn't quite pull off.

"He doesn't know and it's none of his business!" Bonnie answered automatically going on the defense.

"Whats none of my Business?" Damon asked having cut his tour short as he heard Barbie say his name.

"That I'm going on a date with Mason." Bonnie answered looking him straight in the eye.

Luckily this wasn't news to Damon as he listened in to her conversation with Mason earlier. He was already trying to think of things to stop it from happening.

"Congrats witchy, I guess you didn't come off as easy after all." Damy said moving towards the couch.

Bonnie tried to hide her disappointment in him not caring; she obviously didn't succeed because when she next looked at damon he had the biggest smirk on his face '_Busted'._

Elena always had great timing and when she burst through the door all attention was on her "I'm sorry I'm late, is everyone here, did I miss them arriving?" She was breathless because she ran over. She was sick of Jeremy and his drama and she just wanted to have fun and get to know the newbies.

"Yeah their just getting settled in, what do you think we should do?" Bonnie was glad of the Elena's distraction.

"Why don't we take a picnic to the falls? It should be a nice evening and I can get to know everyone." Elena answered while making her way over to kiss Stefan.

Damon, Stefan and Red made their way down the stairs once they had unpacked and freshened up.

Red noticed Elena first. "Hi Elena." Red said moving over to her and giving her a hug, not as enthusiastically as the others but she was still happy to see her.

"Hi Red, Damon, Stefano." She nodded her head politely to the guys as she hugged the little witch.

The two brothers nodded their head in greeting.

"So what are we going to do?" Red asked sitting next to Damy while Damon and Stefano remained standing.

"Were going for a picnic at the Falls." Elena said watching Damy's and Red's interactions with a confused look on her face. '_Why are both Bonnie's gravitating towards Damon all of a sudden?' _Elena mused. She looked on as Red placed her head on Damy's shoulder and started telling him everything she has been doing this past week, and what she wants to do on the trip.

She seemed to look up to him like a brother, and when Elena looked at Damon he was truly listening to her and making fun of her just like he would to his sister.

In that moment Elena couldn't be upset that she may be loosing Damon because she wasn't. Just because he wasn't all over her like he normally was didn't mean he wasn't in her life. Looking at Damon and Red interacted was just how she wanted her relationship to be with him. Not like the one she has with Stefan or with the one Bonnie is starting to have with him.

She just wants to be his friend and she was perfectly fine with that.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave guys." Matt said getting up from his spot on the couch. "I have a shift in an hour. It was nice seeing you guys again."

"Bonnie, Red, Elena."

The three girls looked to caroline Bonnie and Elena grimaced, they knew that tone to well. While Red looked happy as always.

"We need to get a picnic sorted stat." Caroline started but was interrupted.

"Stat? Really Caroline?" Bonnie asked with a laugh.

"Yes Bennett, stat. Now Gilbert, Bennett you go to the store and get everything we need for a fab picnic. McCullough your on sandwich duty. I want crust-less triangles!"

"Crust-less triangles? Were not in England Caroline." Elena stated with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't care they look sophisticated and tasty." She replied. She'd seen the Queen eating them in a programme she watched about the royal wedding and really wanted to try them. "Shouldn't you be heading to the store? We also need vodka and tequila, Stefan can you go with please."

"Why does he get a please and all we get is 'stat'" Elena grumbled under her breath.

"I heard that Gilbert, now kick rocks"

"Wow you can be so like Caroline from back home." Red said with a giggle

"The bitch only comes out when shit needs to be done." Caroline defended herself; she loved getting her bossy head on, she hardly ever gets to do it now.

She turned said bossy head to where the boys were a second ago but they were no where in sight.

"Looks like it's just you and me Red, the boys escaped. Now come on we got sandwiches to make." Caroline grabbed Red by the hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"We shouldn't have left. Caroline will be upset with us." Stefano said furrowing his brow.

"Chill out Stef, she'll have forgotten all about it by the time we get back." Damy said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Shall we go for a quick drink while the girls are doing their thing?"

With nods all round they ran to the grill making it in record time.

"Why do I always end up at the grill?" Damon questioned looking around at the familiar set up.

"I ask myself that on a daily basis." Damy answered patting the older man on the shoulder. He noticed Ric at the bar and made his way over.

"Ric, you know Damon and Stefano?" Damy introduced while the other two sat down at the bar.

"Yep, nice to see you again." Ric raised his glass to the newcomers who gave a curt nod of the head.

The bartender made his way over to them and took their orders. He was shocked at the similarities between the two Damon's. "Cousin from out of town." Damon answered his questioning bartender nodded his head and went to fetch the drinks.

"Why not just compel him?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"There vampire crazy in this town. They lace the coffee with vervain. Since I have a truce with the sheriff she doesn't put it in the bourbon, whiskey or brandy." He answered with his customary smirk.

"Don't forget the beer; she wouldn't want to upset one of the originals now would she?" Klaus interrupted the foursome. "What brings the doppelgängers to our quaint little town?"

Damy rolled his eyes. Klaus may have stopped wanting to make hybrids but he hasn't left them alone, every where they go he's there lurking, Damy realised that he must be lonely with all his family and witches gone, '_I must have some freaky lonely dar or something'._

"Klaus what a pleasant surprise...well not a surprise I think you have switched your affections from vampire barbie to me, everywhere I go boom your there. Should I be expecting a picture? I'm not really into horses though how about a crow? could you draw one of them for me?"

"Oh Damon you do make me chuckle. Tell me how is your quest to get Elena fairing for you?" Klaus thought he would surely hit a nerve with that one but surprisingly the young vampire didn't even flinch. "So your proclaimed 'love' has waned, or has it shifted elsewhere?" When Damon's jaw visibly ticked the original was happy that he finally got a rise out of the arrogant vampire.

"Hit the nail on the head did I? I know it isn't Caroline because you have already been there and done that...so i'm guessing it's the Bennett witch? Good choice, I would love to taste her."

Damy turned with a low growl to face the original vampire. "You will not touch her, I may not be able to kill you but I can and I will inflict an enormous amount of pain on you." Damy was furious he will not taste his witch, he would stop that from happening if it is the last thing he did.

Stefano placed a calming hand on his brothers shoulder. "Threatening young girls _Klaus? _Thats not very gentlemanly of you is it?" Klaus didn't want to fight with the older Fells Church Salvatores so he shook his head. "Now if you would like to sit down and share a beer with us we will be happy to ignore the fact that you seem to enjoy threatening young maidens and enjoy a nice evening. What do you say?"

Klaus let out a loud laugh but ordered a beer non the less, how these youngsters amused him they were good to be around just for their cheek. Most of his family have gone and he had lost interest in his hybrids. Sadly these crime fighting go getters were the most entertaining thing in this god forsaking town and that unfortunately made him gravitate towards them.

'_Im a thousand year old original freaking vampire and i'm following around a bunch of teenagers' _At that revelation he ordered himself a very large whiskey.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"You took your time!" Caroline shouted from the kitchen as she heard Elena, Bonnie and Stefan come through the front door.

"Well we had to get everything for the princess." Bonnie tried to get away with saying under her breath.

"I heard that too!" Caroline answered in a sing song voice.

The girls followed the sound of the giggling red head into the kitchen, while Stefan decided to keep well away. Their eyes widened in surprise at the mountains of sandwiches they had made.

"Erm Care, there is only eight of us you know." Bonnie tried to reason with her best friend.

"Yes I know that but you were taking too long and there was nothing else for me to do and I panicked." Caroline answered with a huff.

"So you panic sandwich-made?" Elena asked trying to hide her laugh but found it hard when all the girls had broke out in their own laughter.

"Yes, the boys are god knows where doing god knows what and I didn't know where you two were."

"They're at the grill." Bonnie spoke up, unpacking one of the many bags and trying to stuff it's contents in the Salvatore's picnic basket.

"How do you know that?" Elena asked surprised.

"Oh Damon text me asking me to text him when we were ready to go." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders trying to fein indifference but it felt good that she knew where he was when certain others didn't.

"Did he now?" Caroline stated with a look to Red who had to hide a giggle.

"Am I missing something?" Bonnie asked hands on hips. She knew her revelation would cause a stir but she had her money on her other best friend.

"Nope, I'm just glad that he decided to check in with someone." Caroline smiled sweetly.

"Why?" Bonnie asked knowing her best friend like she does she knows this is not what she meant.

"Saved by the bell" Caroline announced happily. She looked around at her friends confused faces and realised she was the only vampire around.

"The boys are back!" At Caroline's announcement the front door opened and they heard Damy's voice "Honey's were home!"

Caroline flashed to the front door. "Where the hell have you three been? We have been stuck doing everything ourselves. We are not the only people going on this picnic you know." Caroline cut off every one of them when they tried to protest.

"Damy, get in their and make some dips for the chips. Stefano help your brother, and Damon...well you help your brother too. I want at least four dips; guacamole, cheese and chive, salsa and your hot Italian ass can think of something else that's tasty" Caroline directed the last of her speech to Damon.

Damon glared at her but noticing her stern face, hands on hips and the slightly crazy look in her eyes he nodded and zoomed into the kitchen. He hugged his red bird and decided to make a layered italian dip before Caroline went mad. He maybe five hundred years old but he knew not to mess with women especially when they were on a mission.

**Thanks to my Beta Ditch peach xx**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**I have no excuses! I would just like to apologise for my long ass absence and thank you all for all your lovely reviews i have just re-read them and now I have a new computer I thought i better pull my finger out and get writing again.**

"It's beautiful" Red announced in awe as she looked up at the perfect waterfall "But how are we going to get up there? I only have small legs" She scowled down at her legs when she heard Damy let out a laugh.

"We fly!" and before red could protest he scooped her up in his arms and jumped to the top of the falls.

The gang on the floor could hear her squeal and then laugh as Damy landed, at the squeal Damon took his own graceful leap to the top.

"Possesive much" Caroline shouted from the ground, handing off the drinks cooler to Stefano and taking her own, slightly less graceful leap.

Stefan took Elena in his arms placed a tender kiss to her forehead and took the leap.

"I think they keep forgetting that I'm human" Bonnie said with a humourless laugh looking to Stefano.

"I would happily take you up Bonnie" Stefano said with sincerity.

"Thanks Stefano, but I actually have a spell I would really like to try" She stated with a sly smirk, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed.

Stefano looked on in awe as she slowly began levitating, she got about 12 feet in the air when she lost her wording, she had a split second to panic before the earth started flying back at her at an alarming rate.

Stefano didn't miss a beat and he artfully caught her before she hit the ground.

"That was amazing Bonnie" He said as he looked down on her in his arms.

"Thank you" She was slightly embarrassed that it didn't work but she knew if she worked on it she could soar up buildings, she will just have to settle for teleportation for the time being, she muttered the incantation but nothing happened, she must have used a bit to much juju on the last spell. "So about that lift?" she asked with a coy smile.

"Of Course" he said with a small nod. "Hold on tight" and with that he was off and Bonnie felt the wind in her hair and couldn't help but smile, she felt so free, just as she started to enjoy it she felt Stefano's feet hit the ground.

Caroline had not been idle while Bonnie had been attempting to levitate over the falls, the blanket had been put down and all the food had been put out.

"What took you two so long?" Caroline asked not turning away from the picnic.

"Just a little experiment" Stefano answered cryptically handing the cooler to Caroline.

"Now the party can get started!" Damy announced stalking over to the cooler and taking out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sat down next to Elena who had already started on the sandwiches closely followed by an over excited Red head.

"I still can't believe I'm here with you all, it's just what I needed after the big fight with Elena." Red said instantly looking to the Other Elena next to her. "Sorry Elena" Red said holding on to one Elena's hands.

"Don't worry about it Red, I noticed she was a bit of a bitch." Elena said with a laugh, she had to admit she was shocked that her 'other self' was so selfish, but what was most shocking was that she knew that if she had carried on with her inappropriate relationship with Damon that she would have ended up the same way.

"That's the thing though she really isn't so bad, she is used to getting her own way and can sometimes be a bit selfish, but for her to say such hurtful things to me her best friend….her sister is so unlike her" Red said looking sad as Damon came to sit next to her on the picnic blanket looking rather out of place.

"What did that disgrace to blondes say?" Caroline asked ready to go to Fells church and kick her bony ass into this universe.

"She thinks I used magic to get Damon" Red said in a small voice. "Then I said something worse" she took a deep breath "I said I wished she would have stayed dead" Shame filled the little Red head how could she have uttered those words she regretted them as soon as she said them and she hoped her best friend regretted hers.

Damon pulled her to his chest as she silently cried. "Calmati Red uccello, non è stata colpa tua. Si prega di smettere di piangere" Damon cooed trying to calm her.

Red didn't understand a word he just said, all she knew was that he sounded ridiculously hot while he said it, he could have been calling her a beached whale. She stopped her crying and looked up into those fathomless black eyes that she loved so much and she decided to let it go, she would speak to Elena when she got back and in the mean time she would enjoy spending time with her boyfriend and friends. She leaned up and placed a not so innocent kiss on his plump pink lips.

Damon was just about to deepen the kiss when they heard someone clear their throat.

"some of us are trying to eat here" Elena said looking at the two with raised eyebrows.

Red looked away shyly and picked up one of her crustless masterpieces.

"I forgot that the ladies love Italian!" Damy says looking over to Bonnie. "voglio scoparti bonnie"

Stefano chocked on his drink and stared at Damy wide eyed, He knew his brother could be a little crass but to say that to a lady….he just hoped Bonnie couldn't speak Italian.

"Vai a farti footers Damy!" Bonnie replied with a smirk.

No such luck Stefano thought.

Damy tried to hide his shock. "who knew Bonnie knew dirty words, and in another language no less. You always surprise me Ms Bennett" Damy said as he sat down next to Stefan who was shaking his head at his brothers antics.

"You always have to lower the tone don't you brother"

"Sometimes the tone needs to be a bit lower don't you think Steffy" Damy replied with a wink.

"Any one care to explain what they just said?" Caroline asked looking impatient, she knew she should have carried on with Italian but as soon as she learnt the phrase 'Your hot, lets go' what more did she really need.

"You don't want to know!" Stefano stated looking at the blonde who had invaded his thoughts for the last week. The blonde who hadn't even looked at him since he arrived.

"Fair enough" She replied with a light laugh trying to avoid his gaze, she liked Stefan but everything was to confusing at the moment, Tyler may have broke the sire bond but she still didn't know if she could trust him and stefan lived in a different dimension, she used to love boy drama but now she's had more than enough.

Once all the food had been consumed and the girls were on there third cocktail everyone was relaxed and all in their own worlds.

Bonnie, Red and Damon were doing some magic training trying to get Red to close her mind to Damon and then also try and get into his mind.

Stefan and Stefano were trying to get to know each other better.

Elena and Caroline were tidying up the picnic while damon sat with his back against the tree with his bottle of JD in his hands.

"You could help you know Damy" Elena sassed with her hands on her hips.

"RIght I have had about enough of this Damy business, you cannot give a stud like me a name like that." He said standing to his feet. "I am Damon freaking Salvatore and you will all address me as such from now on."

"Whatever Damon, are you going to help us or not?!" Elena said rolling her eyes she wasn't in the mood for his usual speech so she thought she would just let him have this win.

**Fells Church **

"How can he have left me…me, first he wants to go on a break and then he goes to another freaking universe where that skank Caroline is how can he do this to me" She shouted looking at the boy sitting on her bed.

"Don't worry, we'll make them pay I promised you didn't I" He said with an evil laugh.

"You did but I still don't understand why you even came back?" Elena asked looking at the boy on her bed with confused eyes.

"To apologise to you and to get my payback on the Salvatore brothers and anyone else who stands in my way, you said you wanted that to after the dark haired one picked your best friend!" He said getting annoyed, '_she better not back out of this', i need to get my revenge on those brothers. _

"Yes I do but your not going to hurt them are you? just mess with them." She asked she just wanted them to feel as bad as she does she doesn't want them getting hurt.

"Of Course" He replies with a sly grin, he wouldn't hurt them but he couldn't be sure they wouldn't get hurt in the Dark Dimension, hopefully they would and they would pay for what they did to him and Caroline.

"Good. So what are we going to do? they are away for the weekend?" Elena asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"We will do it next week we don't have to rush this, revenge is a dish best served cold remember!" He says getting up from the bed and making his way to the window. "Don't worry when I have finished with them they will be begging you to take them back." and with that he jumped out the window.

Elena lay back on her bed wondering again if she was doing the right thing, all she wanted is for everything to go back to normal, she wanted her friends around her and she wanted Damon and Stefan all to herself again, that wasn't to much to ask was it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Watch out peeps this is cheesy central! I figured since you have waited for a whole year it would have been rude not to break out a double! please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

"I heard you" Red beamed up at her boyfriend who was just thinking how beautiful she looked today.

"And I couldn't hear you, you are doing very well Red bird." Damon was completely awed by her, she picked that up so easily, Being here and around these people bought out the best in his love.

"You better stay out of my mind Red it is not the place for an innocent girl like you." Damon said abandoning clean up duty to go and stand by the trainee witch.

"Please can I try Damy, I want to see if I can do it on others." She whined with a pout, she was going to ask Bonnie but she really wanted to see in his mind.

"Firstly we had a vote and I am Damon again now so we will have less of all that Damy business Red and secondly why not, but don't forget I did try and warn you! " Damon said lowering his shields so she could have a snoop.

The little witch closed her eyes and concentrated on Damon and she easily slipped into his mind, just like her Damon's it was a bit Dark and gloomy but there was also a lightness in there and as she moved towards it she seen snippets of herself, Bonnie, Stefan, Stefano, Caroline Elena and even her Damon, she wasn't surprised that Bonnie was the main point of his thoughts she backed out quickly when his thoughts turned naughty all directed at her new witch friend.

When she opened her eyes she was staring into a pair of laughing blue eyes. "I told you you didn't want to go in there." he laughs and then Bonnie flings her arms around his waist holding on so tight he knew if he wasn't a vampire he would be in pain, he just stands there in shock unsure where this is coming from.

"You have a beautiful heart and mind Damon Salvatore, don't you ever forget that." She sent to him telepathically she was so shocked at the darkness in his mind but that was because of the lack of love he received when he was growing up she caught fleeting looks at it all, his dying mother lying on her death bed telling him to look after his brother and be a good boy and then the way his father treated him afterwards like he wasn't even there like he was a ghost and Bonnie could tell it was only because he looked like his deceased wife. She was surprised that the man standing in front of her cared so much. He cared about all of his friends so deeply that he would do anything to protect them and she was concluded in that he looked at her like a baby sister her, someone he barely knew.

Damon continued to just stand their as Red stood looking at him with watery eyes, he didnt know what she seen in his mind but she must have missed the bad times, he made an awkward movement with his feet and looked down looking into a pair of big brown eyes gave a weak smile and kissed her on the forehead.

"Who would have thought being in Damon's head would have ended up in such a cute moment!" Caroline announced forever breaking awkward moments.

Bonnie was looking at the two with a furrowed brow, she didn't understand what Red seen in Damon's head but what ever it was had the little red head all over the place, her aura was dancing wildly and Damon just looked plain uncomfortable.

"Can you always get into peoples thoughts Bonnie?" Damon asked he thought it was strange that she never used it when she first came to Fell's church.

"Yes, but I choose not to do it, I used to be only able to do it when I touched people but then I worked on it and I can read thoughts whenever I want now" Bonnie stated, it was hard staying out of peoples heads and she tries not to because she doesn't want to invade peoples thoughts, she was however considering lifting her self made restriction just to get a peak into what Red seen.

_She is stronger than I thought! _Damon silently mused and again he was thankful that Bonnie was in his little Red Bird's life and that she was not the enemy!

"So who fancies going on a hike!" Elena asked the group, she had ate far to much and felt like she needed to walk it off, she didn't want it all going to her thighs.

"I'm out I just want to sit here and get a feel for nature." Red said sitting on the ground cross legged.

"Translation, your to lazy and don't want to ruin your cute shoes!" Damon mocked finally out of his previous stupor.

"Correct Damy." Red said with a wink.

He just rolled his eyes and flung his arm around Bonnie's shoulder, who just scowled up at him but didn't remove the offending item."Come on Bonnie lets go hike."

When everyone had gone and were out of earshot Damon turned to his little bird.

"What did you see in there that has you so fidgety Red Bird?" Damon could easily take it out of her head but he thought he should ask her first.

She let out a sigh unsure how to broach the subject because she wasn't sure quite how similar her two Damon's were. "I seen bits of his childhood, his mother passing and how he felt about that and then his father treating him like he wasn't worthy not like Stefan was, I seen snippets of the hurt and pain he has been through and also all the horrible things he has done.

"But then I seen his soul, his actual soul Damon and it was so beautiful! The way he feels about his brother, his friends even Bonnie! I knew he had a crush on her but it goes so much deeper than that, I'm not even sure he realises it himself." Bonnie finished looking at her boyfriend who had a thoughtful look on his perfect face

"Would you like to enter my mind Red Bird? I should warn you it's not a very pretty place to be." He finished with a sombre look on his face.

She nodded her head took his hands and closed her eyes.

If she thought what she seen in her blue eyed big brother's mind was heart breaking whilst being the most awe inspiring thing she had ever seen, then she had seen nothing yet because what she seen in her boyfriends beautiful damaged mind and soul tore her own heart to pieces and she couldn't hold in the sobs and she flew into her boyfriends lap catching him off guard.

"I love you so much Damon, i just need you to know that." She said wiping her eyes not bothered that it was to soon and that he wouldnt say it back, she just needed the broken man in front of her to know that someone loves him with all her heart.

"As I love you Bonnie." Yes he knew they had only been together a short while but he had always loved his Red bird he just didn't notice it at the time.

He felt his soul becoming whole again as it entwined with Bonnie's bright white soul.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Come on Bonfire" Damon shouted looking down at Bonnie as she tried to make it up the steep incline.

"Screw you Demon!" Why did she sign up for this her feet hurt mosquitos were buzzing around her and she wished she was back at the 'camp' even if Damon and Red were just going to make goggly eyes at each other. why did she decide to go on a hike with four vampires and a ridiculously fit Elena who was pretty much running up the stupid hill.

"Don't be like that Judgy," Damon said jogging down to where she was.

Bonnie was swatting away mosquitos so she didn't notice his appearance in front of her.

"Luckily bastards." He laughed at the look on her face. "They get to suck you blood and I don't get anything, how is that fair?"

"Leave her alone Damon." Stefan shouted from his place out front.

Damon just laughed while turning his back and saying "Hop on!"

"What!" Bonnie scoffed looking at his back like it had offended her.

"Hop on, we'll beat the others to the top and you can take a much needed rest!" Damon tried, he just wanted to get her alone for a few minutes, he hadn't been alone with her since the day they had the visit with Red. "I know your feet are hurting so I will say this one more time. !"

He was surprised when he heard a small "fine" and he felt her climb onto his back.

Placing his hands over her arms that were clamped around his neck, to make sure she would be safe and secure he ran, he ran faster than he ever had and had them at the top of the hill in a minute flat.

"How was it for you Baby?" Damon asked with a glint in his eye, he loved running fast and he loved it even more with the feel of Bonnie's warm body clinging to him.

"Ugh" Was all she could muster, she will never admit that she loved every second of it, the feel of his muscles contracting agains her body did strange things to her but she would never EVER admit that!

"So what shall we do for the rest of the weekend?" Damon asked sitting on a large boulder while Bonnie chose the floor.

"Im not sure, I don't know if Damon will let us have Bonnie for girl time so I think it will be a group weekend, there's not really much to do around here is there?" Bonnie had been thinking about what to do for a while and nothing jumped out at her.

"I'll think of something we can do." Damon wanted the chance to kiss Bonnie again and he would think up something that would put him in that position again. "So are you looking forward to your date?"

Bonnie looked a little shocked at the subject change but recovered quickly "Yes" was all she would commit to.

Damon wanted to ask Bonnie if she was dating him to try and make up for the fact that she assisted in his alter ego's death but even he knew that wouldn't end well. So instead he decided to do something that would not make her set him on fire.

"I have something for you"

His change in subjects was sending her head all over the place, could he not pick a subject and stick to it! "Ok" she said looking at him with a furrowed brow.

He was holding out a delicate silver bracelet with a green rock set in the middle, it was so delicate and precious she was scared to touch it. "W-What is it?" She asked with pure confusion why on earth was Damon Salvatore getting her a present.

"It's a bracelet to help harness your power, well not harness it but you put a piece of your magic in here which helps to rejuvenate it when you use to much, I thought with you helping our little Red with her powers you might need something like this.

"Don't look so scared it's not jinxed you know, you can touch it." She looked like she was scared but there was also a look in her eyes that he had never seen her wear before.

"It's beautiful Damon, I can't except it though, it's to much."

"No it's not just take it" with that he placed it on her wrist to stop her resisting, his hands lingering for a little longer than necessary.

Bonnie looked up into his blue eyes and found herself getting lost for a second before she cleared her throat. "Thank you Damon, this is to kind" she accepted his gift with a shy smile and then closed her eyes.

She could feel power radiating from the bracelet and when she siphoned off some of her power and placed it in the rock she felt better stronger even, the tiredness she felt from trying to levitate earlier was completely gone. She looked up at Damon feeling things that she shouldn't be feeling for the psychotic vampire and just as Damon was thinking maybe he didn't need to think of a diabolical plan to get another kiss from the beautiful girl sitting in front of him they both heard the footsteps of their friends approaching and Bonnie quickly stood up from her spot with her hand on her bracelet with a smile on her face that wouldn't fade for the rest of the afternoon.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**So who was Elena talking to in her room, and why are they going to send the brothers to the Dark Dimension?**

**I am loving this story again, i re-read it and there are just so many things i want to do with it! I hope my love will last until its finished!**

**The last chapter was cheese cheese cheese, but don't worry Damon won't be behaving himself for long!**

"I forgot how good it is just to be out walking without fearing for my life." Elena announced as soon as she reached the place where Damon and Bonnie were standing looking rather awkward, Elena had a feeling she just walked in on something big.

"Yeah it's great all the twigs ripping my favourite jeans and picking bits of Nature out of my hair!" Caroline grumbled trying to get said bits of nature out of her hair.

Stefano approached Caroline silently and started helping with the removal.

"You can shop for hours but a little hike has you moaning the whole way!" Elena chastised stretching out her legs.

"And why did you two sneak off hmmmm?" Caroline asked the pair with a knowing look ignoring Elena all together.

Bonnie immediately removed her hand from the bracelet Damon had just given her and looked at her best friend with the same smile she has been wearing since she received her impromptu gift.

"My lege were hurting and I couldn't walk anymore!" She said refusing to look at Damon.

"You do look a little flushed!" Stefan observed eyeing the witch and his brother with a scrunched brow.

Bonnie's blush deepened and she tried to avoid Stefan's eyes.

"She has never been good at hiking, it's because of those little stumps she calls legs" Elena laughed, moving on to stretching her arms.

"Say's the girl who's legs go up to her armpits!" Bonnie sassed eyebrow raised. "I would rather sit in the woods feeling nature than stomp around in it, it's much more peaceful!" Bonnie defended herself.

Damon couldn't help but check out his little witch, from her cute little feet up her firm curvaceous legs up to that round perfect ass to her toned stomach to those perky little breast and her beautiful lopsided mouth, a mouth he would love to explore thoroughly and lastly those eyes, the eyes that could stop a man dead in their tracks.

"Small or not, I would love to see them wrapped around my neck" Damon didn't intend for that to come out but it did so he'd just go with it.

And there it was the look that stopped him dead in his tracks, "I would happily wrap something around your neck Damon" Bonnie said, mood instantly soured as quickly as it came.

Damon did nothing but give her a wink, Bonnie thought it would be rude not to try her new bracelet and who better to use it on then the person that gave it to her.

She focused all her energy on his neck and imagined her hands wrapping around it slowly cutting off his air supply. She could tell the moment it started to work, Damon's eyes became big as saucers as his own hands went to his throat trying to remove the invisible hands but to no avail.

She watched as his face started to turn the purple and he fell to his knees. Bonnie wasn't even breaking a sweat and her magic felt different to her, she felt stronger like she could do this all day, but when his eyes started rolling in the back of his head she reluctantly removed her invisible hands from his throat and Damon let out a cough and began rubbing his throat.

"How was it for you Baby?" Bonnie used the same words he'd used on her not even half an hour ago.

"Wasn't what I had planned!" Damon answered sitting up with his colour returning to it's usual alabaster tone.

Elena smiled watching them together, she was honestly glad that they seemed to be getting along, she always knew Damon had a soft spot for Bonnie and it was nice seeing them interact she was unsure about how Bonnie felt about Damon though and she wasn't sure if she was brave enough to ask.

"Well as fun as it is watching Bonnie hand Damon his ass, lets head back, I want to cook us all a nice dinner so no more human speed lets run." Caroline demanded, without waiting for an answer she zipped over to Bonnie flung her on her back and got lost.

"Thanks Care." Bonnie whispered into her best friends ear as they rushed through the woods. She didn't want to get stuck with Damon again god knows what would have happened this time.

Bonnie felt a little dizzy when she was placed back on her feet, she was sick of traveling at the speed of a vampire it made her want to barf.

"You're back." Red said getting up from her boyfriends lap, judging by the flushed cheeks of them both, Bonnie and Caroline knew something had gone down and they couldn't wait to get all the gossip

"Yeah, were going to head back to the house, I'm going to make us all dinner so I need to go to the supermarket and I need my Bonnie's with me." Caroline said eyeing her two favourite witches.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Caroline, Elena and the two Bonnie's were mulling around the supermarket while Caroline was trying to decide what to cook for a party of twelve, it's one thing making a picnic but a home cooked meal is a whole different story, especially since you had a few fuss pots in the house.

"I have no idea what to cook, I can't do curry because of Matt, Tyler won't eat Thai food, Damon won't eat lamb and you Ms McCullough don't eat chicken!" Caroline huffed walking up the meat aisle again.

"Why don't you go Mexican, Everyone loves you're Mexican beef chilli." Elena offered they have been walking up and down the meat aisle for an age and Elena was cold and bored.

"And that Elena Miranda Gilbert is why I love you. Right come on girls this is what I need…." Caroline spouted out ingredients and the girls got working, she was glad to have something to set her mind to she was so confused with her feelings for both Tyler and Stefano. She didn't know what to do, she was sure that Tyler had fooled around with Rebekah and she knew that Stefano was in love with Elena even though they were on a break she knew but she also wanted to find out what was under all those long sleeved t-shirts she was sure it was a sight to behold.

Once everything had been purchased and the girls were making their way to Caroline's car she suddenly remembered the charged moment she and Bonnie walked in on.

"What happened with you and Damon when we went on our hike Red?" Caroline asked looking down at the girl next to her.

"Oh" the little red head blushed slightly and a dreamy look passed over her face as she told them an edited version of what she seen in Damon's heart and mind.

"And then I told him I loved him, I just couldn't hold it in anymore, what he chose to show me was so beautiful I couldn't deny it anymore, and then he said it back, he actually told me he loved me." She looked around at her new friends she was so thankful to have them in her life, she was already thinking that she would spend the whole summer here once school was over she hoped Damon would let them stay in the boarding house again or maybe they could go to a hotel, she blushed even more at that thought and got in the car.

Caroline was the Mexican beef chilli master, she can't believe she didn't think of it herself she made this for more than twelve all the time it was to easy really. She had just put the beef in the oven and set her timer for two hours, which would give her enough time to prepare the sides and then go and get dressed for dinner.

Matt, Tyler, Jeremy and Alaric had just arrived and was in the den with the two Damon's and the Stefan's while the girls were upstairs getting ready. Damon and Stefano found it very strange hanging out with Tyler after what their world Tyler did so they were understandably uncomfortable, Stefano was the first one to bail. "I'll go and give Caroline a hand!" He stated jumping up from his spot and walking through to the kitchen.

_'So weak little brother!' _Damon sent to his brothers back, _'I can't stand sitting in there with him it's just to strange' _He sent back making his way to the kitchen._ 'And yet you don't mind hanging out with Caroline who did just as much damage as that mangy wolf did' _Damon antagonised his younger brother. '_She is nothing like our worlds Caroline and you know it' _And with that he shut down the link to his brother as he asked Caroline if she needed any help.

"Time for a quick drink I think gentlemen would you care to join me?" He asked Damon and Alaric, the grill would be less uncomfortable and he just needed some time away from all these teenagers.

"Be rude not to!" Alaric smiled rising from the couch, Damon following in his wake.

"Was it something we said?" Jerremy asked looking at the lone Salvatore.

"I think it was me man, see the way the new Salvatores were looking at me? like I had done something wrong, whats up with that?" Tyler asked, he didn't know what their problem was they were giving him the stink eye as soon as he walked through the door.

"Ahhh, I think that has something to do with their worlds Tyler" Stefan went on to explain what happened with Tyler and Elena and Tyler was shocked, he was very hot headed but he would never do any of the bad shit that the other Tyler did.

"I get that, but it's not like that's my fault I haven't done anything wrong!"Tyler defended himself.

"I think they will figure that out shortly don't worry." Stefan said getting up from the couch to pour them all a drink, he knew they were going to need it.

**In the kitchen**

"How did you learn to cook?" Stefano inquired while cutting up the salad and veg for the salsa.

"My mums the town sheriff of this supernatural haven, I was home alone a lot!" Caroline answered as she made her homemade garlic bread.

"That must have been hard for you being all alone?" Stefano said turning to Caroline with his usual concerned brow.

"It wasn't so bad, Bonnie's dad also worked a lot so we spent all out time together, we cooked for each other stayed at each others houses, and when we were all out of food or energy to cook we would go to Elenas and her mum would look after us!" Caroline was so glad she had her friends growing up, if she didn't she would be a complete different person.

"So they are your family?"

"Yep my beautiful dysfunctional family, I would do anything for my sisters." Caroline stated finally looking up into those green eyes.

They both let out a little laugh as they carried on with making the meal feeling more comfortable with each other.

"What about you Stef, can you cook?" Caroline just knew he could he could do everything else.

"I can, but I prefer to cook Italian, it reminds me of home." He answered going over to the bottle of red wine he had opened to let breathe, he could tell it would go lovely with the meal Caroline was making so he opened a few more bottles and then poured himself and Caroline a glass.

"It must have been wonderful growing up in Italy." Caroline asked taking a hearty sip of her wine.

"Oh it was, I mean it was a totally different time so growing up was tough but my mother was very loving and taught myself and Damon to be the gentlemen that all mothers want their sons to be." Caroline was mesmerised his accent was more noticeable when he spoke about his time in Italy and Caroline knew he worked so hard at being a good vampire so that his mother would be proud.

"It sounds wonderful, Im sure your mother would be very proud of the man you have become."Caroline told him honestly, she wanted to remove the sad smile on his face she never wanted to see him that sad.

"I would like to hope so, but it still hurts that I will never actually be a man, I have been seventeen years old for over five hundred years, and I will never change!" Stefano had thought about this every day since his was turned, he will be stuck in this life and this seventeen year old body forever. "But a very wise woman once told me to make the most out of what you have and I intend to do that." He raised his glass to Caroline who laughed and the fact he was using her own words and touched her glass to his.

"Thats the spirit Stef, now if you will excuse me I have to go get ready, can you tell the others dinner will be ready in an hour." She drank the rest of her wine and then made her way upstairs to get changed. _'Well that's Tyler blown out the water!"_

**So what did you think?**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Does anyone know how to make a picture of the characters for their profile picture thing?**

**I must admit i hate writing for the whole group, it gets so confusing and i keep forgetting who is even there! oh well here we go dinner time….**

When Bonnie came out of her room adorned in her evening gown- that Caroline demanded everyone wear for the meal she had made, She did have a few grumbles about dressing up just to sit in the Salvatore dining room but she had to admit she looked freaking good! She was wearing a royal blue strapless floor sweeping gown with her curled to the side with subtle make-up on.

On her descent she bumped into Red who had on a purple over the knee dress with bronze beading along the seam, her now normally straight hair was in loose curls hanging over her dainty shoulders and a pair of high bronze ankle strap heels.

Bonnie's eye's widened when she saw the little red head, she looked beautiful and so grown up. "Red you look absolutely stunning, look at you!" She couldn't help but let out a little laugh when she did a little pirouette and ended it with a curtsy she just had to take a picture so she took her phone out of her clutch purse and snapped a few pictures of the red head posing and twirling.

"I can't have you all by yourself in these pictures when you look that delicious Bird!" Damon sidled up to Red's side, Black eyes not leaving the beauty next to him. '_You look divine Red bird, Can't I just steal you away for the night?' _

Bonnie let out a little giggle she was not good at this silent conversation thing but answered that way anyway. '_Maybe later, right now I want to have a good time with our friends, plus Caroline cooked it would be rude to skip out on her!' _Bonnie looked into his eyes and was a little smug when she didn't have to look up quite so high thanks to her killer heels.

_'I would rather spend time finding out what is under that sinful dress than spending time with your friends!' _

_'They are our friends dark eyes and the sooner you realise that the better!' _She placed a sweet kiss on his ever so kissable lips and descended the stairs shaking her hips trying to look sophisticated and sultry while clinging to Bonnie to stop her from falling and breaking her neck.

When they both arrived safely at the bottom of the stairs they looked around to see that Caroline had lit candles all throughout the hallway leading like a pathway to the dining room, dark eyed Damon was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his arms outstretched dressed in black suite trousers and a black shirt with no tie or jacket, Bonnie was ashamed to notice that the both she and Red were staring open mouthed at the adonis standing waiting to escort them to dinner.

She was less ashamed to admit that when Damon came to stand at his side, dressed in a dark grey three piece suit, white shirt and no tie she was practically salivating damn that man could wear the hell out of a suit and one look into those silver eyes she knew he knew it to. _'Arrogant ass!" _As that thought crossed her mind she unconsciously took his outstretched arm making their way to the dining room.

"Don't you scrub up well?" Damon eyed the little witch in blue, she looked amazing, when he seen her descending the stairs with Red he couldn't take his eyes off her she didn't even look up at him which he assumed was because see seemed to be guiding them both down the stairs, he took a glance at the little red head and although she did look beautiful he couldn't keep his eyes off Bonnie, he only seen her.

"You know how to make a girl feel special!" She scoffed because he did, she could feel his eyes on her the whole time she manoeuvred herself and Red down the stairs his eyes left her once for a split second then were right back on her! She felt like a freaking princess.

When the foursome found their way to the dining room all eyes turned to Bonnie and Damon. Alaric, Caroline, Stefano, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler. Most people in the room had not seen the soft spot the two had for each other so most looks were confused.

"Are we late?" Red asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"You're right on time. Sit!" Caroline ordered and everyone sat. As it was his house Damon sat at the head of the table with Bonnie to one side and Red on the other side, once he was seated and not so caught up in Bonnie, he remembered his manners and lifted the red heads hand to his lips kissing it chastely before telling her how lovely she looked.

"So now everyone is here." Caroline stood from her own place at the table-the other end - and looked around the room at everyone who was sitting around looking at her expectantly. "Let me raise a toast, to old friends…" She looked around the room at the friends seated there, some from old some from new. "..and to the new ones.

"It has been a pleasure to get to know you all and I hope that we stay in touch in the future no matter what" Caroline raised her glass and again took a sweep of the room with her eyes but they stubbornly stayed on Stefano for a second longer.

"Hear hear!" He murmured looking right back into her big blue eyes.

"So when can we eat?" Tyler asked, he noticed the looks that Caroline was sharing with the other Stefan and he was not happy about it, he just wanted to eat his food and be gone.

Caroline noticed the hurt in his voice and so soundlessly she made her way to the kitchen to bring the pot of beef.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Once the beef was demolished and the tiramisu Stefano made was gone, Caroline stood up for another speech.

"Come on now Barbie I let you take the spot lights once already, I'm sure it's my turn?" Without giving her time to answer he continued. "So _we_ have arranged a night on the tiles. First we are going to a casino a few towns over then we are heading for a night on the tiles!" Damon had had to compel people left right and centre to get the teeny boppers into the roaming casino and then on to the exclusive after party so he didn't want caroline stealing all his thunder.

"Sweet" Jeremy answered from his place licking the last of his tiramisu from his spoon, he was looking forward to a night away from the girls of mystic falls and get himself a new women, hopefully one that wouldn't die or find out he cheated, just a one night stand would do just fine thank you very much.

"I'm going to have to call it a night now guys." Matt announced getting up from the table. "I have the early shift tomorrow, Tyler you wanna drive me?" Matt may not have been supernatural but he knew when his best friend was pissed and that was about now, the looks he was throwing at a five hundred year old vampire, a five hundred year old vampire who's brother was a five hundred and five year old vampire who was also a psychopath who couldn't be killed with even a stake to the heart were not gunna end well.

Caroline looked upset but finally relented, she noticed the looks Tyler was throwing Stefano's way and didn't want to deal with the drama, she just wanted to have a good night, and a good night she would have.

"Ok guys, but you have to come back after Matts shift tomorrow so we can hang out!"

She accepted their murmured thanks and okay's as they left the boarding house.

"Ok well lets go?" Jeremy was getting annoyed he just wanted to get to the ladies!

"We are getting picked up in an hour in freaking limousines, well two limousines it's going to be an awesome night!" Caroline gushed she had timed her meal perfectly there was an hour to get the humans nice and drunk so they could really let loose!

"Do you think you can wait to see what I have under this sinful dress?" Red asked unashamed, the bubbles had gone to her head and she wanted him to see what he had been missing, not that he hadn't tried but hey the bubbles wanted to show him everything and who was she to refuse!

Damon knew that the bubbles had made their way to her head, and that Bonnie hadn't cast her usual 'high alcohol tolerance spell…yet, so he was enjoying this side to his little bird, however he knew he needed to be a gentlemen. "I think I can, but not for to long!" He may be a gentlemen but he wasn't blind this girl had wormed her way into his heart and soul and he didn't think he could shake her if he wanted to (especially in that dress) and he was completely happy with that.

His little red bird let out a care free laugh and then engaged with the other Damon, He had stopped feeling any Jealousy towards his lookalike, ever since that first weekend when he had seen nothing but brotherly love and friendship, all jealousy had died and now he felt nothing but respect for the man that could take to a person the way he took to his Bonnie and he knew from personal experience that having the little red head in one's life would do nothing but good.

Bonnie had been having a great night she had been seated between Damon and Tyler and apart from the awkward glances she caught between Tyler and Stefano she had a a great time. Damon was on fine form and kept her entertained telling her stories about his past and the people he had met, he really had the most interesting life and she was fascinated, she could listen to him all night, and she decided she was going to.

Spell be dammed, why for once can't she get drunk and act the idiot? she wanted to talk to Damon all night maybe have a dance or a cheeky kiss who knew she could do whatever she wanted she was Bonnie Freaking Bennett she could do whatever the fuck she wanted!

**shorter than most I know but I was writing this and watching footloose. I hope you enjoyed and i will get the next one out as soon as!**

**Queen K xx**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bonnie was so drunk right now and that could be the only reason why she was on the table dancing like a porn star while Damon sat with his blue eyes trained on the dancing witch, he had never seen her so carefree. The song ended and he helped his little witch down from the table. "That was so much fun" she panted reaching for her pink champagne. "I didn't know you had it in you little witch" Damon could not uncross his legs even if he wanted too, he got major wood watching her on that table. "There is a lot you don't know about me Mr Salvator" She whispered seductively pulling his own move on him and invading his personal space. The Vampire gulped and readjusted his trousers.

Bonnie was on fire and didn't want the night to end, while they were at the roaming casino Damon had taught her how to play blackjack and poker and he was shocked by how quickly she learnt and how good she was at it…..she'll never tell him that she used a little bit of her magic! "This is my Jam!" She squealed jumping up grabbing Damon's hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

'What the hell is going on with them two?" Jeremy asked, he noticed in Fells church that they were getting on better but he didn't think they would get on this well, he knew they shared a kiss but he thought it was all to make Elena jealous but he was doubting that now, all night Bonnie and Damon were together laughing and joking, and it was starting to piss him off. "They called a truce back home and a magical first kiss, I think their going to get it owwwwwwnnnnnn" The little red head told him perching on her boyfriends knee with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"But she hates him….doesn't she?" he questioned further. "Not anymore, I think they are soul mates, like all Bonnies and all Damons should be together, it's so romantic" She laughed turning to her own soul mate and giving him a long passionate kiss.

"I think she's right, they have been so different together recently, she even let him in her house and did you see that bracelet he got her? She tried playing it off but that was his mothers Stefan told me, he was shocked when he found out he had given it to her because he has never given anything like that away before." Elena said trying not to feel to bad, she knew that stringing two brothers along wouldn't end well for her but she still had feelings for the blue eyed vampire, but she wanted to see him and her best friend happy so she would never act on them.

"I'm going to get another drink!" Jeremy announced rising up from the VIP section of the club and manoeuvring his way to the bar. "Cheaty McCheaterson needs to stop moping he cheated on her with a ghost for christ sake." Caroline huffed sounding muffled as she was reapplying her bright red lipstick. Before anyone could say anything more Stefan and Stefano returned from the bar with more bottles of pink Champagne.

"WOOOO HOOOO BUBBBBBLLLLESSSS" Bonnie whooped jumping off Damon's knee to grab another bottle. "Thank you Stefan and Stefan." She cackled like it was the best joke in the world.

"Whats so funny Red?" Damon asked as he made his way over towing Bonnie by the arm who was still swaying her hips to the beat. "Stefans" She said again with another laugh. "Think you need to cut her off Dark eyes, if she's thinking that any Stefan is funny then she's had far to much!" He said taking the bottle from her drunken hands. The two Stefan's just rolled there eyes and resumed their seats next to Elena and Caroline.

"You have been alive for all this time and you have zero rhythm, how on earth did you manage that?" Bonnie asked taking a huge swig of her drink, he seemed ok with slow songs but any time a song came on with a bit of a beat he kept missing it. "In my day we had good music not this noise your generation listen to." He defended popping his feet on the table, and taking a gulp of the champagne straight from the bottle. Bonnie scoffed at that and started chatting with the girls.

Jeremy looked over at the group from his place at the bar everyone was siting like a couple and he felt like a 9th wheel, he was thinking about just going home when a sexy tall Blonde women brushed past him with a wink, _'Maybe I can stay for a while' _He thought as he turned and introduced himself to the mysterious women.

Damon should have felt bad for compelling some random women to hit on Jeremy but he felt a bit bad for the kid, everyone had sort of paired off and he was left on his own plus he knew he would try it on with Bonnie if he had a chance so it was win win for everyone.

Most of the gang had gone for a dance which just left Damon and Bonnie sitting Dangerously close together resuming their chat from earlier "You have been to so many beautiful places, I'm so jealous." Bonnie scowled she would never ever be able to go to the places he had been too or see the things he had. "Don't be jealous Bon, you're still young you could do it all too." He laughed, he could not believe how easy it was to talk to her, he was trying to dial back his usual in your face approach and just have a normal conversation, it was working out brilliantly so far. "What between saving the town, my best friends and trying not to get myself killed" Bonnie said letting out a humourless laugh "I would never let you get yourself killed, and once u've saved the town I'll show you the whole world Bonnie Bennett." Damon confessed rubbing his thumb along her cheek bone. Bonnie's breath hitched in her throat '_First the bracelet and now this, I think i seriously misjudged this man' _

Just as Damon was leaning in to brush his lips against the witch's Elena came tottering over dripping wet and looking livid. "Some prick spilt his drink all over me while he was trying to look down my dress, Will you come help me Bon?" Elena didn't realise that she interrupted a moment and she wouldn't care if she did she needed help sorting herself out. Bonnie laughed awkwardly taking her hand and guiding her towards the ladies.

Damon wasn't alone for long as the rest of the gang made their way through the crowd in the club. "I am pooped" Caroline announced plonking herself on the plush leather couch. "It's only quarter to nine" Red announced looking at Damon's watch. "It's quarter past three Red your it's upside down' Damon informed her laughing lightly at her confused drunken stare. "Why did you put your watch on upside down silly." She giggled uncontrollably then stopped abruptly "I don't feel so good Damy can we go please" She looked up into his blue eyes seeing double "Sure Caroline do you want to grab Bonnie and Elena from the ladies and i'll get the limo's to pick us up"

"So missy Dancing on the tables, making goggly eyes with one Damon Salvatore what has gotten into you lately?" Elena asked while bonnie was trying to dry off Elena's never ending hair '_get a haircut women jeeze' _"I don't know what you mean!" Elena turned to her best friend with that '_don't lie to me' _look. Bonnie rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to have this conversation especially not with Elena she was having fun and she didn't want to let her ruin her buzz. "I was having fun Elena nothing more." Before Elena could delve any more Caroline came into the bathroom. "Come on girls were leaving everyone is tanked, especially you Bonnie doing a little sex show for Damon, I'm soo cutting you off the champers!" and after that bomb was dropped Caroline left the bathroom with a small smile on her lips. Bonnie let out a laugh and followed her best friends out of the bathroom.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bonnie spent all of Saturday wishing that Caroline would have cut her off sooner, she couldn't believe how close she had come to kissing Damon AGAIN…..Well she could, Damon was a real charmer when he wanted to be but she also liked that he didn't give a shit and told you exactly how he was feeling, she still couldn't believe he said he would show her the world. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant it, she had never seen him look so sincere.

So she moped around all morning wondering what his angle was, was he doing this to get back at Elena? Was he bored of chasing a women who was clearly in love with his brother? or was he just really into her? These thoughts were swimming around her had while she sat alone in the boarding house.

Caroline had returned the favour and was showing Stefano around town. Bonnie, Damon, Elena and Stefan had gone over to another town for lunch and to shop and Damon had met up with Alaric at the bar. Her dad was supposed to be returning from his trip but he'd called her once everyone had left and cancelled.

Once she had finished moping she decided to do a little snooping, she never got a full tour of the boarding house as there was always an emergency, so she took herself on the grand tour of the place. After she had exhausted the ground floor, having avoided the basement, she made her way upstairs and peeked in all the rooms along the first hallway the last room she came to was Damon's, her heart was beating in her chest as she opened up his door and just as she was about to close the door like she had the others she decided a little look inside wouldn't kill her so she tiptoed in, closing the door quietly behind her and in a moment of madness took a running start and jumped on his huge four poster bed. She let out an audible moan when she hit the mattress, it felt like she was lying on a cloud she rolled over and covered herself with the sheet, she would never admit this but his bed smelt amazing, pure Damon.

She reluctantly pushed herself up from the bed with the quilt still on her head like a veil, she did not want to be caught in this position.

Her heart dropped to her toes when she heard a cough at the door. _'Please don't be him, please don't be him.!' _

She slowly turned towards the door, body already red hot with embarrassment and came face to face with a smirking pair of bright blue eyes '_SHIT' _She cleared her throat trying to sound as casual as she could. "Hey Damon I didn't hear you come in I was just…"

"Wrapping yourself up on my bed, in my quilt! What were you planning on doing before I interrupted hmmmm?" He cut her off and started stalking towards her slamming the door shut with his boot, a slow smile crept onto his lips when he heard her swallow a lump in her throat and her heart begin to race.

Bonnie lifted her chin defiantly and shrugged her shoulders, "I was giving myself a tour, because you sure as shit never offered, I seen how comfy the bed looked and decided I wanted to bounce on it so I did!" She said trying to manoeuvre her way off the bed but she got tangled in the sheets and toppled off the 4ft frame, before she could hit the floor she was being bought back over by a strong pair of arms and then she somehow ended up lying on her side facing Damon who was mirroring her position with that arrogant smirk on his face.

"Just admit it Bon Bon you just wanted to get into my bed." Bonnie didn't see any point in trying to leave now so decided to answer. "Nope, I just wanted to try it out, like I said it looked comfy."

"There are better ways to try out a bed Bonnie, wanna try?" He asked saucily wiggling his eyebrows, Bonnie decided she had humoured him enough for the day and decided to ask a question of her own. "Where is everyone, and why are you back so early?"

"I came back to pick something up, I thought you were going out with your dad?" Damon knew her dad would let her down so he decided to come back and check on the little witch.

"He couldn't make it back, he had a really important meeting." She answered trying to smile but failing, she was sick of being left behind…left alone!

Damon could see the pain in her eyes even though she was trying to smile through it and he decided that he never wanted to see that look on her face again.

"Come on Grumpy Gus, get that gorgeous ass out of my bed, we're going out." At her confused look he rolled his eyes and added, "Don't worry I will have you back in my bed soon, but now we are going out, so turn that frown upside down and get to stepping" He lent over the petite witch slapped her arse and was up walking out of his door whistling a tune before she could blink.

Bonnie lay on the bed for all of five seconds before a genuine smile graced her pretty face and she rolled her way off his bed, carful not to fall this time and followed him out the door.

"So where are we going?" Bonnie asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"You'll see!" and with that he turned the radio up and started singing loudly stopping Bonnie from asking anymore questions.

The ride was quick and soon they were pulling up to the Bowling Alley, Damon had a dirty little secret, he loved to bowl any time the scooby gang were pissing him off he would come down here to relax.

"Why are we here?" She asked not even trying to hide her wide grin, this place was one of her favourite places, any time shit got to real she would come down here and relax.

"So I can beat your ass up and down the isles. You're going down witchy!" Damon called over his shoulder walking towards the alley, Bonnie hot on his heels.

Bonnie was so excited as she laced up her size five shoes she loved to bowl and she was so going to kick his ass, she didn't even need magic to do it she was that good!

"Fancy a little wager Bennett?" Damon knew he could easily win this, he wouldn't even need to use his Vampire abilities.

"Why not!" She answered with a little smirk, she knew she could win this and get something good out of him!

"If I win I want you to let me take you on a date, to wine and dine you and then get you back in my bed, this time a lot more naked and sweaty and screa….."

"And if I win, I want to put a truth spell on you!" Bonnie interrupted she needed to know what was going on with him but she also wanted to have some fun with it.

"Deal" Damon didn't even need to think about it he knew he would win the game and he also knew he would get Bonnie Bennett in his bed again.

Bonnie was first up and she hit a strike, damon too hit a strike on his first go. The game was neck and neck and by the last frame either could win.

"You're not gunna do it Bon, just give up and let me take you on the super date" Damon would never admit this but he was worried, his little witch was giving him a real run for his money and he didn't like it, he knew that if he could just get her on her own on this date he could convince her that he wasn't as bad as she first thought. He didn't however want to be under a truth spell, who knows what he would admit too, the thought of having no filter was not an ideal thought to Damon, god knows what he would say.

"Getting a little scared Damy" She mocked she knew she had this, this was her thing!

Just as she was about to release the ball Damon had an idea and so he stalked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"I am going to have you in my bed Bennett naked and writhing around under me while I worship your body, i will make you scream my name, orgasm like you never have before and claim you finally as my own, you will never want anyone else Bonnie I can guarantee that!"

Bonnie was shocked and threw the ball down the isle not even trying to hit anything, once hit she had over half of the pins left. She was noticeably affected by his words, she could feel heat all over her body but she was ignoring a certain part that all the blood was rushing too, leaving a dull throb. But she still turned around and glared at him.

"You cheating bastard, you threw the game, you were trying to distract me!" Her chest was rising and falling at a rapid rate, she was so close to winning and then he pulled that shit.

"Its not my fault you can't resist me Bonnie!" He sang picking up his ball and hitting a perfect strike. "I'll pick you up at Eight"

**OH MY GOD! I have been writing this story for 2 years! i love writing this story i love your comments and feedback, i don't think there will be many more chapters to this but i am contemplating doing a one off sequel! thank you for sticking with me even though i am a slow coach (I'm to laid back for my own good i never rush anything)**

**thank you all who have reviewed, it makes me so happy when my phone buzzes with a review and everyone is always so nice about my little story :)**

**Any thoughts give me a shout x**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The ride back was filled with an uncomfortable silence, Bonnie was pissed off at Damon for cheating but more so at herself for her reaction to his taunts, how did he affect her so much? How was she going to react to this Super Date he had planned. She knows him and she knows he will go all out, no simple picnic in the park with him!

"Don't pout Bonnie. You get to go on an amazing date with an amazing guy, and because the way I won was less then chivalrous I promise I will answer any questions you have honestly." Damon declared looking towards the sulking witch.

"Ha, like I believe you!" She scoffed she knew she wouldn't get any honest answers from him.

"Try it out now then."

"How are you so good at Bowling?" She had many more pressing questions but she thought she would start with an easy one.

"I come down here all the time to relax, it's my favourite past time. Other than boozing of course" He answered honestly, he felt like he wanted Bonnie to know everything about him, it was a foreign feeling because he normally hides his feelings with sarcasm, wit and his cunning charm.

"How come I have never seen you? I come down here a lot too when everything gets to much!" Bonnie was shocked she has been coming down here for years and has never seen Damon.

"I normally come when it's closed, I come here when I want to be on my own!" He again answered honestly. "See we have so much in common already Bonnie, tonight is going to be fun." Damon pulled the car up to his space outside the boarding house but didn't kill the engine, he had a lot of work to do in order to make this super date super.

"Now out you pop, I have stuff to do for tonight and you my dear need to dress up!" He finished poking her nose with his index finger.

Bonnie looked at him with a murderous expression and got out the car and watched him speed out of the driveway shouting at her to be ready for eight.

"I have a date with Damon Salvatore!" Bonnie whispered to herself, how did she let this happen! She supposes she should finally speak to Elena about this.

As these thoughts were going through her head she felt a supernatural wind and there was Caroline in front of her all wide eyed. "Care Whats….."

"You have a date with Damon Salvatore thats whats up! Tell me everything now!" Caroline couldn't believe what she just heard she and Stefano were in the den watching telly when she heard Bonnie's whispered confession.

"Yep!" She answered honestly, there was no point denying it, everyone would soon find out, she just wanted to speak to Elena before the date. "We went bowling, we had a wager, he cheated and now I have to go on a date with him!"

"Well that wasn't the big romantic gesture I expected from him!" Caroline was confused Damon always goes all out, maybe he didn't because he knew that that stuff doesn't impress Bonnie and she told her best friend just that.

"Either way he cheated, you know how I hate to lose, and now I have to go on some super date with him!"

"What the hell is a super date?" Caroline asked with a frown.

"The date to end all dates apparently!" Bonnie was reluctant to go on this date, her feelings for Damon were all confused and she didn't know what she would end up doing, or should she say who she would end up doing. What a colossal mistake it was to bring Damon to Fells Church.

Ahhh now she got it the date is going to epic so he didn't want to make a big fuss about asking her. '_That Damon' _ She mused.

"Is Elena here?" Bonnie asked sick of speaking about her super date.

"No, but they should be back soon." Caroline could tell she wanted to change the subject so she let it go.

"Ok I'm gunna head for a shower, can you ask her to come to my room when she's back. Thanks." With that said she made her way up the stairs, greeting Stefano on the way.

"Took him long enough to seal the deal!" Stefano stated when Caroline reentered the den.

"I know, I have a feeling that them two are going to get together and be epic!" Caroline announced with a smile, at that moment a terrible feeling passed over her, she couldn't quite but her finger on what it was and before she could voice that feeling Tyler entered the boarding house.

"I need to speak to Stefan, can you give us a second please Caroline?" Caroline wasn't paying much attention as she was still trying to figure out what that feeling was so she ignored the two and made her way outside.

Just as she got out of the gate she had a thought, Tyler and Matt were a few towns over watching a high School football match, and they were staying overnight. had they left early? She made her way back to the boarding house to question him but when she got there the house was now empty apart from Bonnie who she could hear was still in the shower, she had a look around and noticed there was blood on the table and visible signs of a struggle.

"Shit!" She knew Tyler was pissed off at Stefan but she couldn't imagine him doing anything to hurt him. With this thought in the front of her mind she picked up her phone to call Damon and thats when it clicked, that feeling she felt before was Damon, he was in trouble.

Caroline was pulling back the shower curtain to a screaming witch in less than a second. "Damon and Stefano are in trouble." She screeched throwing a white fluffy towel to her best friend.

"What happened? They were both fine a minute ago?" Bonnie asked while wrapping the towel around her naked body.

Caroline explained what happened while Bonnie dried and changed.

"Let me do a recreation spell so we can find out what happened down there!"

They made their way downstairs and Bonnie performed the necessary spell.

They watched with wide eyes as Tyler pounced on the younger Salvatore, a fight ensued and Tyler injected Stefan with a vervain needle before disappearing from the living room.

"Why the hell would Tyler take Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"That wasn't our Tyler!" Was Bonnie's reply, she could tell by his aura that this must have been the Fells Church Tyler.

"What about Damon?" Caroline asked, it was just too weird that something had happened to both Stefan and Damon.

Bonnie didn't answer instead she zoned in on Damon, and she couldn't feel him, it was like he was no longer here.

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB**

**When Damon Left Bonnie….**

Damon wanted to get everything perfect for his date with Bonnie so he was going to see a man about a horse drawn carriage. This is going to be the best date ever, he had planned to take her on a horse drawn carriage, then for dinner, then to the theatre and lastly he was going to arrange fireworks, actual fireworks! If this didn't put him in her good graces then he didn't know what would!

As he exited his car he had to do a double take, he was sure he just saw Mason. He shrugged it off though and carried on his merry way, but he got an eerie feeling that he was being followed so he decided to take a detour down an ally so he could kill his stalker and carry on arranging his date. Nothing was going to keep him from Bonnie!

He could hear footsteps behind him so he swung around and came face to face with Mason. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Damon asked astonished, how the hell did he get here?

"You're not the only one with a witch in your back pocket." Mason answered moving slowly towards Damon he was sure this is the guy that Tyler wanted. At that statement Damon fell to the ground holding his heart, it felt like it was being squeezed and at that moment he felt a sharp stab as he was hit in the abdomen with a stake.

"I believe you have already been to the Dark Dimension Damon, and there is someone there who is dying to see you." Mason spoke while injecting him with Vervain.

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB**

Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Damon were making their way back to the boarding house after their day out and something or better yet someone caught Damon's eye "Stop the car!" He yelled.

Stefan slammed on the breaks and before the car had stopped Damon was out of the car, but he was too late.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked following him to the side of the road with a confused look on her face.

"I have just seen Tyler, our worlds Tyler with Damon & Stefano" Damon said looking to Stefan who had a look of confusion on his face.

"What would he want with them?" Stefan asked confused he'd heard about Tyler and what had happened to him but he couldn't understand why he would kidnap his brother.

"Payback! Lets head to the Boarding house to tell the others" Damon ordered.

The rest of the ride was tense Bonnie was clinging on to Damon like she was scared that he would disappear too, While Damon was fretting about his brother. Why would Tyler come here? how did he know where to find them? These were just a few of his unanswered questions, he had a feeling he knew who did it but he didn't want to believe it he couldn't, Elena would never do this would she?

**It's all going on now guys! So it was Tyler who was in the room with Elena (allll those chapters and months ago!)**

**Again i want to thank you for all your reviews and comments you guys are awesome! I am thinking there may be a few more chapters but not much left for HMTHY but i hope you enjoy the rest of the ride.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Fells Church**

Damon woke up in a pitch black room. He had no idea where he was or what was happening, he was tied to a wall with thick chains that even if he had his full strength he would be unable to break. _'The lengths the universe would go to to stop me being happy is just plain ridiculous now!' _

He heard a movement to his right and whipped his head around. "Who's there?" He questioned, he no longer had his sight so he honed in on his other senses and breathed a sigh of relief when he realised it was Stefano. He was unconscious but Damon was able to move close enough to check on him. He seemed ok but due to his bunny diet it was taking him longer to recover.

Damon tried to think of a plan but kept coming up blank, he needed Bonnie.

Thats when it dawned on him, he would never have told Bonnie this but he spiked her drink with his blood when they were at the bowling alley, he only did it so that he knew if she was in trouble he didn't think he would need to call on it this early.

So he used his blood to call her to him he needed her help and thats the SOS he sent. He had never tried to use his blood like this but he knew it could be used this way. When a Vampires blood was in a witch he could call her to him. He must have been too far away from her because it took everything in him to call her, he was sure it worked and just before he passed out he heard her reply to his call. _'I will find you Damon, I promise'_

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

**Mystic Falls**

Elena, Stefan, Damon & Red pulled up outside the boarding house and rushed inside, just in time to hear Bonnie declaring that she couldn't feel Damon, it was like he wasn't here but that she knew he was still alive.

"What do you mean you can't feel him?" Red asked moving towards Stefan and taking his hand, she couldn't help the tears in her eyes, she could not lose Damy, he was her brother….Their brother. Stefan looked to Bonnie with a worried brow.

"I just can't feel him, I think Tyler has taken him to Fells Church. He took Stefan too!" Bonnie announced she expected shocked faces, but was just met with concerned faces.

"I witnessed Tyler earlier with Stefano & Damon, i concur with you that he has taken them to Fells Church, but I am uncertain of the reason. I do not however believe that they took the incorrect Damon." Damon had been mulling this over for a while and he knows that whoever took him was supposed to get him.

"Tyler took Stefano from here while i was in the shower, and just disappeared right there!" Bonnie pointed to the space by the couch. "We need to get back to Fells Church ASAP, we need to sav…." Bonnie stopped abruptly as she could feel a pull, a familiar pull telling her she was needed, she was needed by Damon, and in return she did the only thing she thought she could, she made a promise that she would find him, and she intended to live up to that.

"I can feel him, he needs my help, he's in Fells church, although he doesn't know that yet. We have to leave now." Bonnie could not let Damon get hurt, she just couldn't.

Bonnie, Caroline, Red and Damon found themselves in Fells Church boarding house five minutes later after discussing with Elena and Stefan that they needed to stay in Mystic Falls to let everyone know what was happening, Bonnie couldn't have Elena there she needed to focus on Damon and Stefan would be able to protect her at all costs, not that she thought anything would happen in Mystic Falls but she needed Elena out the way.

When they arrived Elena and Meredeth were in the living room. "What have you done?" Damon questioned in a in a dangerously low voice, he knew it was her, who else would have done that she is a vindictive little bitch and because she was rejected by them both she decided to team up with the enemy.

"Wh-What are you talking about Damon, I haven't done anything!" Elena answered but everyone, even the Mystic Fall two knew that she was talking out of her ass, she knew exactly what she had done.

"SONO I MIEI FRATELLI" Damon roared this could not be happening, he could not gain the love of his life and then loose his brothers.

"Damon I don't know what you're talking about!" Elena had no idea what happened, but he guessed that Tyler didn't wait for the Salvatore's to return to exact his revenge.

"Tyler took Damon and Stefan. He bought them back here and I'm guessing that Damon has deducted that you were the person who told him where they were. Now I don't normally hurt humans, but from your story I don't think you are fully human so keeping this in mind I am going to rip the answer to Damon's question straight from your tiny, self centred mind and i believe it hurts like a bitch. So you better tell me where the fuck my Damon is or so help me god loosing your precious Salvatore brother's will be the last of your fucking worries." Bonnie finished her speech by pushing Elena against the far wall, she didn't want to hurt her but she needed to know where Damon was.

The fear in Elena's eyes was immense, Meredeth was looking on with wide eyes, she couldn't believe that Elena would do that but Bonnie and Damon were making a pretty good case.

"He said he wouldn't hurt them." Elena whispered almost inaudibly. "He said he was just going to mess with them, all I wanted was my boys back I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Elena answered honestly she really didn't want anyone one to get hurt, all she wanted was for them to realise that they still needed her.

All everyone heard after that was a resounding slap and all heads turned to the little red head who's face was bright red and her heart was beating like a drum.

"All of this because YOU wanted your boys back? You wanted them both to be all over you again? Both Damon and Stefan have lost their brothers because you didn't want to be alone? How could you do this Elena to people you supposedly love?" Bonnie was furious she couldn't believe that Elena would to this to people she loved, yes Bonnie and Caroline came here to make sure she got Damon but she would never do anything to hurt him, she just couldn't do it.

Elena was holding her cheek with a look of shock on her face she couldn't believe how much she had screwed this up, she never wanted this.

"Enough of this" Caroline's voice rang out around the group. "We need to get them back!" Caroline reluctantly addressed Elena. "Were is Tyler taking them?"

"I don't know all i said is that i wanted to mess with them" Elena was embarrassed that she didn't know the full story, she never wanted anyone to get hurt.

"Fine. Bonnie can you do that locator spell here?" Caroline needed Stefan back, she couldn't explain it but she needed him.

Bonnie nodded her head and reached out for Damon, she could feel him and she knew exactly where he was.

"I have them, they are out in the woods, Red I can't pin point exactly where they are, I need you to try the locator spell." Bonnie was frustrated that she couldn't do it herself, she hated asking for help but she just needed to see Damon.

"But I have never done this before." Red protested, she was scared she didn't want to mess this up.

"You can do it Red, I'll show you how" Bonnie knew that Red would do this she had so much faith in her.

Bonnie taught the novice witch the spell and hoped that she would pick it up quickly.

Red closed her eyes and focused on her big brother, almost instantly she could feel where they were. "They're at the old fells tomb, Mason Tyler and Caroline are there too"

"Lets go!" Damon was ready to save his brothers. "Red bird please stay here and stay safe." As Red was about to complain he gave her the most passionate kiss he could manage. _'I love you, My little Red Bird, you have opened my heart up to actual love and I am so thankful for that' _

'_I love you too, you are my heart and soul Damon Salvatore, please come back to me.'_

Bonnie,Caroline and Damon made their way out of the boarding house, Caroline throwing Bonnie over her shoulder as She followed Damon to the Crypt.

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDDBDBDBBDDB**

Damon woke up to a kick in his ribs.

"Well you are not the Damon i wanted but I suppose we can wait, I'm sure he will be looking for you now, and having two witches with him will ensure that he can locate us." Tyler spoke to the now lucid Damon and Stefan.

The two brothers kept their mouths shut, they could tell that Tyler was hanging on by a thread and they didn't know what he would do if he was provoked, boy seemed cray cray.

"So you don't have anything to say to the guy who's life you ruined? if it wasn't for you Salvatores none of this would be happening to me!" Tyler was pissed off at the both, even though the Damon he had was the wrong Damon, he'd heard from Elena what type of a person he was and he knew just what he done to the other Tyler.

"The dark dimension, I'm sure will teach you all a lesson I plan on sending you both there and this time you won't have anyone there to help you, the Salvatore name is spat upon down there due to your last trip. You would be lucky if you even get a human slave!"

Damon had heard a bit about the Dark Dimension and he did not want to end up there! After calling Bonnie and hearing her response he knew that she would go down there looking for him and he did not want his witch putting herself in unnecessary danger just for him. So he tried to retract his SOS repelling her so to speak. He really hoped she go the message.

Tyler was annoyed that he didn't seem to be affecting his captures so he decided to name drop. "Elena thought it was a good idea to drop you here, she didn't want her men to want anyone else and she wanted, and I quote, to get back at her boys for trying to leave her. I mean i knew women could be vindictive but she is something else!" he heard a growl coming from stefan as he tried to remove his restraints.

"She would never do this to us!" Stefan defended, he knew his girlfriend wasn't in the best place at the moment but he knew she could never do this to him, it just wasn't in her nature.

Tyler's responding laugh was haunting. The brothers knew that his sanity was hanging on by a thread.

Damon stayed quiet he could feel his witch coming and although he tried to stop it he was glad that she was coming.

**Let me know what you think, i am so on a roll guys! not much left now, what on earth is going to happen?!**

**Translation**

**They are my brothers.**


End file.
